bloody hunter
by Scarlet Moonscar
Summary: hydra potter ne s'attendait clairment pas a devenire ce qu'elle étais mais a bien y panser c'étais mieu aissi. elle as gagner que se a quoi elle pouvais attendre./ merci a queen ryuu qui ma permit de prendre le meme concept pour cette histoire. desolé pour les fautes et bonne histoire. cette histoire est tres sombre et sanglente vous etes prevenus.
1. Chapter 1

Le début des actes

La victime malchanceuse savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à cette nuit mais ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de tenter sa chance.

Le foret semblait sans fin et toujours plus brumeux ou glauque qu'elle ne l'était au début.

Une forme allonger avec les extrémités blanche apparue dans la vision périphérique de la victime. Se qui suivit fut un désordre de chaire et de sang. La victime fut démembrée en quelque seconde par l'être qui erre dans ses bois. Les villageois le nomment le slender man.

Slender man dévoras les restes de la victime quand un sentiment attiras sont attention.

Tien il semblerait que nous devons accueillir un nouveau creep ? Dit l'homme dépourvus de visage a l'astre lunaire.

Même moment en écosse dans un château centenaire.

Une jeune femme marchait dans le hall d'entrée avec sa meilleure amie, pour quitter l'école pour l'été comme tous les autre élevés. Les gens de cette école sont spéciaux puisque ce sont des sorciers. Il n'est donc pas rare de voir des objets bouger seul ou des élèves ensorceler. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient Hydra Potter et Hermione granger les meilleurs élèves de leur année comme toujours.

Peut-être pourrions-nous nous rencontrer quelque jour après être arrivé ? Les dersley ne voudrons certainement pas que tu restes avec eux donc mes parents ont voulu que tu… dit Hermione à Hydra lorsqu'un importun s'émises dans la discussion.

Hey les sexy lady ! Comment ont ce sent d'avoir un mec chaud comme moi avec vous ? Cria un rouquin agacent. Ce gars était Ronald Weasley, il a été l'amoureux de Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de forcée Hydra à coucher avec lui. Depuis il ne laisse jamais les filles tranquilles.

Wesley, si tu pouvais aller te pendre, ça me plairait beaucoup. Marmonna Hydra depuis un moment déjà la jeune fille ressentait un désire de tuer ses camarades de classe et professeur de manière particulièrement gore. Elle pouvait facilement se projeter dans sa tête en train de tuer et manger des humains a part Hermione personne ne savais cela.

Abrutis de belette tu sais pas comment parler à une vraie dame. Bien que je considère que la sang deboube est impure elle reste une dame quand même. Weasley, de tout évidence ta mère est trop occuper à écarter les cuise pour t'élever convenablement. Déclara Draco malfoy.

Foutez-nous la paie ! Menaça Hermione.

Time skip

Le voyage en train pour revenir à Londres se déroulât sans encombre mais le mental d'Hydra se dégradas encore.

Tu es sûr que sa vas, Hydra ? S'inquiéta Hermione

Oui. Je ne me comprends même pas, pourquoi je veux autant tuer les gens ? J'ai peur, je ne veux pas te blaiser. Avouas Hydra

Sa n'arriveras pas…Hermione fut encore interrompus par malfoy.

Sa vous dirais de venir avec nous ? nous pourrions discuter magie. Invita malfoy en se désigne lui et son ami blaise zabini.

Sympathique mais j'ai peur que nous devions refuser. Dit Hermione.

Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez. Répondis malfoy en cacher son agacement.

…il a l'air bon murmura Hydra a elle-même. Je vais à la salle de bain, je reviens.

Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Hermione en se rappellent le troll en première année.

Ses gentil mais sa devrais aller.

Hydra ressortait de la salle lorsque Renald l'agrippa et la foras à entrer à nouveaux dans la salle.

Fais-moi une pipe, puis je te laisse partir. Ordonna Weasley

Non.

Tu l'auras cherché.

Le jeune homme frappa Hydra très fort à la tête. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de la tête de la jeune fille se séparas de sa psychologie normale. Le rouquin s'approcha de la fille semi assommer pour l'embraser de force et la poussât sur ses genoux. Il retira son pantalon et obligea Hydra à mettre son membre flasque dans sa cavité buccal. Grand mal lui en pris car l'héritière Potter-black repris totalement conscience à cet instant et mordis de tous ses forces dans la virilité du rouquin. Il hurla comme un cochon éventré. Loin de s'arrêter la Hydra planta ses ongles très profondément dans l'intérieur des cuisses de son agresseur qui la lâcha enfin. Elle se releva et cracha le membre dégoutent du rouquin sur le sol. Merci au sortilège de silence que le roux avais mis en place car si cela n'aurait pas été fait de très nombreux curieux serais présent.

-petit joueur, tu devrais savoir que lorsque l'on donne quelque chose on ne le reprend pas. Dit Hydra doucement comme si elle chicanait un petit enfant. Elle jeta un sort de feu sur le bout sanguinolent de chair pour que rien ne reste sauf de la cendre.

Au fait je trouve que tu goute dégelasse. Au revoir. Termina Hydra en quittent le roux que pleure pour sa mère sur le sol de la salle de bain _. Peut-être qu'avec une peu de chance il se videra de son sang._ Un sortilège de lavement et tout le sang disparu.

 _Hydra afficha un sourire serein tout le restent du voyage bien que quelque chose eût changer a jamais._


	2. Chapter 2

Hydra Cassiopée Potter black revenait à la maison des Dersley comme à chaque fin d'année. Elle n'était vraiment pas heureuse de cela. Pendant son enfance les Dersleys avaient faits de sa vie un enfer. Le manque de nourriture, de nutriment et de soleil as fait qu'en grandissent sa peau étais plus pale que les autres du as un manque de mélamine. Hydra ne grandit que jusqu'aux 5 pieds 2 faute de ne pas avoir ce qu'il lui fallait pour grandir, mais étonnamment elle avait gagné t'en bien que mal un bonnet taille D. D'ailleurs les garçons de Poudlard ne cessaient de la décrit comme une petite dame forte de caractère, aux attributs aguichent. Elle n'a jamais vraiment prêté attention à ces racontars imbus d'eux même. Après tout Hermione, sa meilleure amie était là pour la soutenir elle n'avait donc pas besoin des autres.

Les pensées d'Hydra furent arrêtées quand la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, alias le morse colérique, fit une embardée. Hydra leva les yeux intérieurement, car elle savait que de répondre n'aiderait en rien. Privet Drive étais en vue depuis quelque instant. Une fois arriver au numéro 4, Vernon sorti sans s'occuper de quoi que ce soit.

— Hey ! monstre ! arrête de rêver comme une petite idiote ! prend tes ordures dans ton placard ! et sois silencieuse ! ordonna Vernon méchamment.

Hydra soupira et sortit de la voiture avant de prendre ses malles du coffre afin de les serrés dans le placard sous l'escalier. À peine fut telle rentrée que celle-ci vit apparaître tante Pétunia dans son tablier rose et son éternel visage dégoûter qui lui était dédié.

— Dans ta chambre, pute et n'ose surtout pas fait un des tours démoniaques que tu as appris as cette école de détraquer. Persifla sa chère tante.

Hydra obliger d'obéir pour afin d'éviter de la douleur inutile, si tôt après être revenue de l'école. Le rire vicieux de Dudley suivit ses pas. Un mauvais sentiment pris au cœur Hydra en croisant les yeux de Vernon qui la suivit.

Un demi-heur plus tard elle regardait dehors, les lumières éteintes, les gens qui se promenais. Hydra vit quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé être à Privet Drive. Elle n'a pas pu réfléchir plus, car Vernon et Dudley entra dans la pièce leur expression était pervers et vicieuse. Leur sourire trop grand, les yeux demi-fermés remplis de désir sinistre et les joues de Vernon étaient rouges de plaisir tordu.

— Salut petite catin ! Papa ta trouver un ami que veut bien d'une abrutie comme toi ! Et devine quoi ? Ton ami arrive. Commença Dudley copiant le son d'un cochon exciter.

— Monstre enfin tu vas nous servir à quelque chose. Je compte sur toi pour être une gentille gamine idiote et obéir à ce généreux acheteur. Grinça Vernon, les yeux pleins de cupidité.

À ce moment l'Hydra saisit toute l'horreur de la situation. Elle venait de se faire vendre par l'ignoble pachyderme morveux qui lui sert d'oncle ! elle se jura qu'un jour elle ferait payer les Dersley de tous leurs méfaits.

Hydra se leva rapidement et tenta de quitter la pièce avant que l'un des deux imbéciles heureux l'attrape, mais elle ne put que faire quelque pas avant de se faire capturer par Vernon qui la lança très fort sur le mur. Sa tête cogna durement ce qui lui fi perde conscience. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le rire gras de Vernon et Dudley.

Quand Hydra reprit connaissance, elle était attachée sur une table de pierre dédier au sacrifice comme l'indiquèrent les runes qu'elle apercevait.

— Bienvenu parmi nous miss Potter black. Il est très sympathique de nous gracier de votre attention. Dis l'homme qu'Hydra avait vu à Privet Drive.

— Maître... murmura une fille blonde avec des yeux délaver et absent.

— Que veut tu incapable ?! tu n'es bonne que pour enlever les sacrifices pour le dieu Höd! aller arrête de discuter, nous commençons, maintenant que l'inviter est éveiller. Ricana l'homme. Ses traits étaient cachés par un masque d'os as un tel point que le visage ne pouvait pas être vu.

Hydra dénota 20 personnes qui assistaient à cette rencontre. La panique l'avait depuis longtemps gagné. Refusant de se laisser faire elle appela sa magie de toutes ses forces avant de la déferler de tout son plein sur le chef de cette secte.

— Pensais-tu vraiment que ta pathétique magie m'affecterait ? Cria l'homme masqué.

Dans son ton on pouvait facile entendre la joie malsaine qu'il éprouvait à voir le désespoir dans ces gestes de défense inutiles. Son ton fut plus doux avant d'ajouter. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une autre petite sorcière novice comme toutes les autres qui ont passé sur cette table alors, arrêter de te débattre tu veux bien cela ne sert à rien.

En d'autres circonstances Hydra serais heureuse d'être considérais comme tous les autre, mais maintenant elle souhaiterait que quelque chose la sauve au plus vite.

Le rituel commença, les gens se mis à réciter des paroles en latin qu'Hydra ne comprit pas. Tandis que le chef récitait lui une offrande au dieu aveugle, la fille blonde approcha Hydra afin de l'immobiliser pour lui entrer une espèce de cuillère dans l'œil gauche pour le retirer.

La douleur aveugla Hydra, mais elle ne fit aucun son, son honneur était en jeu et elle ne voulait pas donnait gain de cause a cette secte maudite. Une fois l'orbite d'Hydra vidée, la fille fit couler un liquide noir ressemblant fortement as du Ferrofluid a la place de l'orbe manquant. La crie qui échappa as Hydra fut terrible, il secoua tout le bâtiment les gens qui ne ce boucha pas les oreilles rient au son de manière totalement sadique. La blonde effrayer recula pour se cacher à plusieurs pas d'Hydra. L'homme semblait quelque peu instable, mais se ressaisit vite et se rapprocha de la triste victime qui se perdait dans la douleur.

Ce que les gens ignorent et qui leur est bien souvent fatal, est que sous certaines contraintes des personnes tout à fait bien peuvent devenir des démons sur terre digne des plus effrayants. Hydra subit les décisions des supposées responsables. Un vieil homme sénile qui la condamna à souffrir étant enfant, un psychopathe attarder qui veux le pouvoir pour rien n'en faire et maintenant ça, un chef de secte psychotique. Le barrage de santé mentale de l'héritière Potter black éclata en morceaux, toutes ces années de refoulement contenu se déversa tandis qu'une obscure créature insinua dans Hydra la faisant ainsi changer d'humain magique à créature terrifiante. Hydra sentie en elle un sentiment depuis si longtemps retenu, une colère sans fin lui brûlait les vaines alors que tout son être criait vengeance et que la haine commença a dévoré son humanité.

Une force soudaine la prit et sans perde de temps Hydra se libéras en arrachent les liens qui la retenais. Elle non loin le chef et s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline contrastant avec sa nouvelle apparence. L'homme lui tendis les bras afin de l'accueillir et lui souris les yeux exorbités.

-Afin, j'ai réussi te voilà enfin mon enf...il ne put terminer sa phrase

Hydra continua d'enfoncer ses mains dans le tort de l'homme masquer mettent ainsi fin au rire des abrutis sadiques qui était à l'arrière de la salle. Ce qui suivit fut très sanglant et les gens qui verront la scène plus tard ne purent s'empêcher d'être malades physiquement.

Quand à Hydra, elle disparut dans la nuit ne laissent que son humanité derrière elle avec quelques gouttes de liquide noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Au manoir creepy, Slender man surnommer Slendy, réfléchissais sur qui devrais aller chercher le nouveau creep en Angleterre. Depuis plusieurs années cet être titillait les sens de Slendy. Cette personne dansait sur le mince fils qui sépare les creeps des victimes. Mais depuis une heure environ le funambule avait choisi de devenir creep. Slender a toujours été heureux des nouveaux ajouts à cette famille recomposer et folle aliéner qui était les creeps. Le seul désir qui habitait l'homme sans visage était que cette nouvelle ajout ne soit pas comme Jane the killer ou Nina the killer. La première ne tentait que de tuer Jeff et la deuxième était incapable de quoi que ce soit, car elle est davantage une fangirl en puissance qu'autre chose.

La seule penser que lui-même puisse posséder des fangirl le fit crisser des dents.

Eyeless jack entra dans le salon ou ce trouvais Slender assis tranquillement dans son divan habituel.

— -Ej j'ai une mission pour toi. En Angleterre, ce trouve une jeune creep nouvellement crée, tu dois donc aller la chercher et la ramener. Déclara Slender dans la tête de Eyeless jack.

— — Pourquoi moi ? Grince Eyeless.

— — Tu es parfait pour ce travail. Tu ne vas pas effraye le creep comme Laughing Jack, tenter de le tuer comme Jeff ou essayer de jouer a hide and seek comme Sally. Dis Slender comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

— — Je suis occupé choisi quelqu'un d'autre. Rétorqua EJ.

— -À quoi donc ?

— — Manger une salade de rein. Répondit EJ sérieusement.

— -Pas importent part maintenant avants que la creep ce sauve. Ordonna Slender man

Eyeless Jack savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser quelque chose à Slender puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre il y serait obligé, mais il voulait faire comprendre à Slendy de ne pas ordonner des choses aux gens. Quelque instant plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre quand Sally entra pour lui raconter une histoire au sujet de sa poupée. Ej étais très pressé, car le plus vite il aurait ramené cette nouvelle creep, plus vite il serait c'est d'une oreille pas très attentive qu'il remplit son sac des choses qu'il pourrait avoir besoin. Des contenants d'organe, des scalpels, des menottes et quelques autres choses. Une fois prête il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-… et la miss happy a pris le chien de Ben et ensemble ils partirent au pays des merveilles avec un écureuil bleu qui a la rage. Fin. Termina Sally qui ne s'était aucunement aperçue que Jack ne l'écoutait pas.

\- C'est très bien ont ce revoie bientôt j'ai des choses à faire. Répondis eyeless.

Il n'y eut plus aucun incident qui le ralentit, Jeff lui lance un couteau, Smile qui lui veux être caressé, Tobi qui danse à moitié à poils. Non rien de tout ça ne pus le ralentir bien que Tobi lui fit naitre un what the fuck dans la tête.

Une fois à l'extérieur Jack marcha jusqu'à l'arbre arborant la marque de Slender man pour ensuite l'activer ce qui le transporta en Angleterre. En suivent les indications de Slender, Eyeless se rendit dans ce qui ressemble à un entre de secte, comme celle qui fit de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Flash-back

Jack était attaché solidement à cette table de pierre lorsque son amie qui la trahit lui retira son dernier œil de l'orbite pour ensuite faire couler un liquide noir dans l'emplacement abandonner. Le monde était seulement composé de douleurs, de noirceur et de désir de vengeance. Une faim incroyable le prit au ventre. L'homme qui devait être le maitre de cérémonie criait que ce sacrifice était en l'honneur du dieu aveugle. Jack lui voulait seulement qu'il se taise à jamais.

Il arracha ses lient et attaqua l'homme avec ses dents nouvellement affiler comme celle d'un loup ou d'un requin, il arracha le visage de l'homme qui se mit à hurlé comme les torturer qu'il sacrifiait depuis si longtemps. D'autres hommes que Jack n'avait pas vus tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais la rage et la faim qu'il ressentait le rendaient inarrêtable. En peu de temps jack déchira un homme en deux puis arracha le cœur d'un autre, écrasa le crane d'un autre encore, mit le feu a un quatrième avec les torches près de la table de sacrifice. Les meurtres se succédèrent très rapidement et l'amusement gagnait Jack, mais la faim était toujours là.

Très vite les membres de la secte vivent fuis ne laissent Jack avec pour seule compagnie les cadavres certains n'étaient pas encore morts. L'odeur du carnage lui mit l'eau à la bouche comme jamais auparavant. Jack laissa son instinct le diriger il s'agenouilla près d'un des corps et se mit à fouiller parmi les organes jusqu'à ce que ses mains rencontre ce qu'il recherchait. Il sortit ses mains poisseuses de sang du corps en extirpant un rein de l'intérieur dès qu'il fut sorti E.J prit une bouché dedans. Le gout merveilleux un peu sucrer, un peu acide, les textures molle et spongieuse. Le bruit que fessaient ses dents en mordant ses organes si délicieux, tout cela étanchait sa fois fini de dévorer ses reins un désir compulsif le pris à la gorge. Il devait en manger plus. Jack dévora tous ses organes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en aille plus alors là, il partit en chasse, traquent les gens les ouvrent que pour prendre les reins et les referment. Ses études de médecine l'aida à ne plus tuer les gens des quel il prélevait les organes. Peu as peu la compulsion s'adoucit, mais s'il ne se nourrir pas assez souvent la compulsion revient en force. Son mode opératoire valut le nom de Eyeless Jack.

Il ignore comment les gens apprirent son nom, mais ça ne le dérange aucunement. Son apparence changea cette nuit-là aussi. Sa peau devenue bleu gris foncer comme celle d'une statue, les yeux restas dénuer d'orbe, mais où un liquide noir coulait sans fin, sa langue était bleue, le tour des yeux noirci, ses dents s'aiguisa comme des petits poignards et ses ongles tombât pour laisser place à des griffes tranchantes. Ses cheveux eux restèrent pareil. Jack se mit un masque bleu foncer sur son visage pour empêcher d'être reconnue et pour ne pas effrayer ses victimes trop vites.

Il avait depuis longtemps commencé ses meurtres quand un homme extrêmement grand, en smoking noir avec une cravate assortie et une blouse blanche, l'accosta pour lui proposer d'habiter avec lui et d'autres creeps. Ce qui poussa Jack à écouter au lieu de tuer était le fait que l'homme, si tel est cet être, n'avait aucun visage et qu'il possédait des tentacules noirs qui sortaient de son do. Un peu plus et jack l'aurais confondu avec un arbre. Il ne rejoint pas Slender, comme il apprit plus tard.

Fin du flash-back

Jack se ressaisit et avança là où la creep devrait être. L'entrée était en arche avec une lourde porte en fonte à moitié arracher de ses pentures. Aucune lumière ne venait de l'intérieur. Une odeur de chair en décomposition l'assaillit alors. En continuant il vit que l'intérieur était en métal comme les bunkers souterrains rien de si intéressent jusque-là, mais Il y avait beaucoup de goutte de sang sur le sol jack les suivit donc jusqu'à une pièce circulaire. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, il ne vit que du sang des corps avec des trous béants dans le torse. Certains corps avec des membres arracher, tordus ou bien mutiler. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à s'échapper comme le témoignent les griffures très profondes dans le mur et la porte. Un son attira sont attention en regardants de plus près il vu que c'était du sang que dégoutais dans une marre de la même substance. Jack leva les yeux pour voir la fille, qui fus autre fois son amie et bourreau, empaler sur une torche qui devait être allumé à l'origine s'il se fi a l'expression que porte le cadavre. Le plus divertissent étais les organes, le corps après avoir étais éventré, fus décorer par l'assassin avec eux. À ce moment précis jack appréciait grandement le sens de l'humour du creep qui avais fait sa et décidas de photographier cette œuvre pour la montrer à LJ en revenant. En continuent l'exploration il vit le maitre de cérémonie qui lui a été écarteler puis réarranger par l'artiste assassin qu'il avait essayé de sacrifier.

— Quelle ironie n'est pas ? Ricana jack avants de récolter les reins des corps, puisqu'un buffet à volonté était servi il ne ce gênerais pas. Il remarqua distraitement que les cœurs des cadavres manquaient tous à l'appel. Un creep cannibale comme lui ? Fantastique.

Distraitement jack réfléchissais à comment retrouver cette creep après tout lui-même avais été très dur as trouver pour Slender. Il trouverait bien un moyen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hydra se trouvais actuellement coucher sur le dos dans un sous-bois dans un village qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle devinait aussi qu'elle devait être loin de privet drive et Londres. En ce moment elle ne faisait que réfléchir aux différence de son être. Après tout qui ne serais pas troubler si en une soirée votre vie devenait si étrange. Enfin plus étrange qu'apprendre que vous êtes une sorcière dédier à vaincre un psychopathe mégalomane.

Hydra aperçus après avoir retrouver ses esprit suite à la tuerie quelle commis plus tôt, que son corps était devenu beaucoup plus fort et rapide qu'il ne l'était anciennement. Son endurance déjà élever augmenta encore. Sa vue de son seul œil restent devint identique à celle d'un aigle. Tous ses sans sont devenus parfait. Après avoir observer ses ongles minutieusement Hydra due se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait plutôt des mini lames à leur place.

L'héritière Potter black se mordis la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant as comment réagir face as cela quand un gout de sang ce rependis dans sa bouche. Elle s'aperçu que ses dents étaient très pointues comme celles d'un. loup. Sa pouvais être utile. Peut-être avais elle d'autre capacité ? Hydra devait étudier un peu ce qu'elle était devenue. Sa manière de penser devint un peu plus froide et calculer remarquât-elle.

Bon elle devra accorder plus de temps à la découverte de ses capacités mais pas maintenant. Hydra avait une vengeance as perpétré sur les être qui autrefois possédais le même sang qu'elle : les dersleys.

Elle se relevas de sa position pour se mettre en route vers privet drive mais en cour de chemin Hydra pouvait bien faire quelque petit détour histoire de faire des expériences.

Time skip

La fille qui vécus ce tenais début face au 4 privet drive aux alentours de 2h du matin. Tout étais calme, elle savait pertinemment pour avoir vécus de très nombreuse nuit blanche à cause de Vernon que personne ne la verrait venir. Les ménagères idiotes ainsi que leur sale enfants chieur et leur marie imbécile dormais depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, après tout il n'y a que les gens du mal qui vive la nuit.

A pas feutré Hydra s'approcha de la maison 4 une fois à la porte elle se penchât et pris la clef cacher sous une fausse pierre. Durent son chemin pour revenir ici elle aperçut que de très nombreuse personne cachais leur clef as des endroits extrêmement faciles à trouver en pensent que cela était l'idée du siècle. Dire que Vernon croit fermement que jamais personne ne trouverait cette clef pensa Hydra en levant les yeux au ciel mentalement.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle repéra facilement l'odeur âcre d'un chien. Margerie dersley étais ici, excellent comme son Hydra pourras se venger de tout le monde de cette famille abject.

En premier, aller chercher la camera de Vernon, ensuite les outils dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Un couteau de boucher, une petite scie électrique, une scie main, une cuillère, une petite lame, des gants a vaisselle, des clous et un marteau. Une fois fait elle se dirigea vers le premier étage. L'odeur d'alcool émanent des adultes lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas les craindre mais par précaution elle jeta un sort de silence sur la chambre de Dudley la première victime de sa vengeance.

Depuis quelle as changer suite au rituel de sacrifice Hydra pouvais utiliser sa magie sans baguette, incantation ou mouvement. C'était très pratique pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

La chambre de son cousin n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois. Des emballages de nourriture chimique trainais en grand nombre partout dans la pièce. Des jeux vidéo aussi et des magazines pornos. Ce qui fit grincer des dents la sorcière fut de trouver une de ses rare photo près du lit. Son habillement était tout sauf acceptable elle ne portait aucun vêtement puisqu'elle venait de sortir de la douche. Déjà que le cochon portent une perruque est sa photo dans cette êta la dégoutais mais qu'en plus il y a des traces de sperme sur la rendais malade dans son esprit.

Un journal intime détourna son attention de l'ignoble chose. Elle le récupéra pour le lire plus tard.

Le reste de la chambre étais tout aussi bordelique que dans ses souvenir. La bibliothèque vide comme toujours à se demander pourquoi ses parents avais mis ça-là. Le bureau plaint de chose sans rapport avec l'école et le garde-robe remplis de chose insolite qui ne vos même pas la Paine d'être dit.

 _Bon assez perdu de temps que la vengeance commence_ pensa Hydra avec un sourire vicieux en regardent Dudley baver partout en dorment. La porte fermer, fenêtre fermer, téléphone couper, cellulaire détruit et pièce sous silence. Elle alluma la lumière bien quelle n'en est pas besoin depuis quelle voyais dans l'obscurité parfaitement bien.

Tu na aucune chance de t'échapper sale porc. Grogna Hydra.

Le cochon continua de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il cette face attraper avec énormément de force puis plaquer au mur et là une très vive douleur traversa ses poignets ainsi que ses doigts et pied.

AAAH ! MAMA ! JAI MAL ! AAAAAAH ! AIDE-MOI ! hurla Dudley

Silence. Ordonna la fille qui vécus

Dudley fini par arrêter de faire des bruits ridicules apparenter au bruit d'un porc qui as le feu au cul. A ce moment il aperçut Hydra et ce mi à la traiter de monstre. Une très mauvaise idée en somme.

-écoute bien je ne le dirais pas deux fois. Tu ne vivras pas plus que quelque heure encore et tu les passeras à souffrir. Comprend tu cochonnais obese ? Oui, bien commençons veut tu ? Je vais te dire tout ce que je vais faire pour que tu comprennes bien vu que ta boite crânienne est vide depuis longtemps si tel est quelle est eu quelque chose dedans un jour… je tes clouer au mur avec des clous a béton. Dit Hydra comme si elle parlait du beau temps.

\- sacrement de pute ! quand mon père va te voir il te tuera ! Cria le porc

\- maintenant je vais te faire sortir un œil de l'orbite pour que tu voies tout bien ok ? Continua Hydra comme si de rien étais.

Au sitôt di au sitôt fait la cuillère entra facilement dans le crâne et l'œil sorti en produisent un pop assez fort. Dudley pouvait se voir encore avec l'œil pendant au bout du nerf optique. Les crie que l'action produit agressas les oreilles sensibles de la Potter mais bon qu'es qu'un peu de douleur face as sa vengeance ?

Je vais ensuite te couper une jambe avec cette scie. Annonça-t-elle.

AAAAAAAAAAAAH continua la victime

La scie coupa facilement la jambe droite de ce parasite qui hurlas as un nouveau niveau que Hydra pansait impossible. Le sang gicla partout dans un bruit humide puisqu'une veine principale venait d'être couper alors l'héritière Potter black cautérisa la plais avec une lame quelle as au préalable fait chauffer à blanc.

Dudley commençais as se perd dans les abysses de la douleur et perdit conscience. En voyant sa victime tenté de fuir ses bon traitement Hydra lui jeta le sortilège Enervatum. Une personnalité sadique pris le dessus de la sorcière.

Abrutis. Je suis sûre que le reste de la famille va se régaler…. Murmura Hydra

Dudley avait depuis quelque instant briser sa voix alors il ne put produire que des gémissent pitoyable.

La suite, je suis sûr que tu aimeras, je vais te couper une fesse. Continua la jeune fille plus si humaine.

Le couteau de boucher coupeau la peau et les muscle avec une facilité déconcertante. Hydra remercia le fait qu'apparemment Dudley n'avais rien relâcher malgré la peur et la douleur qu'il subissais. Une fois fait, l'héritière Potter black s'arrêta pour l'laisser le temps au cochon dégelasse de se remettre de la douleur pour qu'il est bien conscience des prochaines actions de la sorcière. En utilisent la scie pour sectionner la partit voulus sur la jambe et arrachas la peau ce qui ne fut pas facile éteint donner qu'elle portait des gants. Puis elle retira le gras en surplus de la chair avec la cuillère. Ensuite Hydra arracha les veines les plus grosse de la chaire. Vint le tour de couper en tranche fine l'autre muscle prélever.

-…monstre…père…tuer…. Grinça Dudley terroriser

-tu père ne feras rien. Il ne t'aime pas. Il aime ce que tu représentes un héritier, ses tous. Répondis cruellement la sorcière.

Bien que Dudley s'avait cela il tentait de ce berger d'illutions.

-bon ne bouge pas je vais te prendre tes intestins. J'en ai besoin. Avertis Hydra en penchant la tête de sorte que son orbite vide apparaisse à la vue de Dudley qui eut pour conséquence de lui faire relâcher sa vessie et ses intestins. L'odeur étais terrible mais la sorcière n'était pas satisfaite. Au moins le cochon ne c'était pas relâcher sur la viande ou les outils sa aurais étais absolument horrible de devoir nettoyer. Hydra jeta donc un sort pour changer l'air et fit disparaitre ses choses dégoutent. Après tout elle n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par sa tout de même.

La peau du ventre de Dudley ce rompis très facilement bien que le cochon gémissait jeune femme entre ses mains dans les diffèrent organe pour prendre l'organe quelle souhaitais. Son seul regréais étais de ne pas pouvoir mettre ses mains directement dans ce fouillis sanglant mais le fait qu'elle portais des gants servirais ses méfaits plus tard. Le cochon faisais des bruits blizzard entre pleurnicherie, gémissent et bruit mouiller. Un peu de sang commençais à sortir de la bouche du parasite. Une fois que l'organe voulut fut sorti du corps Hydra le sectionna d'un geste vif en fixent Dudley directement dans les yeux avec son orbite vide et l'œil émeraude empoisonner. Puisque la sorcière avait déjà plané de sang et autre matière elle décida de prélever la fois en même temps. Hydra réutilisa la scie électrique pour couper les os as coter du sternum et dans le dos en passent au travers du torse du cochon qui continua d'hurler avec une voix déjà très abimer. Elle continua en prélèvent la langue de son cousin presque mort. Pour faire durer le plaisir de la vengeance elle jeta le sort pour arrêter toute hémorragie qui fonctionna à merveille. Grace à sa puissance qui ses multiplier de 5 Hydra devint non seulement la détentrice de magie la plus puissante à jamais avoir exister. _Dans vos dent tom marvelo judusort et albus dombeldoor ! Tien il faudrait que je me venge d'eux aussi_ pansa Hydra.

Le corps presque mort de son cousin pendais mollement toujours accrocher à son mur. La sorcière admira son travaille et vie que la chambre avait été peinturer du sang de son cousin. _Beaucoup plus jolie que ça n'a jamais été_. Pansa Hydra de l'aspect de la pièce _. Continuons._

Elle enchaina en ouvrent le crane de Dudley pour prendre le cerveau et termina avec le cœur. Suite as ses actions Dudley dersley décédas sans cris avec une expression de pure terreur.

 _La famille va bien se régaler…._


	5. Chapter 5

Pétunia dersley se réveilla pour préparer le déjeuner de sa famille en pestent que Vernon aurait dû garder la sale pute pour faire les tâches ingrates. L'hypocrisie suintais de ses parole vue quelle avais apprécier tous les objets que Vernon avait acheter avec l'argent de la vente d'Hydra. En descendant a la cuisine elle vit qu'il y avait un jambon qui cuisais doucement dans le four. Pétunia étais heureuse que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle faisait enfin le déjeuner. Elle vit aussi que la table était mi et plusieurs autre met ont été préparer. Un foie gras, des saucisses, de la tête en fromage, des œufs a la coque décoquiller, des œufs brouiller, des crêpes, des toasts, des steak et steakets avec du bacon étais dans les poêles en attente d'être cuite.

Ne se posent aucune questions pétunia termina le repas qui sentais très bon sans apercevoir la camera qui la filmais.

Puis vint le temps de réveiller la famille, Vernon et Marjorie pris de très nombreuse minute a être réveiller car les deux en bon alcoolique c'était enivrer la nuit dernière avec de l'alcool de piètre qualité. Dudley ne se réveilla pas mais pétunia se dit que le chérubin devait être très fatiguer de la soirée de hier alors elle le laissa dormir comme le gros bébé qu'il est.

Les adultes étaient attablés depuis plusieurs minute discutais ensemble.

-ce jambon est délicieux pétunia. Commenta Marjorie

-peux-tu me donner encore du vin ? Il a un petit gout que je ne reconnais pas mais qui est très bon. Continua Vernon a l'encontre de pétunia qui étais très heureuse que on lui dit quelle cuisine bien.

Pétunia as toujours envier sa nièce, le monstre n'avais as peine que trois ans et pourtant elle cuisinait comme un chef 5 Etoile alors qu'elle l'adulte ne produisais que des plats dégoutent. Pétunia as toujours eu peur quand le petit monstre attint l'âge de 13 an que Vernon la choisis a elle sa femme parce que la sorcière étais extrêmement belle, petite menue, de grand yeux magnifique, une poitrine avantageuse, douer en tout et très intelligente. Ses en parti pourquoi pétunia rendais la vie infernale as la fille de sa salope de sœur. Jamais elle n'avouerait cela as personne.

Quel est la sorte de viande que tu as utilisé pét ? je ne reconnais pas le gout. Je l'adore. Demandas Marjorie qui se fi approuver par Vernon.

Je crois qu'il s'agit de porc. Rebondie doucement pétunia.

Ce vin est merveilleux. Acheté en d'autre, pétunia. Ordonna Vernon d'un ton bourru

Oui, chéri. Répondis sa femme.

Une fois le repas fini tout la nourriture avais disparus au fond de leur estomac sans font. Vernon trouva dans le salon un cd sans non sur la table de thé face à la télévision. Pris de curiosité il appela pétunia et Margerie qui commençais as se demander où son chien était.

Vous savez ses quoi ? demanda brusquement Vernon.

Non. Répondit pétunia.

Ses peut être à Dudley ? Questionna Marjorie. Tu as vu mon bébé ?

Non. Répondit le mari et son épouse simultané.

On va écouter sa puis on va chercher ton chien. Décida Vernon.

L'enregistrement commença noir puis elle montra Dudley se faire tirer de son lit et clouée au mur par une silhouette noire qui commença à couper une jambe à froid à Dudley puis continua as prélever des choses et d'autre sur le corps de la victime. Vernon, pétunia et Marjorie ne pouvais pas retirer leur regard de la vidéo morbide ni même se rendre compte que c'était vrai.

Vernon pris d'une impulsion se leva pour aller à la chambre de son fils. Le spectacle qui l'attendis fus terrible pour lui. Il y avait du sang sécher partout. Il remarqua vaguement qu'il avait des clous dans le mur. Le hurlement de Vernon fit sursauter pétunia que vomis de peur et de choc. Elle avait mangé son dudleynouchet ! Le chaos s'installa entre le mari et sa femme.

SES TA FAUTE ! SORCIERE ! MONSTRE ! PUTE ! TU MA FAIT MANGER MON HERITIER ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurlas Vernon qui étais revenus dans le salons.

Avant que pétunia ne puis réagir Vernon l'attrapa pour la jeter au sol puis la rouer de coup jusqu'à ce que les dents de cheval de sa femme ne soient que des souvenir. Enfin pétunia goutais au traitement qu'Hydra avais endurer de Vernon. En ce débâtent t'en bien que mal pétunia attrapas un bibelot et le frappa sur la tête à Vernon qui fus déstabiliser. La lutte continua entre eu deux.

-ou est mon chien. Murmura Marjorie pas plus affecter que sa d'avoir manger son neveu.

Un certain temps passa et des policiers fi irruption dans la maison est essaya d'arrêter pétunia et Vernon de se battre ce qui relevais de l'impossible. Le morse immonde et sa salope de cheval- girafe avais plus de ressource que prévus.

-SORTER DE CHEZ MOI ESPECE D'ABRUTIS hurlais Vernon le visage violacer.

\- VOUS ARRETER CE GOUJA ! IL MA FRAPER ! Ordonna pétunia hystérique.

\- QUE TOUT LE MONDE CE CALME ! Déclara un policier.

-NOUS AVONS BESIONS DE RENFORE AU 4 PRIVET DRIVE. DEPECHER VOUS. ENVOYER DES EMBULENTIER AUSSI ! Criais un autre policier dans un talk walkie.

Le raffut interminable fit sortir tous les gens de privet drive pour regarder l'arrestation des monstres du les voisins du numéro 4 avais vus les dersley tuer et manger leur fils. Beaucoup fut malade mais certain c'était remis assez pour venir exprimer leur dégout au dersley lorsque ceux-ci se firent embarquer dans les voitures de police.

-j'ai toujours sue que c'était des mauvaises graines. Commenta la femme du 5em

-ses gens sont de la pire espèce qui soit. Dit un homme habitent au 10 em

-tu as tout à fait raison. Acquiesça la femme du 10 em d'accord avec son mari.

-oh mon dieu ! ce sont des démons ! ils devraient mourir ! Ragea la femme du 1 em

\- …ils sont dégelas…. Marmonna le gars du 6em

\- et dire que nos fils étaient amis commentas le père polkiss tout sauf fier

\- je me demande la fille super baisable que tout le mec voulait mettre dans leur lit est où ? Demanda Malcom un ami de Dudley qui étais plus intéresser à Hydra que par son ami.

\- aucun idée. Ils l'ont peut-être mangé ? Spécula Dennis l'un des amis de Dudley qui n'étais pas franchement toucher de la mort de son chef.

-ou elle est partie après tout cette fille était très intelligente même si elle ne le montrait pas. Commenta Gordon qui avais lui aussi passer plus de temps as regarder Hydra que à parler à Dudley.

\- hey les garçons de qui vous parler demandas les adultes proches d'eux.

-Hydra Potter, les dersley l'appelais monstre ou freak. Ils disaient aussi qu'elle était une catin idiote voleuse et méchante. Personnellement je n'ai jamais trouvé ça. Je pensais quand nous étions enfants que la façon don nous nous comportions avec elle était normal. J'aimerais bien lui reparler pour m'excuser. Avoua pierre piteusement

-qui sa ? demanda la mère à Malcom

-Hydra, la fille vraiment belle qui portais des immonde lunette ronde qui cachais les yeux les plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Répondis Dennis rêveusement.

\- je suis d'accord mais elle avait également de très jolie cheveux noir si foncer qu'ils devenaient bleu. Au soleil ils paressaient êtres mauve et bleu mais ils ont toujours été naturel. Continua Malcom en réfléchissent tout haut.

\- ses drôle moi ce que je préférais c'était sa taille et l'expression naturel de son visage. Commenta pierre

\- ses étrange je n'ai pas de souvenir d'elle… dit le père de Malcom

\- une petit brin de fille avec une peau très pale mais parfait je pourrais la comparer facilement avec une statue d'une déesse de beauté. Elle avait une jolis bouche pulpeuse rouge comme si elle c'était empiffrer de fruit rouge et de très grand yeux vert émeraude qui perse votre âme pour y lire ce qu'elle veut. Le tout coupler as des cheveux noirs bleuté qui atteignais ses anches. Son expression naturel étais rêveuse comme une fille amoureuse qui se langui de son amant. Décrivit pierre de manière rêveuse

\- serais tu amoureux ? rétorqua la mère de pierre

\- si je la connaissais mieux peux être. Répondit-il mystérieusement

\- que veux-tu dire ? Questionna brusquement le père à Gordon

\- ce qu'il veut dire ses que personne ne connaît Hydra. Dudley ne nous laissait pas lui parler ou s'approcher elle pourtant il y avait de très nombreuse personne qui voulais le faire. Elle était vraiment gentille et timide. Répondis dénis

-oui, elle nous a aider à un moment ou un autre même si on était les pires abrutis avec elle. Après tout se n'est pas sa faute si les dersley ne l'habillais pas comme il faut ou ne lui as pas fourni de lunette avants que les profs les obligent. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus montrer au grand jour qu'elle était intelligente. Dit sombrement Gordon

-alors comment savez-vous tout cela sur elle ?! S'exclama une femme qui avais écouter la discussion.

-ont la beaucoup observer après qu'elle nous est aider. Nous savons que dudley la frapper ou Vernon et encore moins pétunia de la gifler. Le pire ses les paroles qu'ils n'arrêtais pas de dire. Marmonna pierre

-quoi !? cria la mère de pierre

\- explique de quoi tu parles ! ordonna le père a pierre

\- il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour voir qu'Hydra étais sous alimenter, exploiter et battus ! Ce que je ne comprends pas ses que vous les adultes avaient cru la merde que les dersley disais sur elle ! Aucun d'entre vous n'avez vu ce qui crève les yeux ! Les barreaux à sa fenêtre. Le fait qu'elle est obligée de faire toute les corvées et que pétunia et Dudley ne font rien ! Que Vernon accusait Hydra de tout toujours ! Les cris qu'elle as surement laisser enchape enfants quand il la bâtait ! La fausse sollicitude des dursley envers tout le monde ! Cria pierre en colère

\- les prof non rien vue aussi. Aucun adulte ne voyait rien. Tout le monde a cru que le petit ange qui étais esclave des dersley étais le mal mais en vérité elle aurait très certainement aider tous les gens qu'elle ne pouvait sans aucune consentions. Continua Malcom

-sérieusement…. Demanda la mère de Gordon pas très consterné.

-Enfants nous étions mèchent avec elle. Je regret tellement. Dit Dennis

-je ferais très certainement n'importe quoi pour Hydra si elle me le demandait. Jura Gordon

-moi aussi. Répondis simultanément les trois autres garçons.

En font ont entendais la sœur à Vernon être hystérique à propos d'un chien qui as disparue.

A leur insu une certaine sorcière avait écouté et regarder tout ce qui c'étais passer. Elle sourit et se dit quelle allais changer ses plans les concernent.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soir pierre, Malcom, Dennis et Gordon retourna chez eux après des discutions as plus finir avec la police et leur parent. Ils étaient exténués mais ça ne les empêcha pas d'ouvrir leur ordinateur pour communiquer avec les autres grâce à leur webcam. La discussion était bien entamée quand l'un d'eux trouvas un message signer Hydra. Très rapidement les autres en trouvèrent aussi.

 _Cher pierre, Malcom, Dennis et Gordon, J'ai entendus ce que vous avez dit. J'ai toujours sue que vous n'étiez pas que brutes idiote. Merci d'avoir tenté de me protéger et aider. As ce moment-là j'étais tellement désespérer que je me disais que je devais abandonner et que les humains n'étaient que des abrutis._

 _J'ai prévus de faire un nettoyage a privet drive bientôt mais je n'ai pas envie de vous impliquer puisque vous avez été gentils avec moi de manière détournée. Si vous voulez en savoir plus venez me rejoindre à la vieille église abandonner qui est à 5 kilomètre de privet drive ver 1heur du matin. Éviter les rues principales les policier vadrouille. Je vous attends._

 _Hydra._

Qu'es qu'ont fait ? Dit pierre

On y va décida Gordon

Time skip

Les quatre garçons étaient face à l'église glauque. Pierre se rapprocha de Malcom inconsciemment.

Bon ont va pas rester à regarder une porte des heures non plus! S'exclama Gordon.

L'intérieure étais plein de poussière les bans étaient renverser sauf le premier rang. La crois étais briser par endroit et un corps étais coucher sur l'hôtels _. Attendez un corps !?_ Pansa simultanément les 4 gars.

Bonsoir dit le corps en les fessant sursauter. Les bougis de toute la bâtisse s'allumèrent d'un coup et le corps s'assis.

Hydra !

Quoi vous ne saviez pas ? répondit doucement la fille

Dah. Répondit Gordon.

Ton œil il a quoi ?! demanda pierre

Hydra leur expliqua tout de son arriver chez les dersley, de la lettre de Poudlard, de tout ce qui si étais passer, la vente d'elle par Vernon et le sacrifice ratée quelle aurais dû être. Après la discutions les gars étais sidérer de tout ce que la petite fille avait vécus. Le fait qu'elle n'était plus humaine ne les déconcertais pas.

Ok je crois que nous avons tous compris mais tu veux que on face quoi ? Demanda

Je veux que vous viviez vos rêves mais avants je veux que vous me disiez si je peux me venger de tout le monde de privet drive sauf vous. Dit Hydra

Ma mère a toujours voulus faire de moi ce que je suis pas et ne m'a jamais vu comme je suis elle me voie que comme elle veut que je sois. Si tu veux te venger d'elle y as aucun problème. Dit Gordon qui n'a jamais eu une relation avec sa mère. Ils ne faisaient que partager une maison et leur sang. Bien que triste de ne pas pouvoir développer de relation avec elle Gordon n'empêchera jamais Hydra de se venger. Après tout Hydra l'aider et compris plus que sa mère ne là jamais fait.

Flash-back

Il était tard, un petit Gordon se promenais dans les rues alentour du parc pour se divertir un peu. Sa mère était actuellement entrains de se promener dans des boites de nuit et bar de Londres sans ne se soucier aucunement de son fils. Gordon savait depuis longtemps qu'il est né d'un accident et que son géniteur n'avait jamais aimer sa mère. Cette femme couchait avec plusieurs hommes pour son amusement propre. A privet drive il ne devait pas avoir un homme qui ne l'avais pas baisé sur une table.

A cause de sa mère Gordon grandi trop vite dans sa tête. Il fessait semblent d'être un petit gars innocent mais en réalité il ne pensait que à tuer tous les gens qu'il voyait. Personne n'avait d'importance après tout.

Il se dirigea vers les balançoires quand un homme étrange qu'il n'avait pas vu l'attrapas.

Qu'es qu'un joli enfant comme toi fait ici ? Dit l'homme vicieusement

Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ordonna l'enfants

Non. Laisse-toi faire tu vas aimer. Sur ses mont l'homme plaqua l'enfant au sol et lui déchira le pantalon qu'il portait.

L'homme enfonça ses doigts sans aucune préparation dans l'anus du garçon ce qui lui fit extrêmement mal. Avant que l'homme ne puis continuer un Object lui frappa le crane assez fort.

L'adulte s'effondra sur Gordon que rampa de sous l'homme. As ce moment l'adulte regagnais assez de conscience pour se mette à genoux.

Gordon qui aperçus une fillette avec une batte de baseball derrière l'homme recula encore plus loin. La fillette s'élança sur l'homme et frappas sans arrêt sur l'homme jusqu'à ce que le crane explose en quelque sorte mettent du sang partout y compris sur elle-même. Quand l'homme rendis sont dernier souffle la fillette arrêta de frapper pour regarder le sang s'étendre fasciner.

-merci…murmura Gordon a la fillette qu'il reconnut comme étant la cousine de Dudley le gros lard que sa mère voulait qu'il soit amis.

\- Il n'y as pas de quoi mais tu ne devrais pas être ici ses dangereux la nuit. Répondis la fille

-tu est ici aussi et ses quoi ton nom ?

-je suis ici car les dersley m'empêche de rentrer au 4. Je m'appelle Hydra. Enchaina Hydra avec un sourire lumineux malgré le fait qu'elle venait de tuer un homme.

-Vien chez moi tu peux pas rester tout le temps dehors et ma mère ne rentrera pas. Proposa Gordon.

\- je veux bien mais je dois me débarrasser de ça. Dit-elle en pointent le corps mort.

\- je vais t'aider. Balançons le dans le chantier de constriction, sa cachera tout. S'exclama doucement Gordon

\- ses une bonne idée fessant sa. Répondis Hydra.

Les enfants se débarrassaient du corps sans trop de mal et rentra cher Gordon pour se changer de vêtement ou habiller dans le cas du garçon. Très vite ils devinrent de très bon amis même s'ils ne s'affichaient pas ensemble pour ne pas que leur famille les sépare sous un prétexte quelque conque.

Fin du flash-back

Nous ne pouvons pas faire ce que tu veux en restent ici. Enchaina Dennis

Nous pouvons partir. Déclara fermement pierre.

Rien nous rattache ici. Acquiesça Malcom

Je suis une héritière de famille noble donc j'ai plusieurs maison et bâtiment. Je vais vous envoyer au étais unis mais vous aller devoir vous trouver des travaille en même temps que l'école car je peux vous assurer que 50 % des dépense. Annonça Hydra.

Tous les gars étaient heureux de ce qu'Hydra avais planifier pour eux, bien qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas énormément sauf Gordon, ils lui fessaient confiance facilement. Pierre et Malcom étais gay ce que leur parent respectif considérait comme une erreur de la nature. Dennis lui était le cadet d'une famille de 4 enfant dont les parents ne voulais qu'une seule fille. Ironiquement le troisième bébé à être née dans cette famille fut une fille mais un quatrième est apparue sans crier gare. Les parents fessaient ressentir à leurs trois fils que leur présence n'était pas voulue. Hydra n'a jamais eu de tabou alors les gars se sont fait accepter avec une facilité déconcertante puisqu'il était ami avec Gordon. Ses comme ça que se lia de connaissance les trois garçons qui ne connaissais pas déjà Hydra.

Time skip

Maintenant que les gars étaient en chemins vers leur nouvelle maison, Hydra souri car la chasse commence enfin.

Time skip

Privet drive étais calme bien que les gens étaient toujours chez eux terroriser intérieurement par l'idée que d'autre personne comme les dersley habite dans leur cartier tranquille.

Une panne de courent plongeas tout dans le noir. Les femmes des maisons crièrent un peu. Quelque instant plus tard une des maisons la 6em commença à prendre en feu. Les gens qui y habitais ne pouvais pas sortir.

Evans et Tiphaine habitais au 6 em privet drive depuis 30 an jamais aucun des deux n'a pensé qu'une des familles voisine à leur maison allais commettre de telle atrocité que les dersley c'était rendis coupable. Le couple écoutait la télévision en ce détendant quand l'électricité se coupa sans avertissement. Pas longtemps après que Evans est vérifier les systèmes d'alimentation ne trouvent rien il remonta en haut. En ce retournent vers sa femme pour lui dire ses découverts. Quand un bruit de corps qui tombe par terre ce fi entende. En cherchent il vit une fille a la fenêtre. Elle avait la peau gris pale, de long cheveux noir et un liquide épais noir coulent d'une orbite vide. Ce qui terrifia le plus Evans étais sans certainement le sourire sadique qu'arborais la fille.

Une odeur de feu ce rependis partout. En regardent Tiphaine vit des flammes immenses dévorer la maison. Elle tenta de fuir par la porte pour s'apercevoir que toute les issu étais condamner par une force supérieure. Tiphaine paniqua depuis quelque seconde quand une vive douleur la prise au cœur.

Sans que la femme sans rende compte un être c'était glisser dans son dos. Une main traversa le torse de Tiphaine par son dos pour arracher le cœur et le dévorer lorsque la femme était toujours consciente.

Lorsque Evans se rendit compte que la maison brulait il regarda partout pour prendre sa femme et sortir. Il retrouva son épouse coucher sur le sol en s'approchent Evans vi le sang et le trou béant du torse de Tiphaine. Le choc l'immobilisa totalement le feu se répondis dans la maison et brula l'homme qui repris conscience de l'environnement.

La fille regarda la mort lente de l'homme qui fus son voisin.

Numéraux 6 Dead. Au suivent. Murmura la fille

Le reste de la nuis se remplis de doux crie des proies. Aucun ne survit les policiers ne trouva jamais aucun indices ….

Ses comme ça que les internautes créèrent bloody hunter conter permit les tueurs les plus mythique : les creepypasta.


	7. Chapter 7

Eyeless jack sort du bâtiment de la secte et suivit l'odeur alléchante du nouveau creep. Cela mena à une prairie. Le nouveau étai partis depuis quelque temps à peine lorsqu'il arriva.

-super. Marmonnas pour lui-même ej

Comme l'être qu'il devait trouver jack se mis en marche pour le capturer et le ramener à slander man.

Time skip

Plusieurs jours après jack arrivât à un cartier de 50 maison toute carboniser. L'odeur de sang étais partout.

Il y avait des policier, pompier, infirmier et croc mort peu importe où vous regarder. ej décidas d'écouter ce que ce creep avais fait.

Il y a comme estimation plus de 100 personne mortes dans ses feux. Il n'y a plus de témoin nulle part. déclara le policier sous pression.

Les feux semblent être préméditer. Enchaina le pompier troubler de la quantité de feu qu'ils avaient eu à combattre.

Aucun survivant. Je me demande pourquoi nous sommes ici. Soupira l'infirmier.

Les corps comportent presque tous des perforations au torse d'après mes premières constatations. Annonça le croc mort de la bande.

Perforation ? Questionna à son tour le pompier.

Oui. Au niveau du cœur. Je n'ai vu que 15 corps pour l'instant. Mes collègues semblent avoir vu ce type de blessure sur leur propre corps.

Maintenant ses sûr, le bureau ne va pas avoir un sec de repos. Ce plaignit le policier.

Après avoir recueillis ses information eyeless jack se dirigea vers une marque de slander se trouvant dans un sous boit a plus de 7 kilomètre de là.

Sur la scène de crime ej ne pouvais plus satire l'odeur du creep alors il fut d'autant plus surpris de la sentir à nouveau près de cette vielle église. Le nouveau étai de toute évidence venus ici il y as une à deux nuit.

Eyeless activa la marque en secouent la tête.

Ej ? tu l'as eu ? Demanda slander dans la tête de eyeless jack

Non. Le creep as tuer au moins 150 gens depuis sa naissance. Exposa jack

150 ?! ses beaucoup et il n'existe que depuis 10 jours ! s'exclama slandy

Il tue depuis qu'il ses réveiller. La sect., puis des humains sur le chemin et un cartier complet. Je ne sais pas exactement comment les victimes du cartier sont mort mais les gens sur le chemin ce sont faites arracher le cœur. Réplica ej

Mode opératoire ? Qu'es qu'il fait des cœurs ? Questionna slender man

Il mange les cœurs je crois. Je n'en sais pas plus donc je vais espionner les policiers et je te reparlerais plus tard. Soupira jack ennuyeux par la discussion.

D'accord mais si dans un moi tu ne reviens pas je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un te voir. Rétorqua slandy et coupent court à la discussion.

Enfoirer il pourrais refiler sa a quelqu'un d'autre. Grinça ej

Time skip

L'enquête de privet drive comme fut appeler ce dossier s'est avérais être extrêmement difficile. Il n'y avait aucune preuve. Le bureau du faire appel à des profileurs qui ne pus guerre avancer plus.

Mais ils trouvèrent qu'il manquait 5 adolescent. Un drame est survenu avants au 4 em. Parmi les ados porter disparue 4 d'entre eux étais amis avec la victime du 4em. La dernière personne ne savait quand elle disparue.

Eyeless continua à lire les rapports de l'enquête mais le fait qu'il annexe au feu un autre dossier le laissa perplexe alors il recueilli le dossier qui complétais l'autre. Le dossiers Cannibale 4 privet drive, dersley fut difficile à trouver. A l'intérieur il y avait un tas document photo et même un cd.

Le soir du xx pétunia dersley, monta dans la chambre de son fils, Dudley dersley, à 1h00 pour prélever des parties du corps. Le biceps crural, demi tendineux et quadriceps de la jambe droite puis enchaînas avec la coupe du grand fessier gauche. Ensuive vint la prise de l'intestin et les triceps branchial avec le grand dorcal accompagner des côtes. La coupe fut faite bord en bord du corps à l'aide d'une scie électrique en suivants le sternum et la colonne vertébrale. La langue de la victime fut retirer suite a ceci. Le cerveau fut le dernière organe pris du corps.

Pétunia dersley alla à la cuisine avec les organes et os. A 1h55 elle sorti un grand chaudron qu'elle remplit d'eau puis alla nettoyer les intestins et couper la grandeur qu'elle voulait. La femme les plongea ensuite dans l'eau qui a eu le temps de bouillie entre temps. Elle prit ensuite les muscle de la cuisse quelle assaisonnas avec diverse épice et enfourna le tout à feu doux. Le muscle du fessier fut alors tranché finement des tranches de viande.

La femme sorti un moulin à viande manuel et commença à mettre les reins avec d'autre viande a l'intérieur. Le manque de matière poussa la tueuse à utiliser la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : le chien de Marjorie dersley. Âpres avoir couper ce dernier avec le couteau de boucher utiliser précédemment, pétunia dersley le mit dans le moulin. Elle assaisonna le tout aussi.

Les intestins finis de bouillir a peine une minute plus tard. La tueuse égoutta les boyaux vide et enfila le tout sur une machine pour remplir les boyaux qu'elle venait de sortir. La viande qui a été passer dans le moulin fut mis dans les saucisses. En terminent pétunia fit bouillir encore le « chapelet de saucisses » pour une demis heure avant de les retirer pour les mettre dans une poêle a cuissons sur la cuisinière. Une fois griller « les saucisses » fut alors stocker dans un ré chaud jusqu'au déjeuner.

Pétunia dersley s'attaqua alors au foie et au cœur de Dudley dersley. Une fois « les étape » fait elle les mit à cuire. Une fois enfourner la tueuse prépara le cerveau à devenir de la tête en fromage ». Elle termina avec les cotes de la victime qu'elle badigeonna de miel et d'ail finement hacher puis parsemer sur « la viande ».

En attente que « le repas » sois prêt pétunia dersley mit la table et prépara « les mets » déjà cuits pour que la famille ce serve.

Lorsque tout « les mets » fut fin prêt ou proche de leur cuisson total pétunia dersley retourna dormir au coter de son mari en tout impunité à 3h00.

Les dersley consuma leur fils et neveux à 7h30.

Le matin du jour suivant les voisins reçus tous des CDs à 8h30, du « parfait repas dersley » en visionnent les vidéos ils appelèrent la police pour remettre les preuves qui furent examiner par le détective. O. mec ordi et le policier. A. Aviras. Ses derniers appelèrent des renforce pour procéder à une arrestation des suspects.

Lorsque l'arrestation débuta Vernon et pétunia dersley ce frappais tout deux avec des objets qui les entouras. Il fallut de nombreuse minute pour les arrêter. Marjorie dersley ne posa aucune résistance mais à commencer à crier qu'elle voulait son chien. A 9h00 tout étais terminer.

Les chef d'accusation : pour l'affaire 24-0129 n4 privet drive

Pétunia Evans dersley: cannibalisme, meurtre préméditer, complicité de crime , kidnapping, négligence, exploitation, torture mental, vole qualifier, diffamation.

Vernon dersley : cannibalisme, voie de fait sur un enfant, vante d'un enfants (consulter le dossiers l'héritière disparue), complicité de meurtre, voie de fait envers pétunia dersley, accepter des pots de vin, donner des pots de vin, extorque de l'argent, arnaquer, usage de faux, kidnapping, négligence.

Margerie dersley : exploitation, vente illégale de chien, cannibalisme, complicité aggraver de vente d'enfants, complicité de meurtre.

Fin du dossiers 24-0129 n4 privet drive

Eyeless ce demanda vaguement si le creep étais l'enfants qui étais mentionner sans être nommer dans le dossier. Il partit don chercher le dossiers l'héritière disparue datent du même moment.

Le xx la police venue sur les lieux du 4 privet drive pour enquêter sur l'affaire 24-0129 découvrit qu'il devrait y avoir un autre membre a cette famille. Hydra Cassiopée Potter black, héritière des famille noble Potter et black. Les nombreuses sociétés posséder par ses familles fut geler lors de la mort de lord James charlus Potter et lord Sirius orions black en attente de leur héritière.

Les parents de la jeune Potter décédèrent lors de ses 15 mois. La garde ne fut pas attitrée au dersley mais l'enfants y fut envoyer quand même. Durant tout l'enfance Hydra Potter a été exploiter, battue et affamer selon les nombreuses plaintes de divers personne qui se sont tous tue suite a une visite de Vernon dersley. Le détective g. Parvati, ne trouva rien d'autre de nombreuse preuve a convictions pointe Vernon, pétunia et Dudley dersley comme coupable de torture sur la personne de Hydra Potter.

Pièce jointe :

La photo du garde-robe qui abrita Hydra Potter jusqu'à 11an, couvert de sang et griffure a l'intérieure.

Le journal intime de Dudley derdley.

Journal intime de pétunia dersley.

Album photo trophée de Vernon dersley.

Couverture de bébé couverte de sang appartenant à Hydra Potter.

Document médical d'Hydra Potter.

Document d'école d'Hydra Potter.

Selon les preuve Vernon dersley a vendus Hydra Potter le xx à un certain John Smith. Il reçut pour ce crime une somme de 100 000 000$ que la famille dersley dilapida en une après-midi.

Les recherche de Hydra Potter ne mène à rien l'affaire est abandonner jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

Dans le dossier il y avait une photo de Hydra Potter. eyeless jack n'avais jamais vue de fille plus belle que cette petite dame. De long cheveux noir encre avec des yeux émeraude brillant une peau de porcelaine un petit nez légèrement retroussé lui donnent un air canaille un petit menton pointu. Elle lui donna l'impression d'être un ange lunatique mais quelque chose dans ses yeux montrait qu'elle pouvait être très dangereuse. Ce fait excita d'autant plus jack.

 _De tout vraisemblance le nouveau creep avais un haut pourcentage d'être Hydra Potter black._ Songeât ej

Ils décidèrent de faire disparaitre les trois dossiers celui des dersley, des meurtres de mass et d'Hydra Potter.

 _Je suis sûr qu'à la maison on va aimer le petit filme de la nouvelle_. Souriait-il mentalement.


	8. Chapter 8

eyeless jack recherchais depuis un mois la creep sans resultas. La recherche le conduit à newcastle upon tyne, kingstone-upon-hull , York puis darlington.

Bien que jack traquais depuis longtemps la jeune creep il ne parvenais jamais à la voir complètement. Il finit par apercevoir vaguement Hydra ou quel que soit son nouveau nom, dans la ville de darlington. Magnifique ville avec un style victorien ancien. La dame s'enfuyait de la scène en sautent de toit en toit. ej savais pertinemment qu'il ne l'attraperais pas ce soir alors il prefairas regarder l'œuvre de la creep.

L'œuvre en question étais avants cette soirée un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la beauté quel conque avec des cheveux foncés et une peau chocolat terne signe de mauvaise nutrition. Les yeux du gars sont manqués tout comme son cœur laissent ainsi sa poitrine béante. Le sang de la triste victime repeignait doucement le sol entourent le corps en scintillent doucement à la lumière de la lune. Une odeur de peur embaumait l'air.

Jack imaginait facilement que cet homme hurler pendants ses dernier instant grâce à l'expression qui se gravas lors de la mort. Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de eyeless jack.

 _Ils ont bien fait de l'appelé bloody hunter, comme chasseuse elle semble merveilleuse._ Pansais il en constate que la proie avait été traquer comme un vulgaire animal.

ej parti du portrais macabre en sifflotent London bridge is falling down dans la nuit silencieuse.

En repartent vers l'endroit où il restait en attente que bloody hunter change de ville encore jack passa devient un magasin d'électronique. Les télévisions dans la vitrine s'allumas sur de la neige. Très vite l'image affichas Zelda majoras masque ainsi qu'un hilien blond avec une peau pale. Les iris du hilien sont rouge avec la sclére noir du sang coulait de l'orbite. En somme le hillien ressemblais à Link du jeu légende of Zelda bien que le garçon détestait lorsque qu'ont l'Apelle ainsi.

-... H3y m4n ! t'3n pr3nd b3auc0up d3 t3mp5 p0ur tr0uv3r l3 cr33p ! Dit l'elfe

-pas comme si elle était facile à trouver et à chopper BEN. Grognât jack

BEN Drowning comme il sajisait se moqua de jack pendent quelque minute.

\- s13ndy 4ur4i5 du d0nn3r l4 mi55i0n 4 j3ff 0u m0i! 13 tr43ill35 53r4i5 d3j4 fini5! blastais BEN

-sort de cette tv maintenant. Ordonnas jack agacer. On rentre.

-0k.

-... au fait le creep est une fille. Annonça jack

-...

Ben venait avais des bugs depuis plusieurs minutes quand jack décidas qu'il en avait assez et quitta.

Time skip

Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je recherche partout sur le web qui elle étais ou elle était ce qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a vécus et tous les liens qu'elle a entretenus avec des gens. Ses sa ? demanda ben dubitatif. Calmement ben

Lorsque ben devenais exister ou en colère il parlait toujours avec des chiffres comme les programme électronique bien sur les gens ne l'apprenais que si ben étais dans un moniteur. Il pouvait également prendre possession de tous les appareille électronique puisqu'il est fondamentalement une âme morte qui fusionna avec un programme de jeux. En ce moment jack et ben ce tenais au centre d'un salon avec le sol en bois flottent gris brus sombre qui de toute évidence avais plusieurs années. Les murs de la pièce perdaient un peu du plâtre qui les recouvrais anciennement à certain endroit. En somme l'appartement étais très abimer et vieux comme tout le bâtiment puisqu'il sajisais d'un immeuble abandonner supposément hanté. Tous les creep qui avais besoin d'un endroit ou allé vont dans les maisons, immeubles, iles, villes, industries et manoirs abandonner a cause qu'ils sont hantés, qu'il y a eu des meurtres, que les gens croient a tort être maudit ou encore les endroits qui habiterais en théorie des créatures mortels. Ses assez utile que les gens ennuilleux sont facilement effreiller.

Oui ses ce que je veux-tu fait tu as bien compris après avoir tout trouver ce que tu peux-tu fais comme d'habitude et efface son existence aux yeux des outsiders. Ordonna eyeless jack.

…. Depuis quand tu te prend pour le chef ? baka! En temps normal je te forcerais à jouer à majora's mais puisque slander m'a dit de t'obéir. Morda ben vicieusement.

Fait le. Grogna jack.

Ben lui lassa un sal regard avants d'entré littéralement dans son ordinateur portable. L'écrans devint noir avec des milliers de 1 et 0 vert qui la recouvras peu à peu.

Jack repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vues ben faire ça.

Flash-back

Il se trouvait dans la cuisine à regarder slander faire cuire le souper pour les autres puisque personne ne d'autre pouvais bien faire le repas sans foutre un bordelle monstre dans la pièce ou mettre le feu a quelque chose. Merci à ticci Toby pour avoir faillis faire bruler le manoir complet il y a quelque jour. Laisser lj ou jeff si vous voulez être traumatiser a jamais par un simple met ou du moins ce qui devrais être un met…. Ses même pas la peine de demander a Sally ou ben de cuisiner car les deux vont se contenter de mettre plein de friandise et autre cochonnerie comme repas supposément bon pour la santé. hoodi et masky pouvais cuisiner mais ils détestais sa alors ils avais la fâcheuse tendance a faire des truc très simple mais vite faits peux importer si sa goute déguelasse. Alors les cuisinier d'office sont slandy et ej puisque personne ne veut risquer une indigestion.

-eyeless, va chercher tout le monde. Dit slander man tranquillement.

Eyeless jack parti donc en quête des autres gens. Jeff et lj étais dans le salon à écouter risidente evil entièrement. En repartent jack vi dans le passage qui menais au deuxième étage Sally chanter en jouent avec la tête coupée d'une de ses victimes. Puis vint le tour de Toby, masky et hoodie les trois ce trouvais dans la salle de jeu du deuxième étage. Ils étaient tout simplement en train de jouer de la musique pour hoodie, jouer avec un x box pour masky et jouer avec le feu pour Toby. Il ne restait plus que ben à avertir ce qui ne serais pas difficile puisqu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. La 4em porte du troisième étage étais celle de ben. Sa chambre si on pouvait appeler sa comme ça, étais tout simplement horribles. Les emballages de bonbon, canette de liqueur et boite de pizza polluais partout la seule chose qui étais bien ordonner étais l'étagère de jeux vidéo qui se situais à coter du mur de consol et ordinateur. Ce mur était très impressionné il y avait des étagères partout alentour d'un bureau su laquelle se trouvait une tour et un moniteur entourer lui aussi par un système de son. Toute les console qui se trouvait dans les étagères vis-à-vis du bureau étais relier en réseau au moniteur pour que le possesseur puis y jouer n'importe quand. La ness, super Nintendo, mega drive, l'atari 2600, play sation, Magnavox Odyssey, Ping-O-Tronic, PC-50X, Video-2000, Tele-Spiel, Coleco Telstar, Philips Odyssey, Pong, Radio Shack TV Scoreboard, Stunt Cycle, Video Pinball, Sega SG-1000 II, Master System, Sega Mark III, Game Boy Pocket, Game Boy Light, Game Boy Color, Nintendo 64, PSP Street, Wii, x box 360 et x box co habitaits sans que aucune ne prainent de poussiere. En ce moment même le détenteur de toute ses consoles n'étaient pas en vus mais son moniteur d'ordi affichait des 1 et 0 en vert fluo. La boite du jeu étais ouverte montrent que ben devais être en train d'y jouer. Le seul son qui étais entendue étais un grichement comme la neige ferais avec une télévision.

Jack resta impassible face à cet ordinateur quand le visage de Sonic apparue dans le moniteur, il n'avait aucune expression jusqu'au moment où Sonic aperçus ej qui lui continua à observer ce spectacle déroutent. Un sourire sadique fi sont apparition sur le visage de Sonic le sang qui lui dégoulinais des yeux noir encre lui donnas un air psychotique. Le rire mauvais qu'il fit empiras bien vite l'atmosphère de la pièce. Tous les êtres qui aurais pu voir ce spectacle serais probablement terroriser mais pour un creep comme jack rien ne pourrais lui faire peur après tous les personnalités des creeps étais tout ce qui pourrais être déclarer comme malsaine, folle et pervers.

-je veux parler à ben. Annona placement eyeless jack a sonic

\- _mec tu pourrais être sympas et dire bonsoir avants de parler ! Réagie un peu sinon je vais croire que je faire plus peur à qui que ce soit ! Blue face tu devrais peux être baiser quelqu'un tu sembles particulièrement stresser ! Ce moqua Sonic_

 _-_ Sonic, maintenant. Répondis agacer jack

 _\- si on a même plus le droit de rigoler ! Marmonna Sonic avec toujours son sourire fou au lèvre._

Un grésillent suivit lorsque Sonic partit chercher ben _._ La musique Song of Storm démarra puis le possesseur de la pièce apparue alors.

-souper. Dit ennuieller ej

-ok répondit l'elfe

Ben commença à sortir de l'écran de l'ordinateur ce qui étais bizard. Des mains, bras, tête puis tors et jambes semblais particulièrement étrange faute de meilleur mots. Comme si les témoins de la scène étaient en train de faire un Bad trip sous extasie, acide ou encore lsd.

 _Je me demande ce à quoi ressemble un creep sous ses drogues ?_ Pansa jack en sourient mentalement à la vision plus que divertissent.

Fin du flash back

-j4ck…. J4ck…..h3y bitchi 5hit ! cria ben pour attire l'attention de ej

-ta trouver quoi ?

\- et bien tu seras pas vraiment heureux de ce que j'ai trouver ou plutôt ce que je n'ai pas trouver. Répondis ben.

Au cour de son enfance plus 125 plainte fut fait au service de l'enfance pour Hydra Potter. Selon toute les preuve, témoignages et test tout prouve que Hydra Potter fut battu sévèrement, affamer près à la mort, négliger sévèrement et exploiter par ses tuteurs : les dersley. Plusieurs photos fus prise pour monter un dossier en béton armée mais tous disparue les quelque jour qui suivit pareil pour les témoins. Ils ont tous sans exception perdu la mémoire en quelque sorte. Au moment où ils font la plainte ils savent en détail les évènements mais seulement quelque heure plus tard ils ne se rappelle plus pourquoi ils sont là pour porter peinte certains des gens ont oublier jusqu'à l'existence même d'Hydra Potter. Dans le cartier de privet drive jamais personne ne se sont plaint du bruit au 4 privet drive mais dans le cartier a 1000 maitre de là il y a eu des pleine très nombreuse a ce sujet. Il y a eu également des signalements par des étrangers au sujet de la négligence que subissais Hydra Potter lorsque les dersley l'emmenais quelque part ce qui étais très rare. Lors d'un examen physique que les enfants de l'école primaire que fréquentais Hydra Potter l'infirmière aperçue que l'enfants avais de nombreuse blaisure mal cicatriser ainsi que des émataume très grand preuve de traitement violent a son égard. Mais encore une fois aucune action ne fus fait pour rectifier la situation. Comme toute les fois précédentes toute personne concerner oublia toute les informations.

Il y avait autre chose de curieux avec Hydra Potter officiellement elle n'est jamais née. Il n'y a aucun certificat de naissance et aucun enregistrement a aucune hôpital la journée de la naissance supposer d'Hydra Potter. Fait encore plus étrange James Potter le géniteur d'Hydra Potter n'existe pas pareille pour tout la lignée Potter. Il y a aussi quelque chose de bizard puisque Lily Potter née Evans, a l'Age de 11 ans es totalement disparue pour ne réapparaitre seulement a 19 ans lors de son mariage avec James Potter ce qui a été la première fois au l'homme à officiellement exister. Voilà pourquoi le nom du géniteur est connue. Le même schéma revient pour Hydra Potter à l'Age de 11 ans elle est totalement disparue sauf pour les étés.

Pourquoi est que Hydra Potter n'existe pas aux yeux de la société ?

Pourquoi Hydra Potter se fait battre sans que jamais personne ne le voie ?

Pourquoi est que les dersley la détestais tant ?

Seras elle traumatiser par ce qu'elle a vécus ?

Est pour sa quelle est creep ? ou est qu'elle a toujours été dédier à l'être ?

Vont-ils la retrouver ?

-voilà tous que j'ai trouver a sont sujet. Il n'y a aucune photo d'elle. Même le dossier que tu as vu au poste de police n'existe plus. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle peux concevoir qu'un humain disparèce mais toute une lignée ? Non. Il est extrêmement difficile de faire en sorte que quelqu'un ne soit jamais mentionner nulle part. en particulier des nobles. Les Potter ont réussi mais pas seulement je peux dire qu'il y a de très nombreuse famille qui sont sanser exister sans pour autant le faire. Il est trop dur de dire tous les noms mais je pense que Hydra Potter a peut-être fait partie d'une société secrète en quelque sorte. Cette société a fait en sorte que personne ne peut aider Hydra lorsqu'elle avait besoin de toute évidence. dit enctieusment ben ce qui ne lui ressemblais absolument pas.

Étonnamment eyeless jack ressentie une haine viscérale a la mention de la possibilité que des gens sachent ce qu'Hydra vivais sans faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il ressentie aussi un désire de la protéger très fort ce qui na aucun sens vu qu'il ne la connaissais pas personnellement. La compassion n'a jamais été son fort non plus de même que avants lorsqu'il était humain il pouvait être décrit comme sociopathe a 100% maintenant que jack est creep sa ses juste empirer évidement.

Trop obnubiler par ses penser il ne vit pas ben partir se promener dehors.


	9. Chapter 9

Les pas de ben le conduisirent dans un parc. Il y avait un étant peu profonds pour les canards, oies, signes et poissons. Le basin était entouré par des bans pour les gens ainsi que des balançoires a environs 20 maitre de là en directions du nord.

Les gens habituels ne resteraient pas planter sur place à fixer le lac miniature comme si ce dernier allait attaquer tout être vivent qui passe à sa porter. Tous ses gens ne sont pas ben. Pour comprendre pourquoi ben restas immobile il ne fallait pas remonter loin dans son passer. La réponse a cette question est aussi là même de son êta actuel.

Il revivait les circonstances qui avais tout débuter en boucle dans sa tête. Ben as toujours été inconfortable avec l'eau mais depuis un certain temps l'inconfort devint une phobie traumatiser. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà l'esprit de ben étais pris dans une spiral infernal de sa propre peur sans aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Bonsoir.

Ces simples mots le tirèrent de ses penser mortel.

En ce tournent en direction de la voix il vit une femme très jeune, petite, de grand yeux même si l'un d'eux étais cacher sous un bandeau en cuire. La peau de la damoiselle paressait gris blanche à la lueur de la lune. Les cheveux de la fille ressemblaient à une toison d'encre bleuté, son visage avait des trais fin et sa bouche étais pulpeuse. _Certainement rouge_ pensa ben. _La plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue, ont dirais un ange de nuit surtout avec ce demi- sourire_. _Ce qui me trouble un peu ses sa taille, elle est très menu pourtant elle a une poitrine volumineuse._

-…bonsoir…que faite vous la ? Demandas ben

-je suis venus pour observer la levée du soleil. J'ai toujours adorer ça. Le ciel devient sanglant pendants un petit moment mais ses ça que je préfère dans une journée. Commenta la fille mystère

-je vous comprend. Répondis ben doucement confondus.

\- pourriez-vous me permettre de vous adresser avec le pronom tu ?

-Bien sûr. Concéda le garçon.

\- veux-tu me parler ? Tu sembles instable. Commenta la femme avec son sourire doux.

\- quoi !?

La jeune femme continua à regarder le ciel, sereine. Ben aurais facilement jurée sur n'importe quoi qu'elle savait déjà qu'il lui parlerait. Peut-être pas tout de suite mais un jour il lui dira tout il en était sûr.

La dame que ben surnommas bandana dans sa tête l'invita à s'assoir auprès d'elle pour contempler la mort de la nuit.

Étonnamment en seulement quelque instant l'elfe se senti totalement compris comme si cette pure inconnue qu'il venais de voir pouvais le comprendre et l'accepter plus que qui conque ne l'avais jamais fait. De manière fluide il livra ses secrets.

Je suis …j'ai failli mourir noyer il y a un certain temps…je …je n'ai jamais été capable depuis de m'approcher des étendus d'eau…je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça a un étranger ! Dit ben tente tôt vindicatif temps tôt en murmurent briser.

Il est plus facile de parler à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas que de parler à ses amis et famille. Déclara la fille doucement.

...peut-être as-tu raison ? ...

Tu sembles mal à l'aise. Souhaiterais-tu que l'on change de discussion ? Proposa bandana.

Oui sa serais mieux. Ce ressaisit ben

Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre mais je me demander pourquoi est tu habiller comme Link dans Zelda ? et tes yeux sont magnifique bien que ta sclérotique est noir avec tes iris rouges. En somme-je ne pourrais pas dire que ton apparence est comme ça de naissance. Surtout le sang qui coule de tes yeux. Demandas bandana tranquillement avec ce sentiment d'appétence.

….

Ben avais oublier qu'il avait son apparence de creep habituel. Il se demanda pourquoi bandana n'avais pas peur. Ses yeux sont effectivement rouges et noir. Sa peau est très pale avec les vêtements de Link. Ce qui terrorise les gens le plus ses assurément le sang qui dégouline de ses yeux sans fin. Les gens ont peur habituellement de le voir comme ça. L'ambiance alentour de lui est glauque comme pour tous les creep mais cela ne semble pas déranger plus que sa la jeune fille.

 _Se pourrait-il que la fille n'est pas peur des creeps ?! Impossible ! peu importe combien les humains tente de ne pas se laisser impressionner ils le deviennent toujours terroriser ! Le sens d'auto – conservation des humains fait qu'ils tentent de survivre à chaque fois qu'ils ne font que voire un creep. Le meilleur exemple ses les victimes de slender man. Chaque personne qui se retrouve dans les bois de slendy crois que s'ils réunies les 8 pages il survivrons, comme si slendy serais vaincus par du papier ! Les humains sont vraiment cons lorsque l'on parle de survit…_ pansa ben désoler

La fille continua à regarder le ciel qui se teignais de rouge peu à peu. Comme si elle n'avait jamais vue le vrai visage de ben.

-ça ne te gêne pas ? questionna ben abrupte.

-non. Je te trouve magnifique. Répondis bandana presque rêveusement.

-magnifique ?! S'étouffa le garçon.

ne te connais pas et je ne te reverrais peut-être jamais mais je peux dire que tu es quelqu'un de magnifique juste en regardent tes yeux. Je ne me soucie pas de tes actions passer, de tes actions présente ou même de tes actions futures. Tu peux être le pire être qui existe ou le meilleur je ne m'en soucis pas ce qui conte pour moi ses ta capacité à accepter les êtres qui sont spécial. Ceux qui sont seul par leur différence. Les laisser pour conte car ils ne rentraient pas dans les classifications stupides de la société étriquer dans laquelle on est forcé de vivre. Si tu peux ne pas attendre que le monde fait toujours ce que tu veux, si tu peux vivre même quand le monde devient ton enfer. Même quand tout te fait souffrir alors tu pourras observer ce que l'on nomme le paradis parce que tu seras seul et que personne n'attendra quoi que ce soit de toi. Tu apercevras que tu as ce que nul autre as. Dit doucement la fille.

\- qu'es que j'ai que personne d'autre as ? demanda ben subjuguer par les paroles de la dame.

\- je ne sais pas. Tu devras trouver toi-même. Enchaina la fille en regardants pour la première fois dans les yeux de ben.

A cette instants ben ce sentie tellement entier que cela le surpris. Comme si pour la première fois de la lumière allais là ou l'obscurité avais toujours été. En une seule discussion, il se senti si unique si bien et si réconforter. Ben a toujours ressentis de la frustration a son existence de creep. Il se disais toujours que cela n'aurais jamais dû lui arriver. Que c'était la faute de ses abrutis de parents s'il était devenus ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ce jeune garçon a qui la vie avait été enlever de force blâmais tout pour cela. Il n'aurait jamais éprouvé de lien avec les autre creep comme s'il était seul dans le monde a vivre des injustice. Comme si tout le monde ne valait rien. Le seul chose que ben recherchais étais un moyen de se détruire lui-même.

Ben savais qu'il continuera ses occupations creep. Après tous ses sa nature mais son âme était apaisée désormais.

Ah le soleil est la ! je dois rentrer. Bonne journée chère inconnus j'ose espérer que je te suis un peu aider. Déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire lumineux.

Attend ! Dit ben mais avant même qu'il ne peut la retenir elle avait disparue comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Seul les souvenir de ben lui prouva qu'elle avait été assis sur le banc a ses coter seulement quelque instant plus tôt. L'étang l'affectais toujours autant qu'avants.

 _Peut-être qu'avec e temps sa iras mieux…._

Time skip

Eyeless jack se rendis conte que ben étais partis et décidas d'aller chercher le sale nioche avant que slender ne s'aperçois qu'il lavais laisser s'échapper.

Au même moment ben entras. Il semblait pareil a lui mais quelque chose étais diffèrent.

-jackass, t'as fini de me regarde ? Je sais je suis magnifique ! Dit alors l'elfe avec un demi-sourire moqueur.

-mrph ! Grogna jack désespéré.

Ben étais occuper à rigoler de eyeless.

Tu étais où ? Dit vindicatif jack

Dans un petit parc. C'était super. Spécifias ben.

Pourquoi faire ? Questionna intriguer eyeless jack

Pour aucune raison particulière bien que cette visite était très enrichissante figure toi petit jackass. Aguichas ben

Raconte maintenant. Menaças jack

Bah j'étais l'a m'occuper de mes affaires quand une fille fuking sexy ma parler. J'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir et de lui parler. Après tout n'y as pas de mec plus cool que moi ! Bref la nana étais vraiment sympa fact je l'es écouter jusqu'au lever du matin. Renseignas ben

… une fille ?! décrit la. Ordonna eyeless

Petite, peau très pale, des longs cheveux noirs qui brillais faiblement, un œil très grand vert émeraude, un bandeau en cuire sur l'œil manquent, un petit nez lui donnent l'air canaille, une bouche pulpeuse et des cils qui pourrais facilement provoquer une tornade. Énuméra ben agacer par jack

Tu l'as vue ! Elle était où ? Elle est partie depuis longtemps ?fuck il faut la rattraper. Déblatéras jack

Relax ! elle est partie depuis longtemps mais pourquoi tu veux la retrouver ses qu'une fille random.

Ses la creep ! Ses Hydra ! Appris jack a ben

Les gars sortir de leur résidence temporaire pour chercher la dame mais ils ne la trouvèrent point.

Ben retourna au manoir creep changer a jamais par une simple discussion avec Hydra. De savoir que la creep qu'ils allais recevoir étais cette fille le réconforta plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer. Il retourna avec le film de la mort de Dudley dersley ainsi que le repas et arrestations du reste des dersleys.

Time skip

Aux manoir lorsque tous regardèrent le film amateur.

 _Cette fille a l'air vraiment très cool_ pansa plusieurs creep en même temps _. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer…._


	10. Chapter 10

Un autre mois c'était écouler pendants laquelle Hydra et eyeless jack jouais au chat et la sourie. La jeune creep réussissais toujours à avoir au moins deux pas de plus que jack. En ce moment ils se trouvait proche de Plymouth.

Ej savais qu'il ne l'attraperait pas puisque la fille était très douée pour disparaitre lorsque vous étiez sûr que vous l'aviez attrapé.

Slender man commençais à s'impatienter bien qu'il savait qu'attraper un creep pouvais prendre du temps. Les autre à la maison voulais tous rejoindre eyeless dans sa traque mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Certain voulais qu'humilier eyeless jack en attrapent la dame, d'autre voulais aider ej à terminer sa mission et les derniers étais tous simplement curieux.

La légende de bloody hunter prenais beaucoup d'ampleur. Tous les crimes qui comportaient un cœur arrache et disparue ou des bâtiments bruler avec leur propriétaire étais allouer a sa légende. Les criminels se mit à tuer comme cela pour ne pas se faire attraper. Malheureusement les humains qui copiaient le mode opératoire de hunter laissais énormément de preuve ce qui conduisais à leur capture. Les policiers et autre institut de ce type ne savent plus vraiment que penser au sujet de bloody hunter puisque plusieurs gens ont copié l'histoire pour que l'autorité pense que ses l'œuvre d'un être surnaturel. Est que bloody hunter existe vraiment ? qui est bloody hunter ? Ce sont quelque question récurrente qui est souvent poser.

La récente vague de gens qui recherchais des informations sur cet être inconnue macabre fit que toute les creepypastas connue une popularité immense. Le nombre d'humain qui connaissait les creeps augmenta mais tous les autorités nièrent tout existence des creeps. De très nombreux humains tuèrent comme les creeps aimais le faire pour tenter de se sortir des problèmes par l'excuse qu'un creep avais conseiller de commettre un meurtre. Bien sur personne ne fut dupe. Le nombre de crime du type agression ou meurtre connue une hausse de 10% alors que les internautes ne recherchaient les creepypasta que depuis deux mois.

Tous les creeps devint plus puisent qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Slander man, Jeff the killer, ticci toby, masky, hoodie, sally, ben drowned, the rake, mr widemouth, laughing jack, jane the killer, sexual offender man, splandorman, tranderman, lost silver, sonic exe, syndrome lavender town, smile dog, eyeless jack, clockwork en autre ainssi que tout les autres. Plusieurs fantôme japonais devint très actif grâce à cette énergie que les gens qui crois et craigne les creepypastas fournie à ce qu'ils leur faits peur.

Les humains sont si ironiques.

Les dersleys étais un peu éparpiller. Vernon était à la Prison de haute sécurité de Belmarsh dans la section cannibalisme. Les autres détenues ont été effrayer que Vernon les mange au début mais en s'apercevant que Vernon était juste un gros lard con ils décidaient de l'utiliser comme défouloir. Il devint un punchingball et une chienne pour tous les prisonniers que voulais l'utiliser. En peu de temps la peau de Vernon change de couleur pour le mauve foncer, noir encre et jeune dégelasse. Jamais plus il ne pourra marcher droit encore. La nuit tous ce que l'on entendait de sa cellule étais ses cris. Le morse batteur d'enfants ne vécus que la douleur de la part de ses très aimables codétenues. Le dersley n'a jamais fait que d'insulter les détenues lorsqu'il était dehors de la prison maintenant il pleure comme une fillette gâtée pourris qui n'aurais pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Pire comme Dudley, son fils. Le corps du morse se recouvras de tellement de cicatrice que les gens vinrent à se demander s'il avait survécu à une tempête ou un feu ce à quoi tous les détenue et gardien répondras _qu'il avait Just ce qu'il mérité._ Legras qui compos _a cette_ monstruosité qu'étais Vernon fondus par le stresse qu'il vivait ainsi que gras à certain Co- détenus qui avais une âme charitable pour l'aider à perdre de la masse par soucis de sa santé. Plusieurs os du dersley se fit casser. Il éclata le record de visite chez les infirmiers de la prison. Il éclata aussi le record de gens qui veulent sa mort à la prison.

Le résultat de ce que l'homme affreux fut un être plus ou moins maigre avec plusieurs centimètres de peau flasque hideuse découper comme un bout de viande à donner au chien fous qui as la rage. Ses yeux hantés par tout ce qu'il vécut et commis comme crimes. Ses yeux bruns moches se délavas tout en s'entourent de cerne noir très épais. Ses cheveux ainsi que sa moustache dont il était si fier commença à tomber par endroit lui fessent ressembler à un rats dégout mal nourrie. Certaine de ses dents tombas à cause du manque de vitamine d ainsi que par le bon traitement des codétenues. Tous ses doigts sont dans des direction opposer et non naturel en plus d'être gonfler ou mauve. L'un de ses yeux a été arracher par un gardien particulièrement dégouter par le pachydermus vernonus. Les joues hyper gonfler qu'il possédait anciennement ce creusa le rendant effraient pour les petites ménagères abruties par leur émission sans intérêts. Les mots free whore sont graver dans son dos au-dessus de ses reins. Le mot pervers est gravé quant à lui sur le front de Vernon. Plusieurs autre symbole et insulte sont graver un peu partout.

La saleté rendait le tout pire aurais pu être pris pour un homme torturer pendant des années ...

Pétunia dersley étais quant à elle est au Bethlem Royal Hospital dans la partie la plus sécuriser. Elle effraye les autres malades ainsi que les gardiens. Le cheval mixer à une girafe hurlais à la mort a tout heure du jour ou de la nuit. Elle refusait de se nourrie et attaquas tout ce qui étais à sa porter. Ils due attacher pétunia avec une camisole de force puis la gaver de tous les médicaments possibles pour la maintenir calme. Cette femme qui n'avait déjà que la peau sur les os se retrouvas être un véritable squelette quelque semaine seulement après entre arriver. Elle souffre d'anorexie schizophrénie moyenne et d'automutilation sévère. Elle a également commencer l'auto-cannibalisme. Pétunia réussi à se manger une bonne partie de la main avant que les soignent de la voie et l'arrête. Elle mangas aussi une partie du vissage d'un autre patient lors d'un de ses changements d'unité.

Pétunia a un sourire fou permanent sur son visage osseux. Ses yeux sont entourés de cernes très noirs et sont renfoncer dans son crâne. Ses cheveux déjà filasseux étaient à moitié arracher par leur propriétaire. Certaines dents qu'elle avait étais tomber ou casser depuis le début de son séjour. Sa main gauche ne comportait plus que le pouce et l'index puisqu'elle a mangé les autres doits mais la blessure resta rouge virulente et en colère. Sa peau palie jusqu'à devenir translucide. La folie que pétunia as toujours été sujette à éclater au grand jour. Peu importe combien elle nettoiera et tenteras de rendre son environnement propres et normal, elle se trouvait consumer…

Margerie dersley fut incarcérer à Prison de Holloway. Elle était crainte par toute l'autre femme à cause de sa sociopathe et sa psychopathie qui lui valus d'être envoyer très souvent en isolement. Margerie qui fut surnommer le bulldog à utiliser son temps pour développer sa musculature jusqu'à faire honte à un bodybuilder. Elle était terrible mais aucune femme ne la respectait. Après tout à part ses chiens rien importais à Marjorie. Elle du d'ailleurs être hospitaliser pour avoir été poignarder mais la femme qui la poignarder ressortie de la prison les pieds devant. Maintenant le bulldog est enfermé dans un minuscule cellule de 2 maitre sur 3 maitre avec le droit de sortir une heure accompagner dans la cour. Le séjour a la prison lui fit que du bien…

Bloody hunter sourie heureuse de la tournure que prenais les choses pour sa °famille°. Sa vengeance sur ses être immonde l'amuse beaucoup. Hunter décida de laisser un document avec tous ses renseignements pour son suiveur.

-Peut être comprendras tu, mon mignon ? Rendez-vous si tu es astucieux. Murmura bloody hunter.

Eyeless jack sentais qu'il était proche de la creep quand ticci Toby lui sauta dans le dos ce qui lui fit perdre la trace d'Hydra.

-hey ! Ej! Hey ! Hey ! Crias Toby en sautillent partout tout en agitent la main pour dire salut surexciter

\- abrutie congénital tu ma fait perdre la fille ! Répondis jack en grognent plus qu'en colère.

-relax. Dit masky à moitié droguer comme d'habitude.

Hoodi agita sa tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord avec masky.

Bloody hunter qui c'étais cacher pour regarder son suivent vit un homme à peu près 6 pied avec des cheveux brun noir. Il ne possédait pas de yeux et comme elle un liquide noir dégoulinait des orbite vide. Un masque bleu recouvrait le reste du visage. Il porte aussi un chandail noir avec des pantalons type cargo noir. La tenue se terminas sur des bottes gothique noir en cuire avec des plaques de métal sur le montent. Il parlait avec une voix grave et profonde _. Le type de voix qui peut facilement devenir sensuel pour plusieurs utilisations._

L'homme fut rejoint par un garçon au cheveux brun portent des lunette orange ronde comme un soudeur. Un chandail beige avec des parti sur les bras qui étais bleu foncer. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants de cuire. Ses pantalons étaient de simple jeans noir déchirer au genou. Ce qui surprenais c'était les deux aches qui pendais sur le coter du pantalon. La partie inferieur du vissage étais cacher par un demi- masque qui semblais sourire en permanence. Il avait une voix aiguë pour un garçon et parlais très très vite. _Un hyper actif_ ?

Puis un autre homme avais des cheveux bruns aussi avec un masque blanc au yeux noir comme la bouche. Le visage du masque semblait délicat même si le sang qui à éclabousser sur l'homme démentais cet apparence. Il avait un manteau très mince de printemps assurément beige jaunâtre avec plusieurs poches. Sans pantalon étais gris voix étais endormie comme s'il était drogué. _Il semble sympathique._

Le dernier portais un kangourou jaune avec la capuche sur la tête. Son vissage était recouvert d'une cagoule noire avec un sourire vers le bas rouge et des yeux en forme de point rouge aussi. Ses pantalons étaient gris noir. Il avait dans ses mains ganter une cameras. _Il semble timide selon sa gestuel._

Masky ! Cria l'hyper actif

Qu'es que tu veux salle nioche… ? Répondis agacer celui au masque blanc

Hoody ! Cria encore le premier avec les hache

Grrr… grognas celui avec une cagoule noire

Eyeless jack est mèchent avec moi _! Continua le premier._

Hunter appris que celui avec le masque délicat étais masky et que l'autre étais hoody _. Facile à deviner._ Son suivent mignon étais eyeless jack.

 _ticci Toby je vais appeler slender man. Menaça masky_

 _Ah le troisième s'appelle ticci Toby, intéressent_. Sur ses penser bloody hunter quitta ce qui attiras un peu l'attention de ej mais très vite Toby le déconcentra encore de sa traque.

 _Je vais attraper et je ne te l'essaierai plus jamais m'échapper_ marmonnas dans un souffle eyeless jack à l'attention de bloody hunter alias Hydra Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

Masky, hoodie, toby et eyeless jack étais assie dans l'un des bâtiments abandonner. La crise économique servert beaucoup les intérêts des creeps du monde entier.

Les 4 gars discutais de sujet et autre.

-slendy s'impatiente. Qu'es que tu fous dude ? Sa prend jamais autant de temps de chopper une fille ! Grogna masky.

-midic… Marmonna hoodie

\- …tu fais chier… marmonna en retour masky tout en prennent le médicament.

\- hey ! ont devrais faire un piège a gaufre ! personne ne résiste aux gaufres ! Cria Toby en sautillent.

-…. Non. Répondit masky et hoodie.

Eyelesse jack écoutais la discussion a moitié puisqu'il venait de trouver le document laisser par la creep a son attention.

…mouhhahahaha. Rigolât doucement jack ce qui attiras l'attention des trois autre qui étais occuper à justifier l'utilisation des gaufres.

Qu'es ? Demanda doucement hoodie

Bloody hunter ma laisser ce qui est arriver à sa charmante famille. Regarder. Sourira vicieusement jack.

Chouette ! Ses la même famille que sur le vidéo ! ses eux sa famille ? S'extasia puis questionna ticci Toby.

Pourquoi parle-tu de sa famille comme sa ? enchaina suspicieusement masky.

L'homme ou le morse si tu préfères a battue Hydra, la creep de ses 15 mois à ses 15 presque 16 ans. La femme squelettique ou le cheval, l'a affamé, exploiter et la torturer mentalement. L'autre grosse charogne à encourager ses chiens à attaquer Hydra et as jamais empêcher son frère ou belle-sœur de blaiser un enfant. Nous somme des creeps portent aucun d'entre nous n'aurais fait sa pendants aussi l'longtemps. Nous trouvons notre victime puis faire ce qui nous amuse puis la tuer. Ils sont barbares pour moi. Hydra ses venger de manière admirable je trouve. Macabre, troublent, vicieuse, irréversible et parfaite contenue du fait que jamais aucun dersley vivent ne ressortiras de prison. Grondas jack temps tôt sourient temps tôt vengeur.

Merde. Commenta simplement hoodie.

…. Je n'avais pas saisi sa lors de la vidéo. Suivit masky

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vue ses que ticci Toby étais sorti. Le passer de la creep lui rappelais le sien en pire. Les images de sa sœur puis son père et sa si incapable mère tournais en boucle comme une tornade de la plus forte force existent.

Ses pas le menèrent à une maison qui étais habiter par une famille de 4. Si on la regardait de plus proche ont voyais que les enfants semblaient étranges comme ors de leur caractère. Le père donnait l'impression de tout contrôler. La colère déferla comme un tsunami dans les veine de Toby.

Allons-nous amuser. Tranchas ticci Toby avec une expression folle.

Toby commença par bloquer les sortis de cette maison. Laporte fut bloque avec une branche d'un arbre pas poigner peut tourner mais la branche fait l'effet d'une chaise que coince l'ouverture. Les fenêtre s'ouvrais grâce à des manivelles a l'intérieure, il ne pourrait pas les bloque de dehors. En continuent de faire le tour de la maison Toby vit l'arrivée d'eau et le téléphone de toute le cartier. Il décida dédommager les deux. Plus de moyen de contacter l'extérieur et plus de moyen d'éteindre le feu. _Parfait._ Pour compléter le tout Toby décidas que une fois à l'intérieur il éteindra l'électricité aussi.

Entrée fut extrêmement facile. La clef de secours ce trouvais sur le montent de la porte mènent à la cour de la maison _. Et ils pensent être en sécurité …. Pathétique._ Le soir était très entamé donc les gens étais disperser pour se préparer à dormir. L'homme étais dans le salon avec plusieurs bières alentour de lui. La femme était dans sa chambre au second étage pour faire ses cheveux. Certaine femme fait vraiment des choses inutiles pour se donner l'illusion d'être séduisent en toute circonstance. Elles ne font que s'enlaidir plus. La plus jeune fille était dans sa chambre à dormir et le fils se brossais les dents dans la salle d'eau au deuxième.

La porte à l'arrière donnait dans la cuisine, un passage reliais le salon, le sous-sol et l'escalier mènent au deuxième. Le salon était à gauche première porte rencontrer puis le sous-sol deuxième porte à droite cette fois et l'escalier au bout du couloir.

Ticci Toby ignoras l'homme pour se diriger tout de suite dans la salle d'eau. Une fois rendus il se glissa derrière l'enfants qui ne s'an aperçue pas. Pendants quelque minute Toby observa l'enfant se laver les dents jusqu'à ce que celui si aperçoit Toby dans le miroir. Un cri faillit sortir de la bouche pleine de patte a dents mais ticci attrapas une de ses aches et tranchas nette le coup de la victime. Le visage de l'enfants resteras a jamais avec une expression terroriser. Heureusement il y avait un tapis devant la vanité le bruit que fit le corps en tombent n'avertis personne puisque le son fut étouffé.

Toby l'observa quelque instant avant de sortir de la salle en éteignent la lumière puis ce dirigea vers la chambre de la fillette. Sa mort fut très rapide et encore une fois personne entendit quoi que ce soit. La hache de Toby entra comme dans du beurre dans le petit torse de la fille. L'expression gravi cette fois si étais juste de la surprise. _La mère maintenant._

La femme était encore en trains de faire un chignon quelle croyais styliser mais qui ressemblais plus à une patate coincer dans ses cheveux. Ticci Toby attendais que la femme le voie mais plusieurs minutes passaient rien ne se passa. Impatient Toby pris les devants. La femme n'u pas le temps de lui demander qu'es qu'il faisait là. Le premier coup de hache coupa le bras gauche le suivent lui coupa à moitié la jambe gauche au niveau de l'artère fémoral. Le coup suivent toucha la hanche droite la cassent net ce qui fit crier leur propriétaire. Le dernier coup toucha entre l'épaule gauche et le cou de la femme. La plais étais très grande, impossible à arrêter l'hémorragie.

Des pas lourd ce fit entendre dans le corridor. Toby n'eut que le temps de se cacher dans l'ombre de la chambre d'amis au moment où l'homme qui titubais entras en furie dans la chambre ou la femme vivais ses derniers instants.

Le deuxième étage ave la chambre des maitres au font du corridor à droite, puis la chambre d'amis à gauche ensuite la chambre de la fillette a droit. La salle d'eau à gauche et la dernière pièce a droit qui étais la chambre du garçon.

Le creep descendis en bas au sous-sol sans faire de bruit pour éteindre les lumières. Les cris de l'homme résonnaient dans la maison depuis un certain temps. Une fois dans le noir total l'homme décidas de trouver qui à assassiner sa femme mais il trouva plutôt autre chose.

 _Point de vue de l'homme_

 _Ma femme ! non ! Resta en vie ! ta pas le droit de crever ! …merde elle est morte !_

 _Les enfants ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus lorsqu'ils ont entendu la mère crier ?! je me levas pour aller voir ma fille quand la lumière s'éteignit. Je m'aperçue que c'était l'électricité complet qui étais mort puisque le réveil s'éteigne aussi. Peu importe. J'appela ma fille et mon fils mais aucun ne répons._

 _Enfin je cuis à la chambre de ma fille, je continue de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas. Je ne vois rien. Putain j'ai mit ma main dans un truc chaud…. Le truc chaud a une odeur de métal…du sang ? Ma fille garde une lampe de poche sur sa table de nuit je la saisi donc et me mit à crier lorsque la lumière frappa ma fille. Sa tête…pendais sur le coter…. Il y a du sang partout…la chaire sanguinolente… mon bébé fille…. Je n'en peux plus j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. MON FILS. Je me dépêchai à rejoindre la salle d'eau mon fils étais là. Je glissai sur un liquide dans la salle et j'heurtas quelque chose. J'ai peur de voir ses quoi. La même odeur est partout. J'éclaireras et j'avais raison…ses monstrueux …. Sa tête est totalement coupée du corps… ses yeux qui commence à pâlir me regarde…. Sa bouche est ouverte avec les reste de pate a dent…. Son expression est terrorisée…. Sa tête est posée sur le comptoir pour regarder qui conque entre dans la pièce. J'ai glissé dans son sang et j'ai heurter son Corp. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je me mis à hurler. Pourquoi pourquoi !? Saloprie POURQUOI ! Un bruit attira mon attention. La cave. Je me levai et pris la batte de baseball celui qui a fait ça va mourir ! Je me dirigeai directement ver le brui. Une lueur orange ? Quesque ses ? Sa sans le feu ? Merde ! Un feu ! Je tentai de m'enfuir mais quelque chose heurta mes genoux au niveau des rotules. Je ne m'agitais pas aperçue mais J'ai lâcher le bat et l'être qui à assassiner ma famille l'attraper pour me frapper avec. Je ne le voyais pas bien mais je voyais les yeux orange brillent et rond. Des lunettes ? L'être m'arrosa de gaz puis attrapas sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Il m'attacha avec une corde a un anneau au plafond. Dire que ma femme voulait que je le retire mais par fainéantise je ne l'ait jamais fait. La corde immobilisait tous mes membres et me gardais debout sans que ce soit mes jambes qui me porte. Le feu se propage rapidement et l'être partie en sifflotent. Je pense que je suis foutue…._

Fin du point de vue

Ticci Toby parti en sifflotent sous les cris incessants de l'homme qui lui rappelais tant son père. Il a laissé un moyen a l'homme de survivre. Une lame est accrochée sur le bord de la corde il suffit de se balancer d'en avant à l'arrière pour couper. Puis de ramper jusqu'au premier et de tenter de sortir. Voilà pourquoi Toby sifflotais il savait pertinemment que jamais l'homme ne pourrais survivre.

Lorsque le feu atteignit l'homme il se propagea à une vitesse folle en quelque seconde la peau avais fondus. La chair pendait à certain endroit. L'homme se mis à hurler extrêmement fort. Les yeux fondit aussi laissent un liquide blanc qui brulas très vite. Le bruit des bouts de chair brule qui tombais sur le sol étais perceptible si les cris de l'homme n'auraient pas empêché d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Les os accumulèrent de la chaleur ce qui causa au muscle de cuire de l'intérieur. Le sang bouilla d'eu même que le cerveau. Les organes de l'abdomen tombèrent au sol puisque la peau qui les retenais avais entièrement bruler. L'homme perdis connaissance le feu terminas son œuvre ne laissent rien derrière lui. Tout cette maison et ses habitent brulas entièrement sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

 _Peu importe_. Pansa Toby.

Il marcha sans but en réfléchissent.

Ses pas le menèrent sur un immeuble qui avais plusieurs étages. Il observa le vide très intéresser de sauter depuis que son esprit ne faisait que ressasser ce que son père a fait quand un bruit l'attiras. Sur le bord il y avait une fille. Ses cheveux étaient soufflés par une petite brise, sa peau miroitais sous la lune et le seul œil que voyais Toby semblais briller de mille feux. _Magnifique._ La fille était clairement nostalgique.

-bonsoir. Commença la fille.

-hello. Répondis Toby

\- belle soirée n'est pas ? Murmuras la fille

-oui…

-souhaite tu parler ? Questionna la fille

 _Peut-être …._


	12. Chapter 12

Eyeless jack courais en ce moment même après bloody hunter. La chasse était très serrée. Ils traversaient une forêt quelque part en Angleterre ni l'un ni l'autre ne savais vraiment ou tout ce qu'ils savaient étais qu'ils doivent courir. La traque dévia peu à peu en un jeu. Maintenant il n'était pas rare d'entendre l'un ou l'autre rire.

Hunter pris un mauvais tournent ce qui fit que jack lui fonças directement dedans. Les deux roulèrent sur plusieurs pieds avant de s'arrêter. Leur visage se trouvait à quelque centimètre seulement. Jack a perdu son masque en tombent tout comme hunter qui elle avais perdu son bandeau. C'était une nuit sans lune au milieu des arbres donc les deux n'avais pas une bonne visibilité malgré le fait qu'ils soient nyctalopes. Aucun des deux n'osa bouger pendants quelque instant. Puis un rire échappa à hunter qui étais en dessous de jack. Elle échange leur position pour être sur le dessus. Sen es suivit une petite bagard pour savoir qui gagnerait. A la fin les deux avaient énormément de brindille et feuille dans leur cheveu mais ils étaient heureux. Jack repris le dessus, hunter déteste être coincer alors elle lui mi ses pied dans le ventre et avec une pousser des jambes elle le projeta loin d'elle. Eyeless ce relevas et regarda alentour mais bloody étais déjà partie en laissent derrière elle son bandeau.

-je n'aurais qua lui rende la prochaine fois. Dit jack en sourient d'amusement.

Time skip

Sa faisais déjà un mois depuis que les proxys étaient venus donc slender man allais probablement envoyer un autre creep pour vérifier ce que eyeless jack faisais.

En se promènent dans un parc un journal abandonner attira son attention.

PROCET POUR LES DERSLEYS ! QU'EL AUTRE CRIME IGNOBLE A COMMIS SES GENS étais écrit en gros titre su le dessus avec en dessous une photo des trois dersley ainsi que la photo de Dudley dersley.

-le procès aura lieu à Londres dans deux jour…j'ai le temps de me rendre la. Hey bloody est que ses pour ça que tu jouais ? C'était long attendre qu'enfin le procès arrive hein. Marmonna jack

-j'ai toujours sue qu'un gars aussi fuck up que toi n'étais pas net dans sa tête mais de là à parler tout seul ! Pathétique ! Cria une voix

-Jeff …slendy t'envoie ? Questionna neutre jack

\- ses que tes peut être pas si con finalement ! Rétorqua Jeff the killer

-peu importe.

\- qu'es qu'on fait gars ? On va tuer quelqu'un ! Ça va être marrent tu verras. Proposas Jeff

Eyeless espérais vraiment que Jeff ne rencontre jamais bloody. Jeff était tellement bourrin alors que bloody est une douce jeune femme qui a cœur d'aider les autres. Si innocente et si désirable… _désirable ?_ _oh my qu'es qui me passe par la tête ? bah j'ai faim ses l'heur de la bouffe et au moins sa a le mérite de dégouter Jeff un peu._ Pansa jack un peu perturber par ses panser.

Time skip

Le jour du procès était enfin la eyeless savait que bloody viendrais ici pour savourer la déchéance de sa famille.

Jeff ne l'avait pas lâché et a commis beaucoup de meurtre pour se divertir. Il savait que tous les deux venaient chercher la creep mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire plus attention à ses potentiel victimes au grand émergement de eyeless jack.

-enfin ont entre ! Dit bruyamment Jeff a qui veux l'entendre.

-shut up tes agacent. Répondis jack

Tous les creeps ont la capacité de cacher leur véritable apparence donc Jeff ressemblais maintenant à un étudiant quelque conque habiller en sweat à capuche blanc, un pantalon propre blanc et une chemises noir en dessous du sweat.

Jack pour sa part avait un peau pale avec des yeux bleu blanc au lieu de ses orbite vide et le liquide noir qui coule sans arrêt. Un chandail noir sous un manteau en cuir qui a une capuche en coton cousus après le col accompagner de pantalon noir et pour terminer ses bottes noires en cuir avec ses plaques de métal. Il ressemblait à un étudiant de fac gotique-punk.

Tous les gens qui attendait pour entrer pus enfin s'installer dans la pièce. Cet endroit avait les murs en marbre beige le toise tais en cuivre et arque verre l'extérieur. Le font de la pièce là où le juge assoie, il y avait une mosaïque représentent un marteau croiser d'une lame styliser. Une grande statue se tenais la aussi une femme en bronze aux yeux bandée tendent une balance et dans l'autre main une lame. Cette statue était vraiment glauque comme si elle allait bouger bientôt.

Les juge, policier témoin, le juré et l'avocat arriva tous puis ont fit entrée les accuser. Eyeless regardas partout pour voir bloody me ne le pas ce qui le désappointas quelque peu. Jeff lui regardait partout pour se trouver une victime à faire dormir.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérais une jolie petite poupée qui semblais tant manquer de sommeil. Un rire lui échappa en pansent à ce qu'il lui ferait.

Le procès commença normalement puis vint le tant ou ont montré les preuves et le vidéo qui montrais pétunia préparent le déjeuner de ce jour qui marqueras tant d'esprits à travers le monde.

La vidéo montre des petites mains de femme assurément prélever les organes de Dudley dersley il ni as aucun bruit sur la vidéo. Ensuite nous voyons pétunia préparer l'organe à être manger de diverse manière. Quand elle fut rendue à la saucisse fait d'intestins humain et d'autre organes, le chien de Marjorie dersley vint la voir. Il semblait qu'il manquait de matière pour la saucisse donc pétunia attrapas le chien, le rasât pour ensuit le mettre tout entier dans le moulin a viande le transforment ainsi en steak hacher.

A ce moment dans la salle ont entendis un hurlement.

-PUTAIN ! MON BÉBÉ ! SAL MONTRER TU AS BUTER MON BÉBÉ ET TU ME LA FAIS MANGER !JE VAIS TE TUER SALLE PUTE ! Hurlais Marjorie en courent ver pétunia pour la tuer.

Mais pétunia est déjà folle aliéner alors le tout déjeuneras vite. Lorsque Marjorie tenta de frapper pétunia cette dernière se libéras en même temps. Pétunia réussis à se projeter en avent en éviter les coups de Marjorie, une plus proche de sa belle-sœur elle ouvra la bouche pour mordre et arracher une partie du visage moche de Marjorie. Ce dernier réplica en donne un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire de pétunia en cassent ainsi plus de 5 cote. Les garde de la salle tentais en vint de les séparer avant que ça dégénère trop. Les divers témoins étaient trop effrayés a part trois. Bloody hunter, Jeff the killer et eyeless jack les trois avais l'impressions de regarder un film comedie-horeur particulièrement drôle. Vernon tenta de s'enfuir pendants que sa sœur se faisais mutiler par sa femme. Malheureusement pour lui il se fit arrêter vite fait.

Au bout d'une heure le procès fut reprogrammé pour l'après-midi du même jour.

Time skip

Lorsque le procès redémarra tous put voir que pétunia et Marjorie étais toute deux attacher au maximum elles ne pouvaient même pas marcher seule. Leur avocat respectif semblait terroriser par leurs clientes. Vernon étais assis entre deux garde pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie.

Le procès finis de nombreuse heure après avec la condamnation des trois coupables.

Vernon dersley : battre un enfant, négligence, fraude fiscale, menace, usage de faux, vante d'un être humain, kidnapping, abus de pouvoir, arnaque, blanchiment d'argent, corruption, détournement de fonds, diffamation, discrimination, esclavage, escroquerie, extorsion, torture.

Pétunia dersley : battre un enfant, négligence, menace, vante d'un être humain, kidnapping, abus de pouvoir, arnaque, diffamation, discrimination, esclavage, escroquerie, extorsion, torture, cannibalisme, voie de fait sur un animal.

Margerie dersley : arnaque, blanchiment d'argent, chantage, contrebande, contrefaçon, corruption, deal, désertion (a 21 ans de l'armée), détournement de fonds, diffamation, discrimination, drogue, empoisonnement (sur son père), entrave à la justice, escroquerie, extorsion, faux-monnayage, harcèlement sexuel, proxénétisme, trafic d'influence, trafic de stupéfiants.

La liste des crimes des trois étais vraiment longs et leur value a eu tous d'être détenue à vie. Personne ne vit qu'une fille souriais satisfaite du verdit.

Lorsque les gens sortir de l'endroit où le procès c'était dérouler il faisait déjà nuit noir.

Jeff échappa à la surveillance de jack pour aller rejoindre la victime qu'il a aperçue dans l'auditorium.

Il agissait d'une petite fille avec de long cheveux noir au reflet bleu. Sa peau semblait très pale, _peut être étais elle malade ?_ Jeff ne voyait qu'un seul œil émeraude. Elle portait un chandail off sholder neckline aux manches longues évaser noir accompagner d'un corset en cuir très serer au niveau de la taille qui englobe pas les sains. Elle avait aussi des shorts en cuir et des bottes également en cuir noir avec des lacets vert émeraude rappelle à ses yeux. Pour compléter le tout elle porte aussi des mitaines en coton relier a des brassards en cuire laser. Là elle ne le portait pas mais ont pouvais voir son manteau du type Chesterfield noir qui sortais un peu du sac facteur en cuire avec le logo de gears of war dessus. En somme une petite poupée gothique avec une très jolie poitrine tout pour plaire à Jeff.

Un rire mauvais échappa à Jeff the killer. Que la traque commence. La fille surpris Jeff en marche directement dans une ruelle très sombre, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre donc aucun témoin qui tenterais de la sauver. _Était-elle stupide ? Ah elle ne bouge plus. Qu'es qu'elle attend ? Pansa Jeff suspectent. Puis peu importe._ Il attaqua avec son couteau favori. Son coup aurait dû sectionner la colonne de la fille mais elle évita et ce retournas en sourient. Ce sourire était particulièrement glauque car il était tout innocent, il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de la fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle remonte la tête _. Là, il lui manquait un œil ! y avais un liquide noir que coule sur sa joue !_ Jeff continua à tenter de frapper et poignarder mais la fille évitait tout. Elle le frappait même en retour ! Elle a deux directs très fort ! Enfin l'un des coups de Jeff porta fruit et il la touche dans l'abdomen. Elle sauta dans les airs pour le frapper en retour dans le torse avec sa jambe gauche le projettent dans le mur. Elle pencha sa tête de façon a ce que Jeff ne voie que l'orbite vide et le sourire plein de dans extrêmement pointus _, comme eyeless_ pansas Jeff _._ La fille que Jeff devinait être la creep rie du rire célestin et plein d'innocence aucune malveillance ne semblait habiter en cette petite dame.

Lorsque Jeff se releva la fille étais déjà partie en grimpent les murs de béton comme si c'était des arbres.

Eyeless jack retrouva Jeff à ce moment ce dernier raconta tout l'altercation a jack. Ils partir pour la retrouver mais trop tard elle était plus là.

Ils retournèrent à leur endroit pour les quelques heurs qui restais avant que le soleil soit là.

Une surprise les attendait.

Une fille étais assis sagement ressemblant à une statue les narguant. Ses comme si elle possédait un secret que nul n'avait droit de connaitre.

Le sentiment apaisant qui habitait l'ambiance ne fut troubler que lorsque la jeune femme parla.

-alors on y va ? Hey tu frappes vraiment bien ! murmura bloody hunter.

-bloody ! Je tes chercher partout ! répondis eyeless jack

\- fuck! tu n'as rien vue! ordonna Jeff the killer a bloody

\- ok. J'aime bien ton sourire, sweet heart. Ajouta bloody si Jeff avait pu il serait devenu tout rouge de gêne qu'une fille aussi belle que hunter lui est dit ça.

-vous avez finis, il faut qu'on part. grognas jack jaloux de l'attention que recevais Jeff.

\- d'accord mon chéri allons y. chantas hunter avec son éternel petit sourire serein.

 _Son été long l'attraper mais maintenant je l'ai eu._


	13. Chapter 13

La forêt dans laquelle ce trouvais le manoir n'a jamais porter de nom. Les arbres qui l'a composé sont mince et très sombre. Un sentiment macabre et abandon régnais dans ce lieu. Les plantes de cet endroit n'ont jamais poussé normalement soit elles devenaient plus grandes que supposer ou plus sinueuse. Un épais brouillard est toujours présent sans raison apparente. Quelque part dans de cet endroit ce tien le manoir creep. Une immense demeure qui glasses le sang des gens normaux qui l'aperçoive. Le bois qui compose les murs est brun noir, très sombre comme s'il avait bruler sans pour autant se désagréger. Les fenêtres sont des arcs de panier ou cintre surbaissé au premier étage. Le verre est sombre, teinter pour empêcher certain type de lumière d'entrer. Au second étage les fenêtre sont plutôt du style de citadelle, quelqu'une a des volets. Au troisième étage les fenêtre sont majoritairement des œils de bœuf. La pièce qui du Nord Est possède une bai vitrée. Un balcon est également accroché à cet endroit. Le dernier étage visible est le grenier qui a que des fenêtres de forme lausenge. Le toit est noir bleuté si le soleil la frappe ce qui n'arrive jamais dû au brouillard. Le résultat du bâtiment donne un air encore plus étrange et glauque que les manoirs habituels.

L'ambiance de ce lieu convient parfaitement aux résidents. Le maitre du manoir est l'un des creeps les plus connues, slender man. Les êtres qui au fur et à mesure sont venue habiter sont tous des creeps plus au moins terrorisent dû à leur …divertissement.

Trois personne arrive au manoir, une femme accompagner de deux hommes. Son apparence est composée de longs cheveux noirs avec des reflet bleuté, une peau grisâtre pale, des lèvres pulpeuses qui s'ouvre sur une ranger de dents acérée comme celle des loups, un petit nez mutin et de grand yeux émeraude. Elle a comme particularité d'avoir un orbite vide du coter gauche avec un épais liquide noir encre qui dégouline sans fin comme des larmes d'une pleureuse. Son corps est menu, mesurent en tout 5 pied 2, elle est mince voir même très mince. Sa poitrine est double d.

Telle est la vision qu'eu Sally en regardent la nouvelle venue par la fenêtre.

-hiiii elle est la ! Elle est la ! Une nouvelle amie pour jouer à cache-cache ! yeah ! Se mit à crier la fillette de 8 ans a qui veux l'entendre.

-ta gueule ! Je me fou de cette fille. Elle est comme toute les autres. Grognas mr widemouth en jouent avec des couteaux.

-*honk **honk**honk* …une nouvelle fille *honk*…mmmh…sa pourrais m'amuser*honk**honk* marmonnas un clown monochrome assis dans un coin du salon a regarder la neige dans l'encrent de télévision.

-je veux que vous vous comporter bien. Aucune tentative de meurtre sur elle, ses compris. Menaça slender man qui venais de se téléporter dans la pièce.

Les autres habitent n'avais pas conscience que la nouvelle venue arrivait.

Après ce qu'il semblait une éternité pour Sally, la porte d'antre s'ouvrit dévoilant le trio tend attendus.

Salut ! je m'appelle Sally ! Tu es jolie ! Tu veux être mon amie ? Comment tu trouves ma robe ? Tu veux jouer avec moi ? A cache-cache ! Je ne suis pas battable a ce jeu ! dit très vite Sally en se projettent sur bloody.

Tu es mignonne. Peut-être jouerons nous plus tard. Je me nomme bloody hunter. Ravis de te rencontrer jeune dame. Interrompus sereinement bloody empêchent ainsi Jeff de sa tentative de meurtre sur Sally.

Hahaha! Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ici ! viens on va jouer a des jeux ! Crias toby qui venais de descendre l'escalier pour aller chercher des gaufres.

Il sauta dans les bras de bloody en rient très fort ce qui agaça Jeff et eyeless qui eut l'envie de tuer toby pour ensuit le trancher en fine bande de chair sanguinolente.

*honk*honk*honk* tu veux un ballon ? Demandas un clown monochrome mesure 7 pied de haut a bloody. lauging jack car il agissais de lui portais ses habit habituel et avais plancher sa tête sur le coter avec une expression mi amuser mi vicieuse.

Bien sûr pourquoi pas, je n'en est jamais eu. Répondis amuser hunter en regardent sincèrement lj ce qui l'ébranla quelque peu mais il ne laissa rien paraitre.

Il donna le ballon promis à hunter qui en fut très heureuse. Les témoins de la scène étais très surpris car lj n'avais pas jouer de tour a hunter. Du moins pour l'instant.

Ses qui cette poupée ? Que fait elle ici elle n'a rien d'une creep ! Mr widemouth dit virulemment. Il ne vit pas l'orbite creux ou le liquide noir qui en dégouline sans arrêts.

Widemouth ! Cria toby particulièrement hériter que quelqu'un dit quoi que ce soit au sujet de bloody hunter, celle qu'il considère être un ange.

Je ne fais que dire ce que pense tout bas les gens. Trancha mr widemouth offenser.

Ça suffit. Tonna slenderman

Suit à cette discussion toby et Sally montras toute la maison a hunter qui se laissa trainer en sourient sereinement au comportement des deux enfants. Le comportement de toby contraria jeff,ej et lj qui aurais voulus rester avec hunter mais ne comprenais pas leur propre envie. Jeff se défoula en appellent une pizza pour pouvoir assassiner le livreur. Ej partis au sous-sol qui étais son âtre, pour faire des recherches quel conque. Lj retourna à sa place présidente ses à dire devant la télé pleine de neige. Mr widemouth disparue quelque part sans intérêt. Slender profita du calme quelque minute avant d'aller montrer sa chambre a bloody.

Toby parti rejoindre hoodie et masky alors que Sally alla au grenier pour jouer avec l'un des êtres y vivent. Cela laissa slender et hunter en tête a tête.

-si tu veux me parler de quelque chose n'hésite pas. Dit slender en guident bloody a ses pièces.

-merci de la proposition. Répondis toujours sereinement hunter.

\- il est venus à mon attention que tu étais une sorcière, si tu veux je peux te fournir un aide pour terminer ton éducation magique ou te donner les documents nécessaires pour t'inscrire dans l'école que tu veux. Continua slendy.

\- oui, si vous pouviez me donner les documents cela m'aiderait beaucoup. J'aimerais aussi que vous me montriez ou se situe les quartiers magiques et les cartier creeps. Acquiesça la jeune sorcière.

-bien je te les transmets le plus tôt possible. Puis faire autre chose ? Proposa slender.

\- en effet j'aimerais également m'inscrire dans une cour sur la psychologie pour avoir une meilleure compréhension des esprits des gens. Détailla bloody hunter calmement.

-cela seras fait n'ai crainte. Tu as droit de décorée tes pièces comme tu veux s'il te manque quelque chose dit moi le ou commende le dans l'un des catalogues de meuble. Informât slendy confient.

-j'apprécie beaucoup de votre attention à mon encontre. Agréa bloody hunter.

Slender man laissa hunter explorer ses salles. La pièce avait un vieux plancher en dalle de marbre noire avec des murs sombres bleutés décorée d'arabesques en argents. Le mur à gauche de la porte est une immense bais vitrée donnent sur un grand balcon en marbre possèdent une rambarde en fer forgée noire. Le mure face à la porte comporte des étagères qui remplit la surface de la mure entièrement sauf au centre a 3 pied du sol sur 5 pied qui est vide un espace pour une télévision. Le reste de la pièce est nue.

Bloody a déjà des projets pour cette endroit. Un souvenir fugace se profilas dans l'esprit de hunter. Un cognement attira son attention a la porte. De l'autre coter se tenais debout eyeless jack.

-hello. Dit eyeless jack qui semblais se demander lui-même ce qu'il faisait là.

-hello. Répondis bloody amuser.

-…je …en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là mais j'ai envie de venir te parler étrange non ? rétorquas ej.

\- pourquoi pas. J'ai remarqué sur certaine de tes victimes que tu utilisais des scalpels au lieu de tes griffes et je me demandais la raison. Questionna doucement hunter.

-ah ça, ses à cause de ce que j'étais avant d'être comme ça. Peu importe ce qu'est ça… ajoutas ej.

\- veux tu me parler de cela ? sa semble te rende nostalgique. Tu ne parais pas t'accepter entant que cet forme. Proposa hunter avec un ombre de sourire.

-je veux bien te le dire même si j'ignore pourquoi je souhaite parler de cela avec quelqu'un que je viens juste de rencontrer…. Confia ej troubler par son propre comportement.

\- entre. Prend ton temps pour parler je ne bougerais pas. Rien ne presse. Dit doucement bloody hunter pour ne pas brusquer eyeless jack.

Time skip

Plusieurs heure c'était écouler depuis que eyeless jack étais venue cogner à la porte de bloody.

Il lui avait parler de sa renaissance en creep, de la trahison de son amie et de ses études en médecine qu'il n'avait pas pu finir en raison de sa nouvelle nature.

Il faudrait qu'il parle plus avec hunter pour se sentir totalement bien dans ce corps de creep mais la guérison de son esprit à commencer.

Eyeless descendis à la cuisine ou slender devais être à cette heure pour lui demander quelque chose.

Effectivement slender étais dans la grande cuisine du manoir creep à faire le souper pour certains des résidents.

-hey slender, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Hunter m'a dit que sa pourrais me faire mieux vivre avec mes souvenir si je continuais mes études de médecine. Si tu pouvais me procurer le document à remplir je te serais reconnaissent. Dit brusquement eyeless de manière neutre.

\- tu recevras les documents dans quelque jour et toi ainsi que hunter va aller à la même université a distance. Répondis slender mine de rien.

L'entité semblais heureux de la discision de eyeless et de l'influence que bloody hunter avais déjà sur plusieurs membres du manoir.

 _Espérons que rien ne vienne déranger le manoir._


	14. Chapter 14

Albus dumbledoor est un homme très patient, très manipulateur aussi mais il fait toute ses actions pour le plus grand bien. Du haut de ses 96 ans le vielle homme avais vue bien des choses.

Dans sa jeunesse il était tombé amoureux d'un homme puissent et albus avais décider de la manipuler pour reverser le pouvoir malheureusement son amour avais une personnalité forte alors il c'était aperçue de tout. Quelque temps après il défia albus en duel. En trichent albus gagna ce qui conduisit son amour à la prison et fi de lui un héros. Avec sa nouvelle réputation il manipula plus de personne mais très vite les gens ne lui obéissaient pas donc il fallait un autre supposer mage noir pour qu'il puis le vaincre. Ses alors qu'un jeune garçon qui n'a jamais eu de chance ressue une lettre d'invitation à Poudlard. En bon professeur il alla rencontre l'enfants. Tom marvolo judusort garçon très intelligent et malin avec un peu d'aide il aurais pu être le salut de la race sorcière mais albus en décida autrement. Grace a des sorts albus mit dans la tête de l'orphelinat que tom étais un monstre qui devais être détruits. Si lors de la jeunesse de tom les gens avaient peur de lui jamais il n'avait été frapper mais grâce à albus l'enfants grandis maltraiter et haineux de tout ce qui n'est pas sorcier. Tout allait parfaitement pour albus jusqu'à ce que tom assassine une de ses camarades de classe. Après sa le monde connus le plus puisent des mages noirs à jamais avoir exister. Tom qui décida de devenir Voldemort aurais pu gagner si une prophétie n'aurait pas été réaliser. Une enfant qui naitrait bientôt avais la capacité de tuer Voldemort. Seul deux familles avaient un enfant qui correspondais à la prophétie : les Potter et les longbottum. Le choix de quel enfant cela serais revenais à Voldemort mais albus tricha puisque selon ses plan l'enfants Potter qui étais sang mailler correspondais plus que l'enfants sang pur des longbottums ses tout naturelle qui chuchota l'attrais du pouvoir a la seule personne qui pouvais faire vivre ou mourir la famille de l'enfant. Ses manipulations aider d'une potion de confusion et paranoïa poussa pitter petigrout un ami des Potter qui en temps normal n'aurais jamais trahis à tout réveiller à tom. Puis pitter devais disparaitre ainsi que serius black le parrain de l'enfants Potter. Albus envoya donc son homme à tout faire récupérer l'enfants après le massacre Potter pour ensuite conduire le poupon a sa nouvelle maison. Serius fus emprisonner par ses bon soin et pitter fus coincer dans sa forme animalière. Le troisième ami des Potter fut quant à lui confier à des loup garous comme sa Remus lupin ne pouvais plus réclamer l'enfants Potter. Accompagner de sa servante favorite minerva mecgonnagold il allas à la nouvelle maison du petit Potter, un endroit horrible ou tout ce qui est différents est condamner. Sa nouvelle famille serait des muldus haïssent la magie et par le fait même l'enfants dans leur soin. Albus s'assura que jamais les muldus puis se séparer de l'enfants en leur donnent énormément d'argent qu'il avait voler a ses suivants. Pendant plus de 14 ans rien ne désobéis au plan l'enfants qui c'étais réveiller être une fille grandissais maltraiter et malléable. Sa puissance était immense encore plus puissante que lui-même ce qui le rendis jaloux. Bientôt il aurait son arme de destruction massive et sa femme. Grace a un rituel albus rajeunirais de plus de 50 ans, il épouserais de force Hydra Potter-black pour lui voler son prestige et pouvoir. Just pour la relier de force avec lui il la mettrait enceinte de plusieurs enfants. Après tout sa chère future épouse était devenue extrêmement belle et sexy au fils du temps. Qu'es qui pouvais mal tourner ?

Albus soupira en pensant à cela. La seule chose qui pouvait mal tourner ses si les abruties de moldus se débarrasserais d'elle. Il y avait aussi le plus jeune fils de la famille les plus idiots qui existe Renald wesleys. Ce craintif à tenter de violer sa future épouse une fois ! Sa plus le fait que son apocrite de mère voulait que son fils qui sert à rien épouser Hydra pour l'argents. Même la fille devait contrarier ses plans ! elle était trop intelligente, maligne, puissante, fort d'esprits et déterminer pour se laisser gentiment attraper.

Après que l'été sois passer albus attendais avec impatience de voir se a quoi sa chérie ressemblait maintenant mais elle ne se présenta jamais alors il envoya severus rogue son brave chien-chien pour rechercher Hydra. La maison ainsi que tout le cartier de privet drive avais bruler. Des centaines de moldus étais mort ! Les dersley étais en prisons ou en institue psychiatrique.

Albus fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les libérer mais trop tard il ne pouvait plus rien faire ! Il n'y avait aucun signe de Hydra nulle part.

Un mois c'était écouler depuis que albus avais appris ce qui étais arriver à privet drive mais aucune cause n'avait été trouver.

Le journal d'aujourd'hui disais que pétunia dersley étais mort après une erreur de manipulation. Le diable a roulette qui trainais la femme folle étais tomber dans les escaliers et le coup de pétunia c'était rompus cossent ainsi la mort incontournable. Plus loin ont apprenais que Vernon dersley c'était pendus dans sa cellule après avoir appris qu'il avait le sida ainsi que de nombreuse autre maladie transmise sexuellement. Margerie dersley mourut quant à elle tuer par une co-détenus qui a eu une aventure avec la fanatique de chien avant que cette dernière ne la trompe avec une autre fille.

Plus albus réfléchit plus il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'élever Hydra lui-même. Il aurait pu bénéficier de la féminité de la jeune femme plus rapidement.

-professeur ! Les mangemort attaque pré-au-lard ! Dit chourave en hyper ventilent.

-qu'es que je peux men foutre. Grogna albus.

\- quoi !

-je disais que nous devrions se dépêcher avant que les élèves ne meurent. Prétexta albus

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit ou combattais les professeurs et albus entras dans les combat lorsque Voldemort arriva.

Ah albus ! ou est ma chère petite Hydra chérie ! J'ai envie de me chamailler avec elle. Annonça Voldemort qui avais retrouver l'apparence de ses 17 ans.

Tu ne l'auras pas ! Elle triomphera de toi ! Grinça le vielle homme.

Elle est intelligente a l'instars de toi. Je sais quelle viendra à moi quand elle sera prête. Répondis tom en laissent les sorts interdis

Pauvre con ! Son intelligence la préservera de toi ! Hurla albus en colère que tom pense la connaitre mieux que lui.

Non loin de la Hermione qui discutais avant l'attaque avec Draco entendis toute la discutions des supposer mage les plus puisent. Hermione était choquer que les deux hommes semblent combattre pour la même raison. Draco pour sa part eu envies de frapper les deux mages et de leur dire que Hydra était libre de faire ce qu'elle veut.

Ils retournèrent discrètement par le passage secret que Hydra leur avait montrer à Poudlard plonger dans leur penser.

Bien que peu le sache Draco étais amis avec Hermione et Hydra même s'il s'amusais à insinuer des choses salaces avec elles. Malfoy voyais Hydra comme une petite sœur amusante en enquiquiner. Hermione était pour lui la grande sœur contrôlante mais qui l'aime beaucoup.

Draco était heureux de considérer Hermione et Hydra comme ses sœur parque l'héritier malfoy avais une personnalité très soumise. Pour qu'il soit totalement heureux il devait avoir une femme avec une personnalité dominante. Hydra et Hermione étais très dominent dans leur genre mais ni lune ni l'autre ne le choisirait lui comme partenaire de vie pour plusieurs raisons. Hydra nécessitait un partenaire aussi déminent quel car sinon elle aurait l'impression de lui donner des ordres. Quand à Hermione elle voulait un partenaire qui puis remettre ses idées erronées en cause.

Les personnalité soumis viens de son père Lucius. Cet homme était une vraie carpette en ce qui concerne la soumission à sa femme narcissa. Si elle voulait de nouveau chaussure Lucius ferais tout pour les lui procurer juste pour la rendre heureuse. Bien que dans les relations priver Lucius et Draco étais soumis sans leur relation au travail ou à l'école ils étaient froid, intelligent, calculateur et fort d'esprit. Draco savait que si Hydra ou Hermione disais qu'il valait mieux quitter Poudlard il le ferait sans hésiter.

Hermione pris la décision de quitter poudlars le plus tôt pour rejoindre durmstrang. Draco fit la même chose mais lui désira aller à beaubatons. Ainsi Hermione et Draco se procuras les papiers pour leur changement décolle avec la promesse de se retrouver et de retrouver Hydra lorsque l'école serais finis.

Minerva mecgonagold savais que son patron était irrationnel lorsque ont parlais de Hydra Potter. La jeune fille était toujours protégée ou adorer par albus. Bien que cette obsession Enver la jeune Potter black troublais minerva, elle se voyais mal dire au plus grand mage blanc quoi faire.

Ses pour ça que lorsqu'elle entendit albus parler d'Hydra comme ça, cela la choqua. Elle commençait à se dire que albus devais forcement souffrir de quelque chose alors après que le combat soit fini et que les mangemort avais tuer 4 étudiants pays a leur âme minerva demanda a pompom l'infirmière d'assurer que albus allais bien. Le résultat fut sans appelle. Albus avais fait de la magie noire à répétition ! Pour retrouver Hydra. Minerva ne savais même pas quelle avais disparue ! Pour rajeunir son corps. Just cela est passible de azcaban a vie. Et bien d'autre chose.

Minerva commença alors à dire subtilement tout a tout le monde. Très vite les gens commencèrent à s'éloigner du supposer grands manitous de la magie. albus perdit beaucoup de pouvoir dans le monde magique. Il ne lui restait plus que son poste de directeur qui étais mit en branle par le ministère.

Lorsque Hermione granger et Draco malfoy se présenta à elle pour faire signer leur départ de Poudlard cela confirma les craintes de minerva.

Les mois acensaient et albus devenais de plus en plus l'ennemis du monde sorcier.

Étrangement voldemort et ses mignons commença à devenir comme une sorte de mafia. Ils restructurèrent le monde sorcier peu à peu. Les chose commenças à aller mieux et ce que la justice ne pouvait pas faire Voldemort le fessais. Des assassinats, des extorsions d'argents et plein d'autre chose. Les mangemort qui étais anciennement fou fus exécuter. Voldemort aidait plus le monde sorcier que albus avais jamais fait. Il est tout naturelle que minerva le rejoint da sa quête de créer un monde meilleur.

Le monde sorcier sonna même des interviews à Voldemort ainsi que certains de ses plus haut gradé. Lorsque on posait la question au saigneur noire de savoir pourquoi fessais-t-il sa il répondait toujours. _Je le fais pour Hydra Potter-black, elle m'a ouvert les yeux lors de l'une de nos petites bagards. C'est un souvenir très doux que je garde de cette grande dame._

Voldemort fit ériger une statue d'Hydra comme signe d'acceptation d'autrui. Tous les préjuger du monde sorcier pris fin et tous les être vivais avec leur autre sans problème. Dans une même rue ont voyais des elfes danser, des loup garous parler nourriture, des vampires cacher sous leurs ombrelles et des sorciers parler potion avec des trolls du nord plus intelligent que leur cousin les trolls des marais. Tout cela avait été rendus possible par Hydra changent la manière de penser de Voldemort. Il restait énormément de travaille à faire pour que Voldemort sois satisfait du monde qu'il offrira à sa belle muse.

 _Tout semblait aller pour le mieux depuis peu pour le monde meilleur sorcier…tout ? non._


	15. Chapter 15

Bloody hunter prenais ses marques dans la maison creep avec facilité. La première nuit qu'elle avait passé au manoir lauging jack l'avais attaqué. Hunter se souvenais de cette nuit avec amusement.

Flash-back

Bloody se tenais debout dans sa nouvelle chambre après que ej est quitter lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.

Lj apparue dans la chambre et attaque la nouvelle fille avec un marteau de guerre qu'il avait trouvé. Hunter évita le marteau pour riposter par un coup de griffe diriger verre les yeux de lj. Ce dernier évita à moitié, une coupure apparue sur la joue droite du clown macabre qui se vengeât en donnent un coup de pied dans le torse de bloody. La sorcière revola dos au mur qui se trouva 5 pied derrière elle. Bloody hunter semblais avoir perdus connaissance alors lauging jack s'approchât pour porter le coup fatal mais juste au moment où il leva son marteau la jeune femme se releva très rapidement pour sauter et lui planter ses dents au plus profonds de sa chair tendre de son cou. Un sang multi couleur gicla lorsque bloody hunter retira ses dents en reculent près à continuer à combattre. Le clown et la chasseuse regardas le sang étonnent quelque instant puis se regardas dans les yeux et éclata de rire.

Jeff qui passait dans le corridor entendis les rires qui prévenais de chez hunter. Curieux il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieure. La scène qui l'attendait étais étonnent. La chasseuse assit sur le sol à coter du clown riais à en pleurer.

Bloody avec du sang de toute les couleurs possible et imaginable qui dégoulinait de sa bouche partout sur son torse et jack étais recouvert de la même substance qui prévenais de ce qui devrais être sa jugulaire sectionner par la chasseuse.

Le moins que on puisse dire ses que lauging jack et bloody hunter c'était fait mutuellement chaude impression.

Fin du flash-back

Bloody gagnât un ami très sympathique en la présence du clown macabre. Ils pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien y compris ce que la jeune femme avais fait subir à son ancienne famille de sang.

Lj aida hunter à décorer sa chambre. Près de la bibliothèque se trouvait maintenant deux divans en cuire noires très confortable, une petite table en verre se tenais entre les deux pour pouvoir déposer ce que on voulait. Sur la véranda il y avait désormais une table et des chaises pour profiter de l'aire frais, de l'autre coter du balcon se trouvait un chevalet a dessin que plusieurs matériaux de peinture. La pièce a l'intérieure ressemblais à un bureau, la bibliothèque plaine de livre sur plusieurs sujet magique et les murs peinturer en noire tout comme les meubles. Des arabesques en argents décorais les murs.

Hunter était très satisfaite de son nouveau bureau. Elle n'avait pas de lit car hunter dormais rarement. Bloody aimais énormément sa vie ici, enfin elle se sentais bien et accepter même si elle adorait tuer. Avant elle ne pouvait parler uniquement à Hermione car elle craignait que drago prenne peur et raconte tout a tout le monde. _Qui dans le monde magique pourrais voire en elle autre chose qu'un monstre ?_ Un sourire triste pouvait être vue sur les trais de bloody hunter en cette instant. Lj qui étais actuellement coucher la tête sur les cuisses de sa nouvelle amie tout en se faisant jouer dans les cheveux s'aperçut de l'êtas triste qu'avais pris les panser de la chasseuse décida de la divertir.

Hey, grisette sa te dirais d'aller faire un tour ? J'ai pas pris mon nombre de kills ce mois si et je sais que tu la clairement pas atteint donc on pourrais aller tuer deux ou trois personne ! *Honk* dit lj.

Bien sûr pourquoi pas comme ça je vais avoir assez de matériel pour le souper. Acquiesça la chasseuse.

Ils quittent la chambre de bloody pour aller dire a slender qu'ils partais pour quelque heure.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux creeps rejoignent le village a la sortie des bois de slender man.

Le choix des victimes était très simple car le nombre des gens qui habitais tout le temps dans le village étais élever à mille individus tous les autres personnes étaient des chasseurs de creep. Les victimes favorites. Ici si une personne disparaît aucune question ne seras poser. Les membres résident de ce village sacrifie des visiteurs si un creep s'attaque à un résident permanent. Les règle sont simple les membres du village ne peuvent pas quitter car s'ils le font ils deviennent des proies, ils ne doivent pas parler des choses étranges qu'ils voient si se n'est qua un autre résident permanent et si quelqu'un cherche de trop proche alors les résident se débarrasse de l'importuns en le droguent pour ensuite l'emmener dans la forêt du slender man.

Les villageois agis comme sa depuis très longtemps. Ce village produit les gens les plus intelligent de la planète mais aucun ne quitterais leur ville natale pour rien au monde. Non pas par peur mais parce que ils se sente bien ici entourer par des creeps.

Voir un creep marcher dans le village ne pose aucun problème au villageois car ils savent que la victime sera un visiteur et qu'ils dire qu'ils n'ont jamais vue l'individu disparue. lj et bloody furent saluer par les résident qui souriais aux creeps.

Les victimes se désigna elles même, ils s'agissaient de jeune femme qui tentais de se montrer forte à leur compagnon.

Ouais mec, si je voie un de ses ratés je le chope et l'étrangle a mort ! Qui plinderais un psycho a la con ? On va me voire comme une héroïne pour avoir terrasser un creep ! Imagine Jeff the killer coucher sur le sol à suffoquer ! Ça m'excite tu n'as pas idée. Cria une des femelles cons du groupe.

Ses quoi un creep ? Intervint une salope stupide.

Ce que nous somme venue voir coconne ! Hurla une femelle blonde a la peau bruler par les rayons uv refaite de partout qui semblais encore plus stupide que son amie si ses possible.

Je vais vous protéger moi ! Dit le seul gars qui ne rattrapais pas le niveau intellectuel du groupe de femelle conne qui voulais de toute évidence être tuer.

Quais qu'un servent comme toi peut faire face à slender man ? Snoba la première femelle qui avais parler.

Ah slender man est trop chaud ! J'aimerais bien qu'il me capture ! La deuxième salope idiote dit cela comme si elle connaissait slendy.

Non loin de là les deux creeps se demandais sérieusement pourquoi des déchets humains telle que ceux-là voudrait à ce point se faire tuer ? Hunter se demandas même si elle mangeait sa créature est quelle perdrais des facultés mentales ?! mieux vos de simplement les tuer et de trouver d'autre victime pour manger.

Les deux creeps se regardas l'espace d'un instant et l'attaque commença.

Lj se glissa dans le dos d'une des connes et plantais ses mains dans l'abdomen de la fille juste au niveau du plexus solaire. Il remonta ses mains pour agripper la cage thoracique de l'intérieure et tiras des deux coter. La fille hurlait lorsque son torse fut éclaté ouvert. Du sang giclais sur ses amies qui comprirent à ce moment qu'ils devaient fuir.

Bloody hunter attendais qu'ils cour pour agir. Sa première attaque a été d'attraper une fille par le bras pour la l'empaler sur une clôture en fer forge Just à coter. L'une des connes resta planter à crier comme une chienne éventrer. Lj et bloody agrippa la fille par un bras chaque un pour ensuite tirer extrêmement fort lui arracher les bras comme ça. Lj resta avec les trois victimes pas morte et bloody donna la chasse au deux qui filais à l'anglaise.

Le clown regarda les victimes avec son sourire glauque.

Les idiots tentaient à grande peine de se déplacer loin mais ils ne pouvaient pas pour diverse raisons.

La fille avec la cage thoracique éclater soufrais trop pour faire quoi que ce soit pareil pour celle qui est empaler ou l'autre qui n'arrivais pas à se lever. Lj remarqua une case de bière qui avais probablement été apporter par les victimes. Jack se saisit d'une des bouteilles pour la briser et planta les bouts de verre au niveau des partie intime de la fille sans bras. Cette dernière hurla d'autant plus. Dans le village aucun magasin est barrée jamais. Lj se déplaça au magasin de couture pas très loin et saisit ce qui l'intéressas. De retour auprès de la victime empaler cette fois ci, il déchirât les vêtements de la fille. lj pris une paire de ciseau de couture en métal noir et plongeât le bouts dans la partie supérieure des sains. Il coupa soigneusement la chaire jusqu'à ce que les implants mammaires tombent sur le sol. La fille produisait des bruits mouiller ainsi que des bulles de sang a la place de crier ses amies tout fois ne ce gênait pas pour hurler de peur et de douleur. La fille empaler gigotais énormément, elle finit par tomber sur le sol mais l'action lui arrachas tout le coter gauche de son torse organe compris. Jack l'acheva en agrippent sa tête pour la fracasser au sol jusqu'à ce quelle éclate. Le bruit du crane avais quelque chose de poétique même si cela terrifiait les gens supposément normaux. Le bruit humide, le son du crane craquent, le geignement faible qui s'échappe de la victime et les éclaboussures ravisais lj. Enfin le crane rompis libèrent le cerveau détruit par les coups successif. Un rire aigu échappa au clown heureux du spectacle.

Lorsqu'il arrêta la victime sans bras étais presque morte de la perte de sang. Lj entrepris d'écorcher la fille. La peau s'arrachât morceau par morceau dans un bruit très divertissent. Quand il eut terminé la fille étais toujours en vie mais de très peu doc jack attrapa un des bras arracher pour matraquer a mort le corps cela ne pris pas longtemps pour que enfin la conne meurt. Pour se débarrasser des bras lj les empala sur la clôture juste à coter du corps mort de la fille qui avais été empaler. Jack ne voulait pas gâcher l'œuvre de bloody, il ramassa le corps pour le remettre sur la clôture avec les bras et le corps de son amie maintenant morte.

La dernière fille rampait mais toute fuite était vaine. Lj regardas alentour de lui qu'es qu'il pourrait bien faire de la fille… un poteau pour les drapeaux se trouvait à quelque maitre de là le narguent. Le clown attrapa la cheville de la fille et la traina jusqu'au drapeau.

 _Les villageois entendirent le rire fou de laugingh jack …Mais qu'es que LJ avais fait… ?_


	16. Chapter 16

La fille et le mec courait suite à une attaque que leur amie avait subie. La loyauté n'était pas quelque chose qu'il fallait avoir pour avoir leur amitié donc il est tout naturel que si un problème survient que les autres fuis. Du moins ses ce que se disais les deux proies qui courais.

Très vite ils devinrent essoufflés. Leur course effrénée les avait conduites dans une forêt sombre ne pouvant rien voir le mec sortis une cameras qu'il avait emmené pour frimer au près des filles.

-hey firi comment on quitter cet endroit ? …firi ? S'inquiéta le mec mais très vite il vit que la fille était disparue. Aucun signe d'elle nulle part.

Bloody hunter se cachas derrière un arbre lorsque le seul survivent regarda alentour. C'est tellement drôle d'effrayer les humains. Hunter sait que avants elle-même étais humaine mais elle ne c'était jamais sentie vivent ou humaine. Vernon c'était assurer que jamais elle ne puisse se voir comme les autres.

La victime arôme l'aire ambient de son parfum de peur juste comme hunter l'aime. La chasse suivait les rythmes du cœur de la victime telle une musique entêtante. Attraper le garçon et le tuer étais trop simple, il valait mieux qu'il voie son amie avant de partir.

Le garçon marcha en rond pendent 15 min, pas qu'ils le savent. Bloody se dit quelle aurais dû faire hurler la fille avant de la supprimer. Ce petit idiot a de toute évidence aucune sans de l'orientation…ni de préservation. Enfin la victime marcha dans la clairière ou bloody hunter avais afficher joyeusement son amie. La joie étreignit bloody hunter.

La victime avance doucement car il ne voire pas très bien, un bruit le déconcentra et le fit sursauter. Il ne vit rien. En reculent doucement il se huerta a quelque chose de tiède et mouille. L'enfants se retourna doucement pur faire face au corps atrocement mutiler de son amie. Ne pouvant pas sen empêcher le gars vomit ses tripes sur les pieds du corps mort en pleurent.

-Quel monstre ferais sa… chuchota le garçon terroriser.

-…peut être un monstre comme moi. Lui répondit doucement une voix derrière lui.

En ce retournent rien ne se tenais debout tapis dans l'ombre.

Le gars fuit une fois de plus les lieux mais la voix était toujours là.

-Tu sais qui as fait ça n'est pas ? Chuchota la voix

-Moi je sais …narguas cette voix toujours déroutante

-Tu ne quitteras jamais ces endroits vivent …tu le sais et je le sais aussi. Insista-t-elle

-Ils ne voudront jamais que tu reviennes vivre parmi eu … souffla tristement la voix

-Tu peux courir ou pleurer mais jamais tu ne pourras vivre….

Le garçon sursautait à chaque bruit et il se mit à croire que la voix était la sienne. La fatigue le poussa à croire que c'était lui qui avais massacrer son amie.

-Je…je veux que ça s'arrête ! Comment faire… comment la faire taire ! Comment me faire taire…je veux partir…comment …pourquoi…. Radotais le garçon terroriser pas tout ce qui se déroulais.

-Vien je vais t'aider. Une femme a la peau pale et au cheveux sombre sourire gaiment au garçon.

Il se précipitas près d'elle en disant ce qui c'étais passée.

A ce moment l'homme tua mes amies et…. Une douleur vive empêchas l'enfants de continuer à babiller.

Bloody hunter mis sa tête droite pour montrer à sa sympathique victime son orbite vide ce qui immobilisas complètement le garçon puis la douleur qu'il ressentais fus compris par le cerveau. Il descendra les yeux pour découvrir que hunter lui a planter une main dans le torse au niveau du cœur. Le peur le repris de plus belle a la sensation des doit de bloody hunter sur son cœur.

 _N'est pas peur tu ne sentiras rien._

Juste après avoir dit cela bloody s'`élança en direction de la gorge de la victime pour l'arracher ensuite l'autre mais agrippas la colonne vertébrale en passent par l'abdomen et la cassa nette en deux. Hunter termine le tout en arrachent le cœur pour le montrer à la victime qui creva peu de temps après.

Bloody hunter retira soigneusement les reins et le cœur pour plus tard. Lj sorti de derrière un arbre avec les mains pleine de sang ainsi que plusieurs cœurs et reins.

-On y va ? Demanda le clown

-Yup.

Les deux creep se sentait euphorique en rentrent au manoir.

En chemin bloody et Lj vit 5 grand être pale sans visages. Slenderman préside la rencontrer avec les 4 autres. En s'approchent la discussion pouvais être mieux entendus.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te l'accaparée ! Grognât celui qui portais un trench coat.

-Elle est une jeune femme, elle doit être éduquer convenablement. Acquiesça la seule femme du groupe.

-D'après mes informations, la jeune dame a beaucoup de classe. Ne serait-elle pas mieux cher moi ? Dit alors celui habiller avec class.

-Calmer vous. Bloody hunter va choisir chez laquelle d'entre nous elle habiteras. Proposa celui avec des pois de toute les couleurs.

-Bloody, lj vous pouvez venir. Dit slender en regardent les nouveaux venus.

-Bonsoir.

-*honk**honk**honk*

-Je me nomme madame slendy. Se présenta la seule femme sans vissage qui ressemblais énormément a slenderman et aux autres. Une sœur assurément.

-Moi ses trenderman mademoiselle bloody hunter. Dit celui habiller avec classe.

-Une femme si séduisante ne peut que se livrer à la luxure. Vien avec moi je te ferai découvrir un monde de plaisir. Ronronna celui qui portais un imperméable noir en sourient grandement.

-Offinderman ! Calme tes hormones ! Hurla celui avec des pois dessus ses vêtements et un masque sourient sur son visage. Je me nomme splendorman. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer !

-Bonsoir a tout. Je vous remercie pour les compliments. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici et si je peux vous aider ? Dit poliment hunter.

-Bien sur chère enfants. Nous sommes ici pour t'inviter à nous rejoindre. Je pense sincèrement que tu serais plus a laissé chez moi. Nous ne sommes que des filles féminines ou en voie de le devenir. Plaida madame slendy

-Tsk, n'écoute pas cette vielle bick, elle veut te manipuler. Elle n'accepte pas d'être vielle donc elle veut des jeunes dames pour se faire croire qu'elle est toujours d'actualité. Je sais que tu te sentiras mieux à habiter avec moi. Après tout qui pourrais ne pas vénérer ton corps, hein ? Une femme si belle mérite d'être choyer et jalouser, non forcer dans un model arriérer qui stipule que les femmes sont de vulgaire poupée frigide ! Susurras offender qui n'aimais pas du tout que sa sœur chercher à acquérir ce qui est sien.

-Calmer vous. Vous voyez bien que cette charmante jeune dame a beaucoup de gout alors comment penser vous pouvoir la combler. Ne soyez pas présomptueux. Intervint trander en secouent la tête.

Leur discussion continua pendants que slender se tenais les yeux ou ce qui devrais l'être en signe agacement profond. Splendor s'approcha de bloody et offrit une fleur ainsi qu'un ballon. Lorsque bloody les accepta splendor sauta en rigolent doucement heureux que son présent est plus. Hunter souri gaiment a cette réaction. Lj qui se tenais en arrière de hunter rigolât aussi mais lui c'était de la dispute des autres membres de la famille slender.

-ces assez. Si vous êtes venus que pour vous disputer ses donc que vous n'avez pas vraiment d'utilité ici. Grognât slender man.

\- je suis navrée mais je vais devoir vous laisser donc bonne continuation. Dit hunter avais de transplaner dans la maison surprennent ainsi ceux qui ne savais pas quelle étais une sorcière.

Les slender recommença leur discussion et lj allât trainer pas très loin de la maison.

Bloody hunter ne dort jamais beaucoup donc en arrivent à la place d'aller dormir elle alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Cela ne pris pas très longtemps avais qu'une vingtaine de gaufre sois fait et autant de pains dorés. Hunter fit avec des œufs brouiller cuit dans du sirop d'érable accompagner de bacon. Le café et le thé fut près en même temps donc hunter se mit à préparer son repas et celui de eyeless.

Les cœurs de deux des victimes s'avérèrent facile à laver du gras contenu dans les artères. Dudley avait été horrible car il en avait partout. Ensuite hunter ficela les cœurs avec de nombreuse épice et un bouillon de sang également épisser. Puis vint les reins, une fois nettoyer bloody les fit relever dans la poile avec de l'ail, d'huile d'olive et du basilique. Une fois fait elle retira le tout pour le mètres à reposer dans une assiette. Hunter se mit à faire une sauce au sang mélanger a de l'ail, du citron et du miel un peu étrange mais très bonne dans une salade aux reins. Une fois que les reins avaient assez reposer hunter les prix pour les couper en fine tranche et les incorporer à une salade de lètus et mante. Elle arrosa le tout d'un peu de sa sauce et déposa tous ses plats sur la table avec un sortilège pour tout conserver. Bloody hunter retira les cœurs du four pour les trancher en tranche puis servit dans une assiette accompagner des légumes recouverts de sa sauce au sang également. Tout le déjeune s'avéra enfin près donc bloody hunter allas réveiller les autres marbres de la maison.

Ben, Lj, Sally, masky et hoodie étais toujours éveiller donc il descendit à la cuisine tout de suite. Toby par contre sera bloody contre lui croyant quelle étais une peluche. Un coup d'oreiller plus tard et le jeune homme s'habilla pour descendre. Jeff tenta de planter un couteau a bloody jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise que c'était elle, après cela jeff s'éveilla en grognent un peu mais se fut tout. Smiley étais déjà en bas à attendre sa part. bloody se dirigea après verre l'âtre de eyeless.

Ce dernier c'était déjà éveiller et donc il prenait sa douche lorsque bloody arrivas.

Bloody hunter avais déjà vue plusieurs fois des hommes nue mais jamais les hommes en question n'avaient été aussi sexy qu'eyeless. Elle regarda donc en toute impunité eyeless ruissèlent d'eau, ce dernier savais bien évidement que la jeune chasseuse se trouvait là mais il éprouvait aucune honte à attiser le désire de celle qui s'était glisser dans son cœur avec t'en d'essence. Ce n'est que lorsque eyeless coupa l'eau bloody repris ses esprits et lui dit que le repas était près.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu se saisir de la jeune femme et lui faire subir les derniers outrages mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer _._

 _Après tout s'il effraye bloody hunter comment allait-il la séduire ?_

* * *

 _Merci à DidiineOokami j'adore tes commentaires sa m'amuse vraiment beaucoup des lires. =)_


	17. Chapter 17

Lorsque bloody et Eyeless retournas dans la salle à manger tout le monde étais attabler mais il y avait également des visages que hunter ne connaissais pas.

Une jeune femme avec des cheveux brun qui lui arrivais dans le haut du do tout effiler. Ses vêtements se composais du jeans taille basse noir avec des bottes en cuire dans ses pieds puis une camisole blanche qui laissais voir son ventre plat. Le tout se terminais par une veste bleu foncé et de gants noirs auxquelles les doigts avaient été couper. Elle avait un globe oculaire vert foret et l'autre avais été remplacer par une montre a gloussais. Un sourire de lange recousue lui donnait l'air presque angélique. Elle discutait tranquillement avec Toby.

Une femme assit au coter de Masky portais un habit de nurse serré en cuir noir et un masque de chirurgie noire avec une crois rouge sur le devant. Elle portait aussi des gants qui lui recouvrais presque entièrement ses bras, sur sa tête un bonnet de nurse noir étais parée d'une crois et dans ses pieds elle avait des petites ballerines noires. Ses jambes arboraient énormément de couture d'ancienne blessure qui avais cicatriser ainsi que de marque de greffe de peau a plusieurs endroits. Ses cheveux étaient touffus et brun roux sombre, ses yeux étaient grand et rouge rubis. Sa peau était blanche grisâtre par manque d'oxygénation. Elle semblait très sympathique même si elle avait une scie a chaine à ses coter.

Un peu plus loin assit au coter de lj se trouvait un homme portent une chienne de travaille bleu foncé avec un bonhomme sourire jeune sur le devant ainsi que des pantalon noir, chaussures de la même couleur et des gants noire aussi. Son vissage était caché par un masque souriant même si le sourire dégoulinait. Ses cheveux étaient bruns au reflet bleu. Il discutait avec lj de la beauté d'un œuvre qui le clown avait créé.

Un homme avait Sally assis sur ses cuisses, il portait une veste longue noire avec en dessous un kangourou gris cotonner, ses pantalons étais aussi gris et ses chaussures noires au bout gris. Sa peau était entement gris un peu plus foncée que bloody hunter mais plus pale que Eyeless jack. Ses yeux et l'intérieur de sa bouche luisais jeune, il y avait aussi de long fils jeune qui en ce moment animais une poupée pour amuser Sally, qui sortais de ses doigts.

Au coter de ben se trouvait un homme muscler avec des cheveux argent brillent et aux yeux rouges qui miroitais énormément. Sa peau était pale, il portait une tunique un peu ouverte laissent voire le haut de son torse au manche courte noire serré au niveau de la taille et il avait des brassards en cuir épais noire qui recouvrais ses avants bras ainsi que ses mains ne laissent que les doigts libres de protection. Il portait aussi un pantalon gris qui se terminais par des bottes de combats noire aussi. Ben et l'homme parlais au sujet d'un jeu qu'il aimait bien tout deux.

Un chat a la fourrure rouge et noir jouais avec smiley dog. Le chat avait un sourire immense sur ses trais et des grands yeux rouges lumineux. Ce chat semblait connaitre ce que les gens pensaient en permanence.

Hunter alla s'assoir avec Eyeless et sourire au nouveau gens en leur souhaitent bonne appétiez.

A ce moment pressais deux filles entras en courent comme des furies l'une avait un couteau entre les mains. Celle-ci voulus aller poignarder Jeff encore endormie. L'autre voulait serres Jeff dans ses bras.

Jeff qui avait vu les deux folles furieuses se levas rapidement et donna un coup de pied dans le torse de celle au couteau. Puis il eut à peine le temps d'attraper la tête de l'autre pour la fracasser sur la table. Cette au couteau revint à la charge et réussie à faire une coupure sur le bras droit de Jeff avant que celui-ci l'attrape part les cheveux pour la propulser par la porte de cave qui n'avais pas été refermer comme a l'habitude par Eyeless. Avants que la deuxième se relevé Jeff l'attrapas et l'emmenas vite fait dans une pièce quelle conque qu'il barricada après.

-Oh shit! Ses fuking bitch son ici ! Dit Jeff en revenant s'assoir sous les rire de plusieurs personnes.

La fille au couteau avait des cheveux noirs et une peau blanche. Ses lèvres, yeux et robes étais noire profond. Elle complétait le tout par des ballerines noires. La robe de la fille était trop courte laissent facilement voir ce qu'elle avait en dessous. Hunter se dit à contre cœur que cette fille ressemblais dans son comportement a pansi parkinson. Toujours à vouloir se faire remarquer par les mauvaises façons.

La deuxième avais les cheveux noirs avec une mèche rose dans sa frange. Ses yeux étaient cousus ouvert en permanence et un petit sourire de l'ange aves été dessiner sur le rebord de ses lèvres. Elle portait un kangourou mauve, une jupe noire plisser et des bas railler rouge et noire. Elle avait dans ses pieds de simple chaussures noire. Elle ressemblait à une fan girl hardcore de Jeff…il manquerais juste que comme phrase d'au revoir elle dise quelque chose comme * _go to sleep, my prince ! *_

La penser troubla quelque peu hunter.

-C'était Nina the killer, celle en mauve et Jane the killer l'autre. Elles font toujours sa quand elles voient Jeff. Dit Eyeless a l'oreille de hunter.

-Bonjour je me nomme nurse Ann, on m'a dit que tu fessais des études en médecine ? Dit la nurse pendent qu'elle recousait Jeff qui chignais contre les deux furies.

-Oui mais spécialiser en psychologie. Répondis amicalement hunter.

-Tien cela pourrait mettre utile, je me nomme clockwork. Si tu me le permets j'aimerais te consulter. Dit en souriant la femme avec horloge dans l'œil.

-Il faut avouer que ses toujours très amusant de voir les deux folles courir comme ça. Dit le chat avant de se transformer en un homme.

Il portait un manteau noir qui lui arrivais au-dessus des genoux avec des boutons rouge. Il avait également une écharpe rouge dans son cou et des gangs de la même couleur rappellent ainsi ses yeux rouges. Ses cheveux étaient noir cendre. Le sourire immense ne l'avait pas quitté.

-Lui ses grinny comme tu peux le voire il peut changer de forme. Informa Eyeless.

-Encore ! encore puppeteer ! Je veux voire la princesse danser encore ! Crias Sally a l'homme sur lequel elle était assis.

-Ces délicieux qui a fait le repas ? Demandas l'homme avec le masque sourient.

-Ses bloody hunter. Dit lj en engouffrant une crêpe pleine de sucre et de sang.

-Merci ! sa fessais longtemps que je n'avais pas manger quelque chose d'aussi bon. Je me nomme bloody painter. Répondis l'homme amuser par la ressemblance de leur nom.

-Je suis dark Link. Intervint l'homme muscler au cheveux argenté en faisant un clin d'œil a hunter.

Eyeless du se retenir de dire quoi que ce soit à dark Link car il savait que hunter ne se laissais pas séduire facilement. A ce moment slenderman, tranderman, sexuel offender man, madame slendy et splenderman entra et vire le repas fait. Surpris il demanda qui l'avais fait et tous répondis hunter qui semblais vouloir disparaitre à cause de l'attention de tout le monde axer sur elle.

-Ou sont mes filles ? Dit madame slendy.

-Une dans la cave l'autre dans une chambre. Elles ont tenté d'attaquer Jeff avec un couteau et un câlin. Dit dark Link amuser.

-QUOI ! QUEL MANQUE DE FIMINITÉE ! JE VAIS VOUS APPRENDRE JEUNES FILLES A NE PAS RESPECTER VOS PAROLES ! Hurla la dame slendy.

Elle alla à la cave et Jane l'attaqua croyant que c'était Jeff. La fille se fit attraper et projeter à pleine force en bas des escaliers. Madame slendy attrapa ensuite Nina après lavoir fait sortir pour la projeter aussi en bas puis ferma le pote derrière elle.

Tout ce que l'on entendit de ce moment fut que des cris et des * oui madame je vais être féminine ! je promets de ne plus attaquer Jeff ! Madame je vais bien me comporter ! * cela rappela à hunter ce que les dersleys lui avais fait subir. Eyeless qui vit la réaction d'Hunter lui donna la main pour la calmer et lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était plus avec eux.

-J'imagine que tu l'ignore mais chaque un de nous habitons dans un manoir creeps diriger par un slender. Je fais partis avec grinny de la maison tranderman. Dit dark Link en sourient.

-Là-bas se sont toujours les gens avec classe qui y habite. Pour ma part j'habite dans le manoir offender avec clock. Continua nurse Ann.

-J'aime les belle femme et homme. Même si j'ai principalement que des femmes. Dit offender en sourient en direction de ses pensionnaires.

-Splendorman préfère pour sa part tout ce qui est amusent donc tous ses pensionnaires le sont aussi. Il y a bloody painter et puppeteer qui y habite. Dit slender pour informer hunter.

-Et tu l'auras ses doutes compris, madame slendy aime que les femmes soit féminine alors toute ses pensionnaires son féminine mais il arrive que ce ne soit qu'une illusion comme chez Nina et Jane il y a aussi Kate the chaser mais tu ne le pas rencontrer encore.

-Es vrais que tu es une étudiante en psychologie. Demanda trenderman.

-Oui. Répondis hunter curieuse.

-J'ai un résident qui aurais besoin de tes services. Son nom est homicidial Liu, ses le frère de Jeff. Le jour ou Jeff est devenus creep totalement il a tenté de tuer son grand frère à cause de la folie. Je sais qu'il sans veut et liu en se réveillent ont lui a dit que son petit frère étais un monstre un choc ses passer puis il est devenu creep aussi. Liu a besoin d'aide psychologique mais ses difficile pour des creeps de trouver un psychologue qui accepte de travailler avec nous. Expliqua trenderman doucement pour que Jeff n'entende rien.

-J'accepte. Je vais aider liu, j'ai déjà quelque autre personne que j'aide en ce moment mais je suis heureuse si je peux aider quelqu'un d'autre. Dit hunter calmement en sourient.

-Merci. Sourit à son tour trenderman.

Maintenant bloody avais comme patient jeff, tobi, lj, eyeless, clock, liu et ben. Peut-être es que d'autre patient vont s'ajouter.

-Angel devrait aussi consulter non ? Dit clock à offender.

-Probablement. Judge Angel habite avec moi. Peut-être pourrais-tu l'aider ? Demanda offenderman a hunter.

-Emmener la moi et je l'aiderais du mieux que je peux. Répondis hunter.

-Madame va probablement vouloir que tu voies aussi Jane. Dit slender.

-Bien je vais la voire aussi si elle accepte évidement.

Jeff the killer, homicidal liu, laughing jack, eyeless jack, clockwork, ticci Toby, ben drowned, Judge Angel et Jane the killer étais ses patient. Elle va probablement avoir des rencontres très rock et roll.

 _Espérons juste que les patients n'allaient pas se battre ensemble…_


	18. Chapter 18

Toby se dirigeais vers la chambre de bloody hunter pour son rendez-vous. Il se sentais mieux mais en même temps il avait peur qu'elle trouve son cas trop compliquer et quelle abandonne. Tellement de gens avais déjà abandonner.

Bonsoir Toby. Entre je t'en prie. Dit-elle de sa voix douce.

Toby l'aimait beaucoup comme une petite sœur qui voulais aider plus que tout. C'était une bonne chose qu'enfin un creep fait des études en psychologie après tout il avait déjà des docteurs et des nurses mais personne ne voulait s'occuper des esprits casser des creeps. Trop de problème, probablement.

Hunter lui fit signe de s'assoir dans l'un de ses divans confortables.

-thé ? Offrit-elle.

-non…merci. Répondis Toby.

\- ses la deuxième fois que nous parlons pour cela mais j'ai un exercice que je veux que tu accomplisses. Sa consiste à te présenter. Je vais te dire comment je me présente et je veux que à la fin de nous science tu puis te réconcilier avec qui tu es. Ce que tu es, ce que tu désires, tes penser et ton passé. Je me nomes bloody hunter, j'ai un problème, je ne me nourris pas suffisamment car pendant longtemps j'ai manquer de nourriture, maintenant j'oublie qu'il faut manger et je veux régler cela. Dit hunter en sourient.

\- d'accord. Dit Toby retissent. Je me nomme ticci Toby, j'ai un problème, je…je…je me mutile…. Le passé est trop fort…. Je ne veux plus qu'il affect ! Ses infernal…

La voix de Toby se cassa à ce moment mais hunter voyais bien qu'il voulait vraiment sen sortir.

-Veux-tu me parler du passé ? Questionna hunter.

-….

-Souhaite-tu me parler de ce que tu ressens que tu coupes tes bras ? Continua doucement hunter.

-… ça fait mal…mais en même temps sa soulage…tellement…sa arrête de me faire mal dans ma tête…mais je ne veux pas qu'il gagne…. Ma sœur…. S'il a raison alors elle me détestera…

-Elle ne te détestera pas parce qu'elle t'aime. Tu le sais, non ? Réconforta hunter qui ignorais qui étais la sœur de Toby mais cela eu l'effet de calmer le jeune homme.

*Un moment passa puis Toby commença à raconter son histoire autant pour se soulager que pour qu'Hunter comprenne bien.

D'aussi loin que je me souviens mon père a toujours été … sévère … dans le sens violent du terme. Je ne sais pas s'il croyait qu'un cadre familial rigide allais aider mes problème manteaux mais le résultat est que je les ai tuées. …mais ma sœur me suit encore …des fois… elle est morte et je le sais alors pourquoi me suis elle encore ! Elle-même sais qu'elle est morte. Je hais voir des familles comme la mienne. Le model American parfait ! Pathétique. Un fils, une fille, une femme et un homme voilà ce qui compose le rêve American ! Ces dégeulasse parce que tout ce qui ne convient pas à ce rêve est considérer comme monstrueux. J'ai eu des problèmes dans ma tête et alors ! Qu'es que sa leur change a eu, hein ? ...je souhaiterais juste que lorsque je les ai tuées, j'ai pensé à retirer mes mains du feu…maintenant j'ai les mains totalement bruler ! je ne sens pas la douleur mais bon ses pas très intéressent pendant un moment plus ou moins long j'ai rien pus tuer parce que mes mains réussissaient pas à tenir mes haches. C'était vraiment dure. *

-Es que tu as une idée de pourquoi ta sœur te suis ? demanda hunter sans expression.

-Pas le moins du monde ! Cria Toby.

-Quand tu crois que tu sais la raiponce, tu me la dis, ok ? Continua bloody hunter.

-Hum humm. Grognât amuser Toby qui se balançais d'avent en arrière pour passer le temps.

-Je propose qu'ont arrêté là pour aujourd'hui. Je dois préparer des gaufres tu veux m'aider ? Proposa hunter en sourient doucement.

-Yeah! Hurla Toby en sautillent sur son siège.

En sortent de la pièce ils virent lj qui préparais un mauvais coup dans la chambre de Jeff pas très loin de là. Lj fit comme si de rien étais et hunter rigola alors que Toby qui même s'il avait regardé Lj n'avais rien compris occuper à penser à ses gaufres. Plus loin dans le corridor ils virent Sally qui dessinais sur un mur avec des crayon couleur, de la bout et du sang. Elle avait l'air très heureuse pour une raison quel conque. En passent devant la chambre de Masky ils virent Hoodie et Masky qui étais en train de fabriquer une drogue qui ressemblais à du Crystal en riant au sujet d'une émission ? en secouent la tête hunter continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Toby la suivait toujours en chantonnent au sujet des gaufres.

Eyeless fessais une expérience sur le cerveau humain lorsqu'il entendit un bruis étonnant. Il agissait de Toby qui chantais que les gaufres étaient son rêve et que perse que bloody hunter lui en avais fait il allait la mariée.

Cela l'agaçait grandement, il savait que Toby blaguait mais en même temps il craignait que d'autre creep ne plaisante pas. Dark Link notamment ainsi que Jeff, le premier semblais trouver hunter particulièrement a son gout car en 30 an d'existence du creep jamais il n'avait fait le moindre geste envers aucune personne. Il préférait accomplir ses assassina tranquille après tout sa méthode était de séparer la personnalité d'une personne en deux jusqu'à ce que l'une des partis assassine l'autre. A l'origine Link avait un coter très sombre et un coter lumineux mais ganondorf a l'aide d'un sort séparables deux partis. Dark Link et light Link devait s'affronter jusqu'à ce que l'un meurt entrainent ainsi la mort de l'autre mais la déesse du crépuscule les fit se séparer complètement créent ainsi deux être à part entière. Le Link lumineux reste à l'intérieure du jeu et le dark Link fini par trouver le moyen de sortir pour devenir creep. Il doit voir en hunter un statu Co car la parcelle de ténèbres en la jeune femme était équivalente à sa lumière ce qui étais rare chez n'importe quel humain mais en particulier chez les creeps. Jeff pour sa part est fasciner par la beauté. Enfin, se qu'il considère comme beau et par les combats donc le fait que hunter réponde au deux critères en étains très belle et en ayant vaincus Jeff dans un combat singulier doit avoir déclencher quelque chose dans Jeff. Une sorte de reconnaissance ?

Un autre bruit attira son attention loin de ses penser qui avais grandement dévier du sujet initial. Eyeless remis le cerveau pour expérience dans son frigo. Puis remonta dans la cuisine ou Toby s'écriais toujours au sujet des gaufres.

Bloody hunter étais dos a lui entrais de donner des bouts d'humain a smiley dog s'il en jugeait par l'odeur. Sur le comptoir un dessert fais à partir de rein refroidissais. Une idée spéciale lui traversait l'esprit pour remercier hunter de ce dessert à son gout.

Bloody hunter se relevais doucement après avoir nourrir smiley avec les restes qui n'avais pas servis pour le dessert quand des mains grise bien connue se glissa sur ses hanches et que le corps fait de muscle solide se colla à son dos. Elle s'accota sans gêne sur le torse solide de Eyeless pendants que celui-ci lui chuchota un merci de sa voix grave. Le geste n'avait rien de vraiment très provocateur mais cela eu le don de titiller hunter.

Trop rapidement à son gout les mains froides quittèrent ses hanche et Eyeless s'éloigna un peu mais on pouvait distinguer sur son visage dénuer de masque un sourire canaille adresser à hunter uniquement _. Très bien tu veux jouer alors jouons._ Pensa la sorcière.

Eyeless s'installa à la table avec un peu du dessert et hunter s'installa face à lui. Ce qui n'étais pas prévue ses que Toby s'installe à la gauche d'Hunter et à la droite d'Eyeless. Le gout du danger conquit les deux démons mangeur d'humain. Le liquide noir qui coulait de leur orbite vide reflétais doucement la lumière tout comme leur sourire amuser. Toby n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passais devants lui.

Bloody hunter glissa son pied le long du tibia d'Eyeless. Ce dernier fit pareil avec le pied qui n'étais pas frôler. Puis la guerre commença.

La jeune femme tentait t'en bien que mal d'enlever la chaussure d'Eyeless pendants que celui-ci fessait d'eu même. Ils fessaient le tout sans rien laisser paraitre pour que Toby ne grille rien. Eyeless pestais sur les bottes compenser d'Hunter. Pourquoi es quelle avais besoin de mettre des chaussures si difficiles à retirer ? Hunter de son coter peinais à faire quoi que ce soit puisque Eyeless bloquais ses pieds !

Pour n'importe qui en ce moment précis Eyeless et hunter aurais sembler être les creeps les plus instable mentalement mais les deux s'amusais véritablement à simplement tenter de retirer les chaussures de l'autre sans être vue.

Slender entra à ce moment donc Eyeless et hunter arrêtas leur jeu pour prétendra avec le maximum de sérieux possible qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Le creep sans visage trouvais cela très étrange mais les creeps ont jamais été connue pour être très sain d'esprit alors sa devais être normal après tout.

-Ah hunter, tu peux aller au village sorcier si tu veux maintenant que tu es inscrit au prestigieux établissement Grimm sabbat. Les autorités ne pourront pas t'exiler de leur ville. Je te conseille d'utiliser un glamour mais ses toi qui décide. Oh une dernière chose avant que j'oublie tu peux emmener qui tu veux avec toi mais eu aussi doit revêtir des glamours. Dit l'homme au visage blanc avant de repartir.

 _Que peux il arriver dans une ville ou la magie rencontrer les monstres ?..._


	19. Chapter 19

Il y avait hunter, Eyeless, Sally, Jeff, Toby, clock, Jane, Nina, Liu, LJ, ben, Judge Angel et Jill qui allais au village sorcier. Bloody se demandais se qui allais se passer mais très vite elle haussa les épaules car il ne servait a rien de se stresser pour cela.

Elle mit un sortilège d'apparence sur chaque un d'eux. La plupart retrouvais leur apparence originale et trouvais cela troublent en prime de rappeler des souvenir pas agréable. Liu et Jeff se ressemblais énormément il n'y avait que les yeux qui n'étais pas pareil. Chaque un regardas leur frère et pour la première fois il se voyais vraiment. Jeff c'était toujours dit que son grand frère étais mort et que homicidial Liu étais un imposteur. Liu était troubler que son frère ne le reconnaisse pas alors il c'était dit que cet homme ne devait pas être Jeff. Les deux frères se regardais comme s'il voyais le nirvana montrent aussi leur lien très solide.

Nina en voyants son ancienne apparence commença à pleurer comme un petit bébé. Jane pour sa part était heureuse comme si hunter lui avais donner le plus beau cadeau du monde. Lj trouvais drôle d'avoir l'air humain tout comme Jill. Après tous les deux n'avais jamais arborer une telle apparence. Toby ne sans souciais pas tout comme clock. Ben revenu à son apparence qui étais un ados de 18 an aux cheveux blond et au yeux bleu. Son apparence avait vieilli comme son âme avant que jadusable joue avec majoras. Il observa son corps avec une fascination puisque a jamais ben seras oublier de se voir coincer comme une copie diabolique de Link qui a 8 ans. Sally pour sa part pris l'apparence supposer donc elle eut une robe d'été rose et elle avait laird avoir 16an environ. Bien sûr elle ne se rendis compte de rien. Judge avait déjà son apparence normale alors elle mit simplement des lunette opacité sur ses yeux. Eyeless avais depuis longtemps oublier de quelle couleur ses yeux étais alors lorsqu'il les revit grâce au sort il ne put que sourire doucement. Hunter savait qu'elle devrait li demander à quoi il pensait en observent ses yeux dans le cadre de la thérapie. Hunter fut la dernière à renaitre son ancienne apparence et sa réaction fut habituel comme si de rien étais. Mais la réaction des autre a sa vraie apparence étais comique à regarder. Jeff ne se cachais pas pour baver, Liu siffla doucement car jamais il n'avait vue l'œil valide d'Hunter puisqu'elle le camoufle de ses cheveux ou de son bandeau en cuire. Jill et lj souriais comme d'habitude mais les deux clowns semblaient plutôt approuver quelque chose. Jane et Nina transpirais la jalousie à cause de la réaction de Jeff. Judge ne réagissait pas. Ben et Sally étais trop occuper pour l'apercevoir.

-Bon assez attendus partons. Dit hunter en enserrement une chaine fermer sur elle-même.

La sensation de compressions et détriment troublât les creeps même si hunter étais habituer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du village qui ressemblais à tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mais lorsque hunter les conduisiez dans l'entré qui se trouvait dans un salon de thé, ils purent voir plusieurs choses qu'ils croyaient impossible. Il y avait des enfants qui courais mais il n'avait pas tous l'apparence humain typique. Certain étai des elfes ou bien des orcs et trolls. Il y avait des vampires plus loin avec des gobelins. Ce village comportait plusieurs race a l'intérieure.

Le village fessais le double de pré-au-lard, il y avait tellement plus de magasin. Des magasins de vêtement, piercing et tatouage, de coutellerie, d'Arme, de livre, de dessin, art interdis en Angleterre, de musique, de nourriture, de bonbon, de Cream glacer, d'astrologie, de médecine, de désigner, de jeux vidéo, d'électronique et de bien d'autre chose encore. Hunter avait contacté au préalable gringotte aussi que son banquier pour permettre de confier plusieurs cartes avec un montent élever à chaque une des personnes qui l'accompagnais. Elle fessait une étude psychologique sur ses patients. Ceux qui dépenserais tout l'argent en quelque heure montrerais qu'il souffre d'un manque qu'ils veulent combler de manière matérielle. Ceux qui serais raisonnable montrerais une santé mentale moins précaire et ceux qui n'achèterais rien montrerais un mal être très étendus au poing ou rien ne leur plais où leur correspond. Bloody hunter savais qui allais faire quoi mais elle devait tester quand même. Lorsque c'était elle la personne sujette à l'expérience elle avait rien acheter ce n'est que quelque année plus tard qu'Hermione lui avais fait comprendre ses propres sentiments.

Hermione…elle n'avait plus penser à sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir mais elle se demandais comment la jeune fille au yeux ambre réagirais de se retrouver à Hydra pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était devenue hunter un monstre sans pitié qui se régalais en mangent les cœurs des victimes. Dans plusieurs communautés manger le cœur d'une personne empêche ce dernier de se réincarné, s'est pour ça que ses le pire pécher que l'on peut commettre.

Le désespoir semblait vouloir prendre possession d'Hunter alors Eyeless qui avais tout vue s'approcha pour lui saisir la main. Ce geste réanima un peu hunter qui paressait se réveiller et elle dit ceci aux autres :

Bien, je me suis procuré ses cartes de crédit, vous en avez tous une vous prouver en faire tous ce que vous voler. On se retrouve dans 4 heur a la crémerie là-bas. A plus tard.

Elle partit après avoir donné les carte et Eyeless, lj aussi que Jill l'accompagna. Jeff et Liu allas dans le magasin de musique. Jane et Nina alla dans celui de vêtement. Sally traina ben dans celui d'électronique puis celui de jeu. Jude en profita pour aller acheter un cadeau a hunter pour la remercier de cette journée mais aussi pour l'aider à aller mieux dans sa tête.

En premier hunter allas dans la boutique de live acheter se quelle avais besoin et en tournent l'un des rayons elle vit Eyeless qui regardais la section de médecine pendant que Jill et lj prenais des livres sur les blagues. De les voir fit un grand bien a hunter qui se sentie moins seul et abandonner. Peut-être moins monstrueuse aussi. Elle jette un œil sur une affiche et vit un kitsune au poile noir, très mignons elle décida d'acheter le livre auxquelles l'affiche fessais la promotion.

Eyeless qui la regardais du coin de l'œil sourit lorsqu'un petit sourire de confort pris place sur le visage de sa belle. Plus le temps passait et plus il se dit qu'il devrait faire quelque chose car la dame borgne lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il se demandais s'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle. C'était peut-être obsessionnel mais il s'en foutait car cela lui semblait si bien.

Ils terminèrent leur achat et tous étais heureux de ce qu'ils avaient acquis. Ils allassent ensuite dans le magasin de musique car hunter voulais un violoncelle et une guitare électrique. Eyeless voulais quant à lui un Bass. Lj souhaitais acquière un otamatone et un accordéon pour une raison quel conque. Jill choisie-elle de prendre es castagnette et un violon blanc avec des corde rouge. Liu et Jeff étais toujours là. Liu choisie d'acheter un clavier et Jeff une guitare électrique. Comme ils allaient tous quittais ils rencontrèrent ben et Sally. Ben choisie d'acheter une drums et Sally pris quand a-t-elle une harpe. Ils choisissent de rester ensemble pour le reste des 3 heure.

Le suivent endroit où ils allèrent fut le magasin de bonbon qui avais heureusement des bonbons au sang que hunter et Eyeless dévalisa. Ben, Sally, Jill et lj achetas une très grande quantité de bonbon.

Ensuite ils quittèrent pour le magasin à coter qui se trouvait être des armes. Tous trouvèrent des choses qui les amusas comme des baïonnettes pour Jeff, des dagues pour Liu, un marteau de guerre pour lj, une tronçonneuse infinie pour Jill, Angel qui étais dans le magasin appris une épée forger par les nains des montagnes oublier qui étais le métal le plus résistent au monde. Tous trouvèrent ce qu'ils voulaient dans cette boutique ils terminèrent la tournée des magasins par le magasin d'électronique pour acheter des téléphones cellulaires a tous ses patients aussi qua elle-même pour faciliter leur discutions si l'un d'eux avais besoin d'elle rapidement. Tout allait pour le mieux et il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avens le rendez-vous. Bloody hunter rapetissa tous les achats puis il alla à la crémerie. Nina et Jane attendais avec des centaines de sac alentour d'elles.

Ils commandassent puis mangeas. C'était une sortie agréable mais ce qu'il ignorait ses que quel qu'un les observais et attendais juste que ses alliés arrivent pour attaquer.

Dumbledore vit la joyeuse bande manger leur glace à la vue de tous. La rage pris possession du vielle homme lorsqu'un jeune jackass pausa son bras sur les épaules d'Hydra. Le jackass avais des cheveux bruns, une peau très pale mais ses yeux étaient étranges. Le sorcier n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Ses alliées arrivèrent enfin et il s'habilla comme les mangemorts pour lancer l'attaque. Le but était de récupérer Hydra et si en même temps ils pouvaient endommager la réputation de Voldemort sa serais merveilleux.

Hunter aussi que plusieurs autre creeps eu la prémonition grâce à leurs instincts de monstres endurcit. Quel qu'un pansais être plus fort qu'eux et allais attaquer.

Comme de fait 25 sorcier apparue de nulle part et se mit à les attaquer ainsi qua détruire le village. Ses à ce moment que 25 autre homme arrivas pour détruire plus.

Chaque creeps revêtis leur vraie apparence. Eyeless sauta sur le toit le plus proche pour attaquer du ciel. Son masque bleu fut la dernière chose que vit 3 homme. Ils connurent qui étais vraiment Eyeless jack lorsque celui si pris le temps de dévorer un rein face à tout le monde. Jeff the killer se leva avec ses nouvelles baïonnettes et chargea l'ennemie grasse a son coter berserk. Son rire ainsi que ses yeux et sourire terrorisais puiseur sorcier autant attaquent que visiteur du village. Le sang giclait partout où il attaquait. Laughing Jill ainsi que laughing jack attaqua chaque un de leur coter. Les victimes du clown femelle projetaient leurs membres couper partout. Le clown macabre écrasait les victime en riant du bruit que cela fessait. Sally regarda l'adulte le plus proche lorsqu'un sourire effrayent déformais son visage ses yeux devint plain de folie et de douleur. Ce qui suivit fut des adultes hurlent puis se fessais arracher la tête. Des fontaines de sang humain se trouvait partout dans le sillage de l'enfants. Ben quant à lui rigola au moment où il posséda un homme aléatoire pour démolir les autres. Il est beaucoup plus dure de se battre face à ses amis que face aux ennemis. Lorsque le corps posséder étais trop endommager le programme quittais le macchabé pour posséder un autre et ainsi de suite. Judge Angel jugeais et exécutas avec une précision étonnent. Les victimes hurlaient leur innocence bien sur cela n'arrêtais pas la jeune blonde. Nina the killer ce joint a la danse en étranglent les gens les plus proche. La dernière vision qui se grava sur la rétine d'un homme fut le visage de la jeune fangirl. Jane égorgea ou poignardais pour aider bien qu'elle ne semblait pas particulièrement enjouer. Elle pestait contre ses goujats qui abimaient son vernis à ongle noir minuit…

Bloody hunter donnais la chasse à un vielle homme bien connue. Elle ne faisait que jouer avec celui-ci. Il devait surement regretter d'avoir mis une barrière anti téléportation. Hunter se jeta sur l'homme qui avais fait de sa première vie un enfer. Très vite elle coupa les tendons des jambes et s'assit sur le torse de dumshit.

-Hydra chérie te voilà ! Dit le vielle sac de viande parlent droguer aux bonbons aux citrons.

-Je suis la… elle montra à l'homme son orbite vide et ses dents extrêmement pointus.

L'homme palie brusquement a la vision qui s'offrait a lui. Des sorciers tenta d'aider le sac de viande se qui agaças particulièrement hunter qui lança un monstrueux jet de flammes sur les coupables.

Les gens s'enflammèrent facilement et se mit à se dandiner pour éteindre le feu. La vision était très amusante alors hunter rie comme un petit enfants face a quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendais pas. Les hurlements combiner au comportement plus que divertissent eu totalement raison de la démone dévoreuse d'humain qui rigola tellement quelle ne pouvais plus assassiner correctement le vieux sac de chaire putride.

Ledit sac terrifier vit à quel point sa supposer dulcinée étais creepy. Elle recouvra suffisamment son sérieux pour plonger ses dents dans le cou du sac pour lui arracher la gorge. Ses dents touchaient la peau du vieux. Un sentiment d'exaltation pris bloody hunter car enfin sa vengeance sur l'homme serait accomplie. Il puait la peur à plein nez.

 _Ce qu'elle ne vit pas venir fut le long tentacule noir qui lui serra la taille et l'arracha du viens sac pour ensuite la ramener dans les bois du manoir creeps…._


	20. Chapter 20

Slender man récupéra chaque creeps impliquer dans le combat pour éviter d'apporter plus d'attention sur eux encore. Pendent le combat les protections des sorciers tombât montrent tout au moldu. Ils virent les sorciers et les creeps ce qui augmenta la peur que les muldus ressentais pour les creeps ainsi que les sorciers.

D'avenage d'histoire fut raconter à se sujet. Les gens pensaient que les creeps étais responsable de tout. La folie prenait les humains. Slender man ne voulais pas perde ses amis alors il était parti pour les ramener.

Empêcher de tuer quelqu'un peut rendre les creeps très violent mais c'était un risque à courir. Le majeur parti des creeps se débâtis mais slender les calma plus ou moins ne restais que bloody hunter à attraper.

Elle était assise sur le torse d'une proie à rire comme un single. Ce que hunter étais en un sens. Il la saisit et la ramena.

Bloody hunter entra en compulsion a cause qu'elle n'a pas pu achever sa victime. Tous les creeps ont des compulsions cela se déclenche à des moments différents. Ils entrent en folie meurtrière il ne ressente plus leur corps tout ce qui compte pour eu ses tuer. Ils ne pensent plus à ses moments les creeps devient vraiment effrayent.

Lors de sa compulsion Jeff avais attaquer slender et lui avais causer des dégâts. La seule façon de l'arrêter a été de le transpercer avec une branche et de le bruler. Après ses évènement Jeff et slender s'entendais mieux mais c'était tout de même horrible de voir ses deux être combattre l'autre.

La plupart des creeps semblais être très pris dans leur envie de meurtre. Ça va prendre un temps avant qu'ils reviennent normal. Bloody pendais mollement dans le tentacule qui la tenais. Slender la posa sur le sol. Et ce fut l'une des plus stupide décision qu'il eut prise.

A peine hunter toucha le sol qu'elle l'attaqua. Elle trancha 3 tentacule noire avec ses griffes de la main gauche. Elle griffa très profondément la jambe droite de slender. Le sang noir de l'homme sans vissage se rependit. Il tenta de reposter mais hunter étais rapide et agile. Elle évitait beaucoup de coup qu'il donna. Slender utilisais ses nombreux tentacules plus sa téléportation mais hunter utilisais sa vitesse, son agilité et son endurance en contrepartie. L'homme réussie a transpercer l'abdomen de la jeune femme fessais couler un sang noir comme le liquide qui coule a flot de son œil. Bloody hunter hurla mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de bléser plus slender en lui arrachent 4 autre tentacule. Le crie de l'homme immobilisa une cour lapse de temps cela offrit l'opportunité d'envoyer hunter dans plusieurs arbres. Elle s'assomma un peu mais pas assez pour ne plus combattre. Bloody hunter commença à utiliser sa magie.

Elle invoqua une plus d'acide qui heureusement ne toucha personne puis lança un sort d'explosion qui toucha slender sur une jambe qui repoussa dans l'instant. L'homme sans visage commençais a entré en compulsion aussi. Il attaquait et blaisais hunter de plus en plus souvent. Pour les yeux de ceux qui observas le tout le combat se déroulais à une vitesse effroyable.

Bloody continua avec ses sorts de plus en plus de sort tous plus destructeur que le président les seul sort qu'elle ne lançait pas étais les trois interdis. Non pas pars qu'ils sont interdits mais presque ils étaient trop cheater. Elle voulait gagner à la loyal.

Madame slendy, tranderman, offender et splendor ont été appeler par les autres creeps qui avais peur que hunter ou slender se blèse trop pour pouvoir se réparer.

Madame attaqua slender avec offender. Splendor et trander tenta d'immobiliser hunter ce qui n'étais pas une mince chose à faire. Les deux slender réussi à immobiliser leur grand frère et lui faire recouvrer son êta à peu près normal puisqu'il n'était pas très loin dans la compulsion mais hunter repoussais avais force chaque personne qui voulais l'arrêter. Les creeps se mailla a la dance mais très vite hunter les retira des combat avec des sorts.

Jill et lj étais coller dans un arbre et trouvais cela très drôles. Jane et Nina étais immobiliser. Sally était actuellement paralyser et ben étais endormi. Jeff était empaler sur une branche en pestent que c'était la deuxième putain de fois. Angel était assommer après avoir traverser un arbre. Eyeless étais encore debout autre que les slenders.

Très vite le combat fut rempli de tentacule blanche et noir picoter de poids de couleur avec des grelot au bout. Hunter voyait plus le ciel ou la terre il n'y avais que des tentacules. De fois des corps quelle griffais et mordais en arrachent le plus de matière possible. Les tentacules essayaient de la piéger et de la poignarder. L'une delle attrapa la cheville de hunter qui pris de rage qui pressa sa magie en une boule sans se rendre compte. Sa magie éclata comme une mini bombe de magie. L'onde de choc fut immense. splendor et trender fut projeter a plusieurs kilomètre de là. Slender, madame et offender fut également projeter plus loi a environ 200 maitre. Les autre creeps étais coincer à diverse endroit sauf Eyeless qui c'étais cacher derrière un arbre lorsqu'il avait compris ce qui allais arriver.

Hunter était debout là où elle était quelque instant plus tôt mais tout ce qui l'entourais étais de la cendre. Elle avait certain organe visible, une jambe tournée a un point assez glauque, une fracture du crâne ouverte, elle dégoulinait de sang autant le sien que celui d'autre personne, ses vêtements donnais impressions quelle avais traverser l'enfer, ses cheveux n'étais qu'une grande crinière qui avais amasser des brindille feuille et autre chose. Elle semblait éreinter mais toujours prêt à combattre. Elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourent.

La compulsion n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Ce moment donnait l'expression de naitre qu'un monstre stupide et dangereux. Il fatiguait les creeps a un point incroyable heureusement cela n'arrivais pas souvent. Certains creeps étais très effrayent en compulsion. Jeff entrait en mode berserk lors de sa compulsion, Sally elle traquais et terrorisais les adulte uniquement pendants ce moment, lj avais tendance à torturer de manière plus gore que d'habitude, Toby détruisait tout sans distinction et Eyeless voulais dévorer n'importe qui mort ou vif. La compulsions se produisais à cause de plusieurs choses. Sally ses lorsqu'on joue à cache cache avec elle. Jeff ses lorsque on lui dit qu'il est affreux. Toby ses lorsqu'on lui ordonne quelque chose. Lj ses lorsque on l'oublie. Eyeless ses lorsqu'il a faim mais ne veux pas manger. Chaque creep avais quelque chose qui les poussais à la compulsion mais jusqu'à présent ils avaient toujours dit que le rake étais le pire lors de ce moment. Ils avaient tordu il venait de trouver une creep pire en la personne de bloody hunter.

Peut-être es a causé quelle anticipais les mouvements ? Peut-être es sa magie ? Elle les connaissait trop ? Elle trouvait les points sensibles facilement ? Son corps étais fait pour chasser ? Toute ses réponses ? Ou encore êtes pars quelle entais à peu près sain d'esprit dans son êtas naturel ? Ils ignoraient pourquoi elle était si dure à combattre et empêcher d'entrer en compulsion mais il voyait bien que même en compulsion elle pouvait faire semblent d'avoir un peu de sente mental pour mieux tuer des proies.

Eyeless avais une théorie pour l'empêcher de continuer à combattre.

-Hunter ? Dit-il en s'approchent.

Il avait capté l'attention de la sorcière mais elle ne voulait pas répondre.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant plus de la creep.

Elle ne répondit pas comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Il s'approcha assez pour tenter son plan.

bloody l'attaqua en le voyent si proche. Malheureusement ou heureusement elle avait épuisé sa magie ce qui la plongeât dans un coma magique.

Eyeless l'attrapas avant qu'elle ne touche la terre. Elle semblait si petite. Tellement sans défense. Cela lui rappela au début lorsqu'il lui courait après encore. Elle était forte, calme, confiante et bien d'autre chose. Toute ses caltée et attribut empêchais les gens de la voir comme elle est réellement. Petite, délicate, quelle qu'un qu'il vaut mieux protéger car sa force viens de l'enfer qu'elle a déjà traversé. Bloody hunter avais gagner de rester au calme sans avoir à se protéger seule face à tout. Plusieurs creeps vit cela même s'ils n'étaient pas réputés pour être très compréhensif.

Tout la magie d'Hunter s'évapora libères les creeps et les slender s'approcha certain étai un peu assommer.

-Wow quel joli coup. dit offender en approuvent

-Es quelle va bien ? S'inquiéta splendor.

-Même en compulsion elle reste féminine ! Elle est parfaite ! murmura madame slendy.

-Je vais lui pardonner d'avoir déchirer et détruire mon magnifique veston mais seulement pour cette fois ci… grogna trander.

Slender man décrocha tout ce qui devais être décrocher et appela la docteure de peste pour aider Eyeless à réparer les creeps. Offender appela aussi nurse Ann en renfort.

Clock et Toby arriva alla maison n'ayant pas eu conscience des évènements. Tous deux étais partie en balade en amoureux puis c'était aperçus qu'ils avaient rater le rendez-vous alors ils avaient dessiné arriver par un scau de slenderman dans un entrepôt ne désaffecter pas très loin d'eux. Ils virent tout ce qui semblais rendre les creeps plus violent ou instable. Toby régressa dans sa guérison lorsqu'il vit l'êtas de hunter.

Tout le monde fut réparé rapidement mais hunter resta dans son coma. Le jour passa puis les semaines et les mois. Bloody hunter de ne s'éveilla pas une seule fois. Eyeless restais ases coter le plus possible. Lj qui n'avais jamais vraiment compris la tristesse la ressentais pour la première fois et ne savais pas réagir face à cela. Jeff était plus violent tout comme Jane et Nina mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ben ne fessais que jouer au jeu vidéo non-stop. Sally ne semblait plus rien comprendre. Toby s'ouvrais les poignais beaucoup plus qu'avant. Masky et Hoodie consommais plus de drogue pour ne plus subir l'ambiance de la maison. Les visiteurs des autre maison slender repartis chez eux peu de temps après. Tout le monde semblait affecter par le coma d'une dès leur même si elle n'avait pas été présente depuis longtemps.

Les humains connaissaient leur existence même si la majeure partie a été étouffer par les autorités. Les creepypasta se multipliât sur le net mettent en garde certaine personne mais heureusement très peu de gens les prenais au sérieux. Les meurtre et exécution devint plus dure.

Personne ne blâma hunter pour cela.

 _Eyeless jack espérais que sa belle sanglante s'éveille bientôt…._


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione était actuellement assit à la table pour déjeuner en repensent à tous ce qui c'était dérouler depuis quelque année.

Elle était partie de Poudlard pour aller à durmstrang ce qui avait été la meilleure décision qu'elle ait jamais prise puis elle décida de devenir une avocate spécialiser dans les enquêtes. Elle avait choisi ce métier car ainsi elle pouvait dissimuler des meurtres ou enquêtes qui avait pour sujet les creeps. Au début, elle ni croyait pas jusqu'à ce que dumbshit revienne blesser en hurlent que hydra était devenus un monstre. Il dit qu'un village sorcier avait été attaquer par elle et ses amis.

Ce jour-là les moldus et les sorciers entra en contact sans le vouloir. Ce fut un des jours les plus sombre car le monde sorcier fut mis en grand danger sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter ou le contenir. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange encore fut les être qui étais décrit, ils n'avaient pas tous une apparence très humains. Suite à de nombreuse enquête on trouva que les sorciers et les moldus avaient vue des êtres non humains pendants l'attaque.

Tous les être en question avaient apparemment des creepypasta sur le net qui leur était dédier. Ainsi les gens étaient sûr que jeff the killer, jane the killer, nina the killer, ben drowning, laughing jack, laughing Jill, Sally, Angel judge étaient présent mais il y avait aussi un tout nouveau creep. Une très belle femme très pale avec un seul œil vert et un orbite creux. La description ressemblait énormément à son amie disparue mais hermione voulait être sure, donc elle alla au commissariat charger de l'enquête pour aller voir le portrait-robot. Heureusement, elle avait la cape d'invisibilité d'Hydra ainsi que plusieurs sorts pour que personne ne la voir.

Hermione avait raison c'était belle et bien Hydra alors la sorcière pris les documents qui avaient rapport avec l'attaque et les fit disparaitre tout comme ceux des autres creeps. Elle repartit comme si de rien étais.

Après cela elle c'était jeter à corps perdus dans les recherche de n'importe laquelle des creeps car si elle en trouvait un elle pourrait lui demander ou était Hydra. Draco était d'accord avec elle après quelle lui en ai parler. Ensemble ils recherchèrent longtemps.

La majorité des choses qui parlaient des creeps était fake. Deux fillettes assassinèrent leur amie car elles croyaient que slender man allait venir les chercher et faire elles des creeps. Des histoire écrit pour faire peur.

Le temps passa et un an après que Hermione est finis ses cours pour être avocat elle trouva quelque chose.

Jeff the killer, elle se demanda si justement jeff était pas le surnom de jeffrey, jefferson ou encore jeffry alors elle rechercha au moment l'histoire du tueur était apparue s'il n'y avait pas eu un incident proche au etas-unis.

Au début, elle ne trouva rien mais elle finit par trouver un survivent à une attaque d'un tueur psychotique qui ressemblait beaucoup à jeff the killer par la description. En remontent plus loin elle trouva une famille assassiner entièrement ou le seul survivent étais l'un des fils. Ce dernier n'avait survécu que parce que quelqu'un c'était acharner à le ramener à la vie et de nombreuse heure passée en chirurgie. Ce qui était affreux ses que l'enfants ne pouvait pas être anesthésier alors il avait subi toute les chirurgies semi-conscient de la douleur. L'enfants étais rester dans le coma après cela plus de 3 mois avant de s'éveiller et de tuer son infirmière qu'il cacha sous son lit. Après cela plus jamais on entendit parler de lui. Hermione regarda le nom de l'enfants et constata qu'il se nommais liu wood. _Liu comme dans homicidial liu ?! Pansa instantanément Hermione._ Elle continua la recherche jusqu'à trouver qui avait tuer la famille wood. Il s'agissait de jeffrey wood le plus jeune de la famille qui avais été libérer de l'hôpital à peine quelque heure avant.

En remontent plus loin elle trouva qu'il avait été bruler par le l'alcool mélanger à du javellisent ce qui avait fait que sa peau était devenue blanche et aussi dure que du cuire non tannée. Hermione réfléchis à ce qui avait pu le pousser à bruler ses paupières et tailler un sourire dans ses joues. Peut-être voulait il sourire sans douleur ? Le rapport de sortis de l'hôpital dit qu'il avait mal lorsqu'il fessait des expressions. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il disait à tout le monde qu'il était magnifique… les gens qui se trouve eux même magnifique ont tendance à se regarder très souvent donc bruler les paupières aurait pu être une façon de se voir éternellement.

En cherchent plus, elle trouva une autre famille tuer c'était la famille arken saw, seul leur fille avait survécu mais son visage entièrement était bruler alors que le reste de son corps était devenus blanc suite aux brulures. Elle disait qu'elle se vengerait et qu'il allait payer. Elle également tua ses infirmières et docteurs mais elle avait gravé don't go to sleep sur l'un des murs avant de partir. Selon la réceptionniste la fille avait reçu un cadeau avant de partir. L'inspection avait réveiller un masque blanc avec un filtre noire pour les yeux ainsi qu'un sourire aux levres charnues noir. Ce masque était séduit. Ensuite, il y avait des gants blancs, une robe noire, des collant blanc et des escarpins noirs. Cela lui rappela Jane the killer.

Hermione chercha à quand les creepyspasta sur les proxys de slender man était apparue. Elle ne trouva rien c'est comme s'ils étaient apparus comme si de rien était. Frustrer, elle regarda pour trouver laughing jack et laughing Jill. Tous deux dataient de plusieurs centaines d'année. L'un semblait être née d'une boite de jack ou diable a ressort mais l'autre apparaissait comme un dessin ? Hermione ne pouvait pas trouver à qui ils avaient appartenue à l'origine mais elle découvrit que chaque nouvelle victime trouvaient sois un diable a ressort sois un dessin qui représentais l'un des clowns. L.j avait une boite et Jill avais un dessin apparemment, Hermione fit une théorie sur pourquoi les deux clowns se ressemblaient sans être les mêmes. Si un enfant avait reçu la boite de jack et en avait parler à un ami qui avait voulus aussi son propre clown peut-être que la volonté du dessinateur avait été si fort que Jill était née du dessin. L.j dans tous les cas était née selon sa légende d'un enfant pauvre qui voulais un ami puis avait lâchement oublier le clown qui était par la suite devenus comme l'enfant, un tueur, une fois adulte. Hermione supposa que Jill avait subit quelque chose de semblable à un moment ou un autre.

La sorcière n'avait pas pu aller plus loin dans ses recherches car il était extrêmement difficile de retracer les creeps puisque quelqu'un semblait effacer toute information leur étant relier. Les infos qu'elle avait trouvées semblait échapper peut-être consciemment ?

La sonnette de son appartement sorti Hermione de ses penser. Elle alla ouvrir la porte pour trouver draco qui semblait particulièrement névrosé si elle en jugeait par le sourire un peu fou et les yeux qui ne restais jamais fixer longtemps.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Dit-il en forcent l'entrée.

\- Qu'es que c'est ? Répondis fatiguer Hermione.

\- Tape sur l'ordis, drapeau macabre ! Rigolât-il.

Elle fit comme dit et un journal local que Hermione ne connaissait pas sorti.

Dans un village quel conque un meurtre avais été photographier. Il y avait en tout plus de 5 victime deux se trouvait dans la foret et trois sur la place publique. Ceux de la foret étaient un gars et une fille. Le gars avait un trou dans le torse à la place du cœur ainsi qu'une expression terroriser graver à jamais sur le visage. La fille quand à elle était attachée à un arbre par ses intestins qui avait était retirer après qu'elle ait été éventrée du menton jusqu'au pubis. Plusieurs des cotes était arracher et disséminer partout. Le visage de la fille avait arraché ainsi qu'un œil qui pendais au bout du nerf optique. Pour ce qui est des victimes de la place publique l'une d'elle était empaler sur une clôture mais il lui manquait tout un coter de son torse ainsi que ses implants mammaires apparemment puisque on pouvait les voire sur le sol. Elle était morte avec le crane éclater apparemment. Une autre fille avait eu les bras arracher, puis sa peau et c'était fait matraquer par son propre bras avant que ceux-ci soit empaler à coter de la fille planter tout comme ses bras. La dernière était probablement la plus horrible.

Elle avait le torse éclater comme si on avait tiré les coter dans deux directions mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle avait eu une jambe et un bras de couper et de recousue à des endroits aléatoires comme le bras dans le dos ou la jambe sur la tête. Ensuite les diffèrent bouts de l'abdomen avaistété cousue à un drapeau non loin de là. Ce drapeau avait une tige de métal pour que en voyant bien le dessin sur celui-ci. Tous les organes de la fille était sois cousus sur le drapeau sois disséminer sur le sol. La tête de la fille était quant à elle planter sur le haut du mat de drapeau. Son visage était mutilé, un sourire de l'ange, les yeux sortis des orbites en pendent au bout des nerfs optique et la langue couper à demi.

Le spectacle était gore mais Hermione sentie une hilarité de voir la tête avoir une jambe cousue sur la tête c'était si … absurde. Comme de voir un drapeau en membre humain ou une clôture ou encore un arbre humain. Hermione ne réprima plus son rire et rigola tellement quelle en pleura. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre cette assassina au sérieux.

\- Je crois que sais l.j qui a fait sa mais le cœur arracher me rappelle bloody hunter. Dit mine de rien draco.

\- …mouhahaha je suis d'accord ces hilarant ! Acquiesça Hermione.

\- J'ai aussi trouver des gens qui veux nous aider.

\- Vraiment qui ? Demanda Hermione curieuses après avoir maitriser son rire.

\- Des amis des creeps. Répondis avec un sourire draco.

\- Cool !

 _Ainsi le réseau vit le jour…_


	22. Chapter 22

5 année c'était écouler depuis que Hydra avait permit un nouveau départ au 4 amis. Gordon avait fait de bonne étude, allant même jusqu'à se consacrer corps et âme à cela lorsqu'il était étudiant. c'est pour cela qu'il avait terminé l'école avec deux an d'avance puis il c'était tout de suite jeter à corps perdus dans les cours pour devenir policier. Il avait de plus sombre dessin que vouloir préserver la population, son but était d'aider Hydra peux importer comment. Alors quand il était devenu policier, il avait commençer à dissimuler des meurtres commis par des êtres comme Hydra ou peut-être même par elle. Il ne savait pas trop mais il ne s'en souciait pas et encore aujourd'hui ça ne lui dérangeait aucunement de mentir pour aider Hydra.

Depuis à peine un mois, il était devenu le chef de son commissariat à cause de note exemplaire à ses cours ainsi que toute les recommandations fait par des supérieurs puis le fait que le précédent chef avait laisser le commissariat à ses bons soins.

Il était un chef de police bon avec ses subordonner ce qui les poussa à vouloir entrer dans les grâce de Gordon. Qui leur répondit de dissimuler les meurtre commis par des creeps. Au début les policiers n'étaient pas enchantés du tout mais très vite ils comprirent que les creeps avaient eux même un système qui les empêchait de trop tuer. La question de devoir châtier de creeps ne se posait même pas. Comment voulez-vous arrêter un être qui n'existe que pour réguler le nombre de vie sur cette planète ? Vous ne pouviez pas les tuer, vous ne pouviez pas les enfermer et n'essayez même pas de les résonner. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'éviter que les gens soient terrorisés par les creeps. Cela faciliterait le plaisir des creeps mais aussi le travail des policiers par le fait même.

Les creeps qui avaient compris ce qu'ils fessaient les laissais tranquille ainsi que leur famille. Il arrivait même que certain creeps attrape des vrais mécréants pour les donner à la police ce qui les fessaient paraitre bon aux yeux de la population.

Depuis l'incident ou plusieurs creeps se sont révèler, la société c'était diviser. ¾ ne croyaient pas en l'existence des creeps et les ¼ restent y croyaient presque autant que s'ils les avaient vues de leurs yeux. Le ¼ se divisaient en plusieurs catégorie, il y avait des fans des creeps qui pose problème car ils fessaient tout pour prouver à tout le monde que les creeps existe. Puis il y avait les gens qui avaient été amis ou connaissaient un creeps avants qu'il ne devienne ce qu'il était, comme Gordon et ses amis. Puis il y avait ceux qui ne veulent pas y croire mais qui finissait par y croire quand même.

En ce moment il est facile de cacher l'existence des creeps en discréditent ou en trainent dans la boue les différents détectives improviser en quête de sensation forte. Ce qui aidait beaucoup était que Dennis avait choisis d'être un politicien. Il se fessait souvent nommer comme la solution au problème que la ville avait. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là son but ultime seras de devenir suffisamment haut placer dans la hiérarchie pour pouvoir facilement manipuler les projets de lois qui empêcheraient ou limiteraient les creeps dans leur action. Dans certain cas, il allait également faire comme Gordon et facilité l'existence des creeps en niant fermement leur existence auprès du publique. Il avait aussi recruté des gens qui voie les choses comme lui. Il ne leur avait évidemment pas dit que les creeps existaient mais il leur avait simplement signifier que leur affaire irait mieux si le people ne craignait pas sans arrêt, que quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui allait les attaquer de l'intérieur. Après tout si vous penser que l'ennemis est parmi vous, vous ne feraient donc pas confiance aux gens que vous rencontré tous les jours. Cela créerait une séparation des individus qui n'aidaient pas les plans des différents politiciens. Il fallait que la totalité de la population craignent quelque chose d'externe au pays pour que tous les gens demandent * _détruire l'ennemis*_ aux dirigeant du pays, la même chose en montre un front commun et unis.

En parallèle à tout ça Dennis c'était marier avec une douce femme de 15 an son ainée qui travaillait également en politique. Ils ne voulaient pas d'enfants puisque tous deux jugeaient que cela ralentirait leur carrière respective. Amenda et Dennis partageaient les mêmes visions des choses puisque Dennis lui avait réveiller sa véritable enfance et comment Hydra avait réussie à le sauver de sa déchéance. Il raconta aussi que Hydra était l'une des plus gentilles personnes qu'il avait jamais rencontrées et que ce qui l'avait fait changer en creeps était tout sauf sa faute. Par conséquent il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir pour les meurtres qu'elle commettait car si elle avait le choix elle ne tuerait pas. Et ça Dennis en était persuader alors amenda finis par accepter de protéger les creeps. Elle travaillait dans un autre niveau de politique que dénis qui était encore jeune. Elle travaillait dans les politique dirigeant le pays entier donc pour elle il était facile de faire la même chose que Dennis mais à une autre échelle.

Mais leur complot ne serait pas totalement possible si les corps des victimes de creeps étaient laissés au soin de n'importe quel coronaire. c'est-là que pierre agissait, il était devenu coronaire à la suite de ses études. Grace à un projet de lois que Amanda et Dennis avaient fait passer à la cour supérieure, les thanatologues devaient impérativement camoufler certaines morts. Officiellement c'était pour éviter le chaos ainsi que la peur des concitoyens mais en vérité c'était pour dissimuler les creeps. Un mal pour un bien, qu'ils disent. Pierre avait été nommer pour faire partis de l'équipe qui traitait des victimes. A chaque fois que la victime du creeps était retrouver on la conduisait dans la Maison d'embaumement le plus proche qui avaient comme devoir de rediriger le corps a l'équipe la plus proche d'intervenant. Ils se nommaient les hider's. En tout, il y avait une équipe de hider's dans chaque etas, les nombre des équipes variais alentour de 10 à 15 membre tous très bien payer par le gouvernement. Si une information échappait du système alors Malcom avait le devoir d'étouffer l'affaire. Il était devenu un journaliste/attacher de presse et il occupait de dissimuler les informations sur les creeps et de discriminer les gens qui en parlaient. Par exemple deux adolescents on tuer supposément au nom de slender man il y a quelque temps, il a fait en sorte que les gens pensent que les deux ados avaient une imagination fertile alors qu'en réalité elles étaient plus proche de la réalité que tout autre personne. Bon on ne devient pas proxy parce qu'on à tué notre ami, c'est slender man qui décide qui devient proxy. De la même manière que les creeps on pas choisis d'être ce qu'ils sont.

Avec le temps les Malcom, pierre, Gordon et Dennis trouvas d'autre personne qui disait connaitre certain creeps lorsqu'ils étaient toujours humain. Il y avait 7 grand médecin qui disaient avoir connus eyeless jack lorsque celui-ci était à l'université. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis mais la disparition brutale de jack les avaient tous affecter. Mari-jane flint était devenus la chef d'un prestigieux hôpital a ses 37 an, elle avait le béguin pour jack quand il était jeune mais ses sentimants c'était tasser pour ne laisser qu'une loyauté a toute épreuve. Alors quand Gordon l'avait contacté pour lui demander si elle était prête à mettre sa carrière en jeu pour protéger les creeps elle ni pensa pas deux seconde et lui dit qu'elle ferait ce qui doit être fait. L'un des meilleurs chirurgiens nommer albert jonson regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à jack qu'il le considérait comme son meilleur ami de peur de passer pour quelqu'un de faible. Le résultat était que maintenant jack était disparue et que lui-même se retrouvait à regretter un temps révolu. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un message de Dennis sur son Hotmail personnel. Il craignait de se faire attraper par les autorités pour aider les creeps comme il peut mais en même temps il ne voulait pas plus de regret. Sa décision était prise. Billy Garcia était fière de pouvoir aider un ami même s'ils c'étaient perdue de vue. Il travaillait comme ambulancier. kelly clorkson quand a elle travaillait comme chef des infirmières. Elle n'avait pu réussie sa première année de médecine que grâce à jack qui lui avais donner des cours particuliers. Elle remplirait sa dette en protégeant les creeps du reste du monde. Amelie saint-claire et jonh saint-claire était un an plus jeune que jack. Ils l'admiraient et auraient voulus l'aider peu importe la minière de le faire mais il était disparu avant qu'ils ne puissent le faire. Ils avaient continué leur vie jusqu'à devenir des spécialistes des cas impossibles. Cela leur rapportait énormément de crédit à la confrérie des professionnels de la santé. Un homme nommer Malcom les approcha lors d'une réunion de la confrérie, il leurs dit qu'ils pouvaient aider jack et plusieurs autre être s'ils voulaient. Bien sûr cela pouvait être dangereux mais les jumeaux n'en avaient que faire du danger. Le dernier siégeait un conseil national de déontologie des médicales, son nom était daniel twilingguer. Il était considéré comme le membre le plus sévère et intransigeant du conseil. Personne ne s'attendrait qu'il soit corrompu pour protéger les creeps comme l'avait proposé pierre un jour. Ils c'étaient rencontrer dans un café et pierre avait tout de suite reconnue l'homme devans lui d'où pourquoi ils discutèrent pendent leur pause.

Bien d'autre amis les rejoignent dans leur décision de protéger les creeps avants tout. D'ailleurs une jeune femme nommer Hermione granger ainsi qu'un homme nomme draco malfoy respectivement une avocate et un détective priver les rejoignit. Ils avaient été amis avec Hydra qui se nommait aujourd'hui bloody hunter. La jeune femme eu l'idée que chaque personne qui protège les creeps ai des dessins représentatifs : tatouage ou badge ou sur les un objet qu'ils ont toujours avec eux ect. Comme sa chaque protecteur se reconnaitrait entre eux. Bloody hunter avait 4 griffe ensanglanter avec a l'arrière un crane possèdent un seul œil de la couleur de l'absinthe. Eyeless jack avait un scalpel bleu ainsi qu'un masque a l'expression moqueur. Jeff the killer avait un couteau sur lequel un sourire fou était gravé. Slender avait un cercle avec un x au centre. Ticci toby avait des haches croiser sur un cocktail Molotov. Lj possédait le signe d'un jack in the box en noir et blanc. Jill possédait elle, un crayon qui dessinait sur une feuille un clown qui en sortait. Ben, c'était une manette de 64 surmonter d'un tri force rougeâtre. Et la liste continuait comme ça sans arrêt. Le seul creeps qui était un peu délaisser se trouvait être le rake. Son dessin était juste une représentation de sa face.

Les protecteurs n'avaient presque aucun contacte entre eux mais en cas de besoin un qg se trouvait dans le manoir qu'Hydra avait donné à Malcom, Gordon, pierre et Dennis lors de leurs 15 an.

Hermione marchait actuellement à l'intérieur. Le style du bâtiment était italien et les couleurs étaient pale tout te fois les meuble étaient noir. Le salon était à la pointe de la technologie. Il y avait plusieurs consoles ainsi qu'une table de pool plus loin accompagner d'un bar bien remplit. Hermione regarda ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce et trouva draco endormit sur le divan. Sur la table bass devant le divan se trouvait un jeu nommer left 4 dead. Cela ne disait rien à Hermione donc elle quitta la pièce pour ne pas réveiller drago et repartir explorer la maison.

Elle finit par entrer dans une autre pièce qui avait des gravures sur les murs. La première gravure représentait une créature humanoïde ressemblent fortement à un serpent avec des ailes. La créature avait des cheveux étonnamment flofy et noire. La deuxième gravure représentait un renard humain aux poile blanc qui semblait très sympathique. La troisième gravure était une horloge mauve du type gothique. La dernière gravure montrait trois pierres placer en triangle inverser. La première pierre avait un dessin de 7 élément en rapport au ciel, une silhouette sombre au cheveux étrange qui a des flammes qui sorte de son troisième œil. La deuxième pierre avait comme gravure 7 paire d'aile, a l'arrière de cet pierre se trouvait une silhouette claire représentent un homme avec des ailes en flammes et des cheveux blancs. La dernière pierre avait une unique gravure représentent une suce d'enfants et la silhouette à l'arrière était un enfant mauve souriant sarcastiquement. sur le dernier navait pas de flame orrange quelque part.

-… qu'es que ses étrange. Commenta Hermione qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle avait activé une alarme pour se déclencher lorsqu'une attaque qui pouvait être fait par les creeps étaient signaler. Cela avait été difficile à faire puisque les creeps avaient énormément de manière de tuer une victime. Hermione avait dû rentrer tous les paramètre manuellement dans son mini-ordinateur qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle regarda les descriptions de l'attaque.

La première victime avait été retrouver avec le torse complètement ouvert, il lui manquait son cœur ainsi que ses reins. Il y avait des centaines de lacération partout sur le corps, ses yeux avait été arracher pour être enfoncer dans la gorge d'une autre victime. Ce dernier avait les jambes broyer et la gorge presque totalement ouvert. La dernière victime avait l'intégralité de tous ses organes hors du corps et elle avait été bruler par de l'acide dans le visage. Peu de temps après que Hermione est finis de lire le rapport d'incident elle en reçut un autre disant qu'un supermarché brulais sans que les gens pris à l'intérieure puis sortir. Toujours selon le rapport on ne sait pas si les victimes étaient vivantes ou non au moment au le feu c'est déclarer.

Elle regarda l'emplacement des incidents et s'aperçus que c'était la ville juste à coter des morts des 5 adolescents. D'ont celle qui l'avait le plus marquer, ses à dire la fille cousue sur un drapeau.

 _Hermione était sûr, elle trouverait Hydra dans ce village…._


	23. Chapter 23

Dans l'une des chambres du manoir creeps se trouvait Jeff the killer, lj, Eyeless et Toby qui veillaient sur le long sommeil de bloody hunter. Cela faisait déjà 4 an et quelque mois qu'elle était tombée dans le coma. Toute fois les creeps ne s'en apercevaient pas totalement, pour eux seul quelque semaine avait passé. Après tout chaque un d'eux avait une durée de vie très longue, quand elle n'était pas carrément infinis. Eyeless, bloody, la famille slender et bien d'autre étaient des immortels de par leur existence même.

Ticci toby était actuellement assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en chantonnent doucement au sujet des gaufres. Jeff se trouvait assit près du lit sur lequel hunter reposait et Eyeless était evacher au pied du lit ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait respirer pendants qu'ils fixaient bloody hunter des yeux. Seul lj semblait normal accroupit sur une armoire en jouent du Otomatone qu'il avait acquis au village sorcier avants que dumbshit attaque, provoquant le coma de la creeps borgne.

L'ambiance était sombre et nostalgique mais pas dans le bon sens du thermes. Rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer dans quelque seconde à peine.

Hunter effraya l'enfer hors de Jeff et toby en s'assoyant carée, tout en hurlant comme une posséder. Toby cria comme une fillette tout en sautent par la fenêtre due à la puissance du jumpscare qu'il venait de subir.

Dans la cuisine slender man préparait le souper comme d'habitude et entendus un bruit de verre casser venant d'une fenêtre puis un crie se fit entendre. Un corps tomba en effrayant slender qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à avoir une bestiole atterrissent face à la fenêtre à travers laquelle il regardait concentrer. La dite bestiole était nul autre que Toby riant bêtement de sa chute. L'homme sans vissage allait faire le moral au proxy mais celui-ci cria au sujet de bloody hunter.

\- Quoi bloody hunter !? Articule Toby, je ne comprends rien ! Grogna slender.

\- Elle est réveillée !

De retour dans la chambre Eyeless sursauta au crie de hunter mais celui qui eut la pire réaction était Jeff car il planta son couteau dans l'une des cuisses de hunter à cause d'un réflexe. En seulement une seconde tout devin silencieux. Hunter regarda le couteau dans sa cuisse. Jeff regarda le couteau qu'il tenait. Eyeless regardait hunter et Jeff puis le couteau sans réaction. Un rire cassa l'ambiance wtf de la pièce. Les trois creeps vit lj rire jusqu'à en pleurer de la face des trois autres qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

Slender allait monter voire hunter avec Toby, mais un sentiment étrange l'étreignit. C'était comme s'il devait rencontrer quelqu'un au village près de sa foret.

\- Toby monte, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Dit slender puis se téléporta.

Toby regarda l'endroit où se tenait slender seulement quelque instant avant avec une expression vide. Il haussa les épaules puis grimpa les marches pour aller plus vite à la chambre de hunter.

La scène qui l'accueillie était pour le moins …étonnent. Jeff semblait particulièrement psychotique, eyeless fessait un bandage à hunter qui pour sa part était très ennuyer. Lj riait toujours comme un fou, toby ne savait pas ce qui le troublait le plus avec le clown. Quand il riait comme ceci ou quand il imitait des klaxons comme son héros, gamzee makara. Le proxy regretait vraiment que ben ai présenter homestuck au jack in the box.

\- Hello Toby. Comment va-tu ? demanda agréablement hunter en sourient.

\- Ça va ! Tu es debout ! c'est merveilleux. S'extasia Toby.

Eyeless aurait lever les yeux au ciel s'il avait eu des globes oculaires.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose de notable qui c'est passer pendants que je dormais qui devrais m'être dit ? Questionna bloody à cause d'un sentiment étrange qu'elle avait déjà expérimenter de nombreuse fois lorsqu'elle était toujours * _juste Hydra_ *.

\- ….bah, je sais pas? Les autres personnes qui venaient te voire pour parler sont devenue un peu étrange. Supposa Toby qui ignorais ce que la creep voulais dire.

\- Étrange comment ? Suivit la creepy sorcière borgne.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire ses que nous avons tous eu des réactions à ton coma. Judge c'est refermer, Jane et nina sont plus terne que avants ce qui est très dure à faire je te l'accorde. Toby et clock se sont séparer à cause qu'ils ne se comprenaient plus. Jill est plus folle si possible qu'avants, ben et Sally sont redevenue ce qu'ils étaient ses à dire des petits monstres sans particularité. Décriviez Eyeless en intervenant.

Bloody ne resta pas surpris du retournement de situation, car elle s'avait que les mental de chaque creep nécessitait quelqu'un à plein temps pour les empêcher d'être si autodestructeurs. Elle prévue de rencontrer Jeff puis liu et enfin jane dans la journée pour esseyer de comprendre comment les aider au mieux.

Time skip

L'héritière Potter-black remercia sa nature de creep qui lui permettait aisément de se rétablir malgré un coma aussi long. Jeff c'était calmer depuis le moment où elle c'était éveiller. Il devait arriver pour lui parler dans à peine quelque instant.

Un bruit de pas se rapprochent de sa porte mis en garde hunter de l'arriver imminente de l'homme au sourire permanent. Une fois entré il s'assit et la fixa comme s'il voulait lire dans sa tête malheureusement pour lui bloody n'avait que son orbite vide d'exposer alors il ne put voire quoi que ce soit dans son regard.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Jeff agacer.

\- …as toi de me le dire. Rétorqua hunter sans expression.

\- …j'ai rien à te dire ! Crissa le tueur qui ne c'était jamais aperçus à quelle point hunter pouvait faire peur.

Le creep était assit dans sa chaise en reprirent doucement ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Son visage dénuer de sentiment coupler à son orbite vide et aux cheveux qui cachait le coter du visage possèdent un œil tout en jettent une ombre sur cette partie. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine animer revenue pour terroriser quelqu'un pour une raison quel conque. Un frison passa dans la moile épinière de Jeff qui l'ignora après tout rien ne fait peur à un psychotique comme lui.

Les minutes passa sans que l'un d'eux parle, ils ne fessaient que se fixer du regard. Le silence mis à rude épreuve l'homme au sourire sanglant peu habituer à recevoir ce type de traitement ou d'approche. Quelque chose dit à hunter qu'elle pouvait demander à Jeff nimporte quoi sans qu'il ne reparte dans une crise psychotique comme habituellement.

\- Comment est tu devenue aussi beau ? Demanda-t-elle sachent ce que cela causerait.

Pendent un instant Jeff resta interdis mais il se mit à raconter son histoire. Comment sa famille avait été heureux d'habiter à une nouvelle maison, comment Jeff et Liu avaient trouver l'invitation des voisins à une fête d'enfant puérile et comment ils avaient rencontré les brutes qui avaient causer tant de malheurs. Malheur qui conduisit à la renaissance de Jeff en creep. Il raconta la douleur qu'il ressentie lorsque sa mère avait eu peur de lui après qu'il eut tracer son si jolie sourire et retirer ce qui l'empêchait de voire en permanence sa beauté. Elle n'avait pas compris l'acte désespérer de Jeff pour observer ce qu'il voyait comme la plus belle chose. Elle n'avait pas compris l'ironie de la nouvelle apparence de son fils, il se sentait comme un monstre et maintenant il avait l'apparence d'un monstre en accord avec son véritable être. Pour Jeff se fut une libération qui ne dura qu'un court moment face à l'effroi de sa génitrice et de son géniteur qui souhaita le tuer à l'aide d'une arme à feu. Naturellement, Jeff ne pouvait pas les laisser faire, pas après une telle trahison donc il les tua. Puis il continua en racontent qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ces déchets s'approcher de son grand frère, son Liu, le seul être qui le comprenait dans ce monde chaotique qu'était devenue son esprit. Il commit l'irréparable persuader de faire la bonne chose pour l'être qu'il aimait le plus. Le frison du meurtre le quitta peu de temps après et Jeff se retrouva seul a genoux dans la saleté à hurler sa peine. Un dégout de lui-même le poussa à se haïr plus encore qu'avents et il fit ce qu'il estimait le mieux. Il cacha et entera tout au fond de son être devenant encore plus psychotique qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'appréciait plus la beauté du sang coulent sur une lame au claire de lune ou la litanie sans fin des repenties et il perdit ce qui composais les creeps ne devenant qu'un vulgaire tueur un peu fou. A chaque meurtre il inscrivait un ordre qu'il aurait voulus suivre comme une ultime façon de rejoindre son frère…

… _Go to sleep…._


	24. Chapter 24

Liu était assis là où il avait été depuis plus d'un heur déjà, hunter installée face à lui attendait qu'il parle pour dire ce qu'il souhaite. Après tout son but était seulement de faire parler Liu pas de lui faire raconter ses penser les plus intime. Non, elle lui arracherait ses choses plus tard lorsqu'un lien fort les unirait tout deux. Elle lui avait dit ce que Jeff avait fait le soir ou ce dernier c'était creuser son sourire permanent. Cela avait pousser son frère à s'enterrer dans ses penser.

Brusquement Liu commença à parler.

Il raconta le choque qu'il récit lorsqu'en ouvrent les yeux il vit Jeff pencher au-dessus de lui puis de la douleur émotionnel et physique que Jeff lui infligea grâce à ce couteau. Il dit qu'il avait crus que le cri qu'il avait entendu était dans ses rêve et non les cris de détresse de sa mère mourante. Liu continua en disent que le dernier souvenir qu'il eut de Jeff se soir la fut ce dernier qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire entre pleurer et hurler de rire.

Le suivent souvenir fut lorsqu'il s'éveilla, une nurse se tenait à ses coter lui dit qu'il était sauvé et que jamais plus le psychopathe ne l'atteindrait. Elle dit aussi que Jeff n'était qu'un fou dangereux que la société devrait tuer comme un chien galeux. Ce commentaire scella la destiner de la nurse, Liu la tua avec une facilité déconcertante puis planqua le corps sous le lit avec amusement. A cet instant il se vit dans un miroir…son corps était hideux il y avait des coupures partout ! Certaine profonde d'autre en surface mais toute avais des coutures plus ou moins hasardeuse. Étrange pour des docteurs. Pansa-t-il sur le coup. Liu pris son dossier puis des vêtements laisser à sa disposition. Un pantalon noir accompagner d'une chemise noire aussi, d'une veste en suède et de botte militaire noir aussi. Ce qui terminais le tout était une écharpe noir et blanche rayer. _Jolie_. Se dit-il.

Il fuit dans la nuit sans se retourné…

Liu s'installa sur un banc dans un parc et commença à lire son dossier médical. Il avait été déposer à l'hôpital par un inconnus qui avait laisser simplement Liu dans une voiture face à l'hôpital puis c'était enfuis sans que personne ne puisse savoir qui était cet personne. Il avait des points de suture déjà installer, un peu hasardeux mais la personne avait essayé de le sauver. Les médecins avaient juste retiré les points les plus mal fait pour les refaire ainsi que pour assurer que Liu allait bien. Avec lui les nurses avaient trouvé un sac de vêtements. _Ceux qu'il portait_ supposa-il. La voiture qui l'avait emmené était la voiture de leurs parents à Jeff et Liu. Le père des garçons était médecin alors il rapportait souvent des fournitures médicales, assez pour toute les coupures qu'il avait eu grâce à Jeff.

Un sentiment avait soufflé à Liu que c'était Jeff qui avait essayer de l'empêcher de mourir. Peut-être que Jeff avait eu un moment de lucidité peu de temps après qu'il est tenté de tuer son grand frère. Ou peut-être était seulement un réflexe qu'il eut, celui de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

La fin du dossier toute fois appris à Liu que les médecins l'avaient déclaré mort et que la ville entière l'avait apparemment fait disparaître pour éviter que le psychopathe le retrouve pour l'achever.

La colère remplis Liu puis peu à peu cet colère se glassa jusqu'à devenir un blizzard.

Personne n'avait le droit de le séparer de son frère !

Liu commit des massacres ce soir-là et jamais il n'arrêta.

Peu de gens le sait mais il fut nommé homicidial Liu par les divers jauneaux à cause de cela, mais pour en revenir à ce que Liu disait plus tôt il trouvait que Jeff avait vraiment bien choisit ses nouveaux vêtements, sauf les bottes.

Ses bottes d'armée n'étaient pas les plus confortable pour tuer selon lui alors Liu décida d'aller en chercher des nouvelles au centre commercial proche. Heureusement c'était la nuit donc personne si trouvait, sauf étonnamment deux filles dégoûtantes avec peu de vertus. Elles discutaient au sujet du tueur au sourire immense, l'une d'elle dit qu'elle en avait vraiment très peur et l'autre lui répondis qu'elle allait tellement baiser fort ce tueur que jamais plus il ne penserait à autre chose qu'a son jolie petit cu.

Liu manqua de vomir au commentaire de la vielle charogne, la seule chose qui l'en empêcha fut qu'elle parlait de son frère chéri. Une rage sans nom le pris au cœur puis en quelque seconde à peine cette chose vaguement humaine regretta ses paroles. Il trancha net un des bras de la charogne puis planta sa lame dans l'œil de l'autre assez profond pour qu'elle meurt sur le coup. Liu continua en lacèrent la charogne qui avait perdu son bras. Le déchet sanglant qui resta derrière Liu lorsqu'il quitta l'endroit fut tellement ignoble que deux des inspecteurs en fut malade plus tard en voyant le massacre.

Une fois que ce...désagrément fut rectifier Liu partis trouver des chaussures aptes à ses attentes. En peu de temps il trouva une paire de chaussure classe noir en cuire. Le style de chaussure que l'on met lors d'un bal pour accompagner les toxedos. Il les revêtit tout de suite et se déplaça pour partir n'ayant rien de plus à faire ici lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un bruit de goute touchent une flaque de liquide, un petit instant plus tard il trouva une flaque de sang.

Liu regretta un peu de lever la tête à cet instant….

Un être sans visage vêtus avec style et classe ci trouvait en train de déchiqueter ce qui avait été un être humain supposa Liu. Un son de déchirement suivit peu de temps après, une bouche déchirait le visage sans trait que l'être avait quelque instant plus tôt. La déchirure ressemblait vaguement à un sourire, l'être enfouis les bouts de corps dans cette…euh...bouche ? Liu n'eut plus de temps pour parler car l'être se laissa tomber au sol puis se redressa lentement et sortis un mouchoir blanc avec le quel la créature s'essuya le visage blanc sans traits comme le font si bien les anglais. Du moins ses ce que pensa Liu.

L'être se présenta quelque instant plus tard puis entraina Liu à un café dans le centre commercial fermer. Ils s'installèrent puis l'être nommer tranderman lui appris tout sur les creeps et offris à Liu de venir habiter avec lui car il avait beaucoup de style ce que tranderman appréciait grandement.

\- tranderman ? Dit liu

\- oui ? Répondis tranderman.

\- pourquoi as-tu manger cet humain ? Demanda Liu vaguement confus

\- LUI ! C'ÉTAIS UNE ABERATION DE LA NATURE ! IL NE SE PEU PAS QUE QUI QUE SE SOIT S'HABILLE AUSSI MOCHE ET SANS STYLE QUE CELA ! SI J'AVAIS DES YEUX JE ME LES ARRACHERAIS TELMENT SES VETEMENT ETAIT AFFREUX ! Hurla l'être sans visage.

C'est ainsi que Liu appris que tranderman était très fanatique du style et que les gens aux apparences peu soigner le dégoutait au point des destroyers mais comme le gaspillage est tout sauf classe tranderman se débarrassait des restes en les mangent.

Tranderman appris à Liu quelque mois plus tard que Jeff se trouvait actuellement avec slenderman le frère de tranderman. Sans y réfléchir Liu se précipita chez slenderman pour voire Jeff qui ne le reconnus pas comme son frère. Pour Jeff, Liu était mort. Liu vit que Jeff était en pleine psychose qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter jamais.

Depuis Liu tentait de faire comprendre à Jeff qu'il était vivant et qu'il n'était pas en colère contre Jeff au point de le tuer. Liu voulait seulement battre un peu de bon sens dans Jeff.

Liu soupira à la fin de son récit. Hunter lui dit qu'il pouvait quitter car ils avaient assez travaillé et qu'elle savait que parler de cela blessait grandement Liu.

Le creeps à l'écharpe resta assit dans le bureau de hunter pendants que celle-ci allas voire pourquoi slender l'avait appelé. Apparemment quelqu'un voulait voire bloody hunter.

En entrent dans la pièce bloody ne vit au début que slender jusqu'à ce qu'une chose blond-blanc lui saute dessus en hurlent dans les oreilles de hunter :

\- HYDRAAAAA !

Malheureusement bloody hunter était maintenant semi-sourde à cause de cette saleté d'humain…humain…ici dans le manoir !? bloody observa mieux la chose qui s'avéra être Draco malfoy ! Et un peu plus loin il y avait Hermione granger qui semblait hésiter entre pleurer et faire comme Draco. Bloody hunter s'aperçue que tout deux avaient vieillis et qu'elle pour sa part semblait toujours n'avoir que 15 an, l'âge qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle est devenue creeps.

\- mione, Drac. murmura hunter sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

Hermione éclata en sanglot à cet instant. Attirer par le bruis plusieurs creeps dans le manoir allas voir ce qui produisais ce bruit. Eyeless, Jeff, Liu, ben, Toby, Sally, lj, clock et Angel se tenaient plus ou moins subtilement à l'entrée de la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Angel tombe sur le sol avec Toby car ben les avaient poussées pour mieux voire.

La sorcière qui pleurait arrêta nette des qu'elle vit les yeux de Angel, Hermione la saisit avant que cette dernière ne puisse s'échapper.

\- ouah ! Tu as les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vue ! J'ai déjà entendus parler d'alcaptonurie provoquent des taches et même dans des rare cas des membres entièrement noir mais jamais il n'avait été observer de cas ou alcaptonurie possédait entièrement les yeux ! Ah ! Mais est que tu vas bien ? Cet maladie cause douleurs d'articulation et de décoloration de la peau ! Il est également observé que les gens toucher peux avoir à cause de cela de l'arthropathie, maladie cardiovasculaire en autre chose...malheureusement, il n'y a aucun moyen de guérir cela mais les docteurs peuvent soulager les douleurs. Récita Hermione sans prendre son souffle.

-...vous savez pourquoi j'ai les yeux noirs ? Demanda timidement Angel qui avait les yeux remplie de larme.

-oui. Répondis Hermione intriguer, comment quelqu'un atteint du telle maladie à ce stade pouvait ignorer ce qu'il l'avait ?

Judge Angel se jeta dans les bras de Hermione devants les yeux ébahie (ou l'absence de yeux pour eyeless) de voir Angel de toute les personnes se jeter à corps perdus sur quelqu'un. Seul hunter et slender observaient la scène avec un doux sourire.

Peut-être qu'Angel allait enfin pouvoir cicatriser des horreurs que son géniteur lui avait fait endurer. _Une chose est sure Hermione venait de trouvée à la fois sa meilleure amie perdue mais aussi une âme sœur qu'elle pouvait apaiser de ses souffrance_ _s_ _…._


	25. Chapter 25

Hunter resta avec Draco et tous les creeps pendants que Judge Angel et Hermione quittaient pour aller dans le bureau de bloody hunter discuter d'un passé douloureux sous les demandes de bloody hunter.

Angel s'assit sur le divan allouer au patient alors que Hermione s'installa sur le siège de bloody hunter. Leur discutions commença calmement mais peu à peu elle s'échauffa. Angel raconta sa hargne vis à vis de son père qui l'emprisonna toute sa vie.

Ce père lui ne voulait que la perfection n'a reçus à qu'une fille magnifique au yeux totalement noir avec quelques étincelles donnent l'empressions que la voute céleste nocturne y étais enfermer. N'importe quels parents auraient trouver leurs enfants merveilleux mais pas ce père qui était juge à la cour suprême. Les travailleuses de son père étaient effrayées par Angel au point où ils la fuyaient tous. Il n'y avait que sa mère sur qui elle pouvait conter. Triste de dire que cette femme remarquable ce fessait battre par ce père hargneux pour avoir donné naissance à un être telle qu'Angel.

Cette chose dégoutante qu'était le père de Angel avait tellement intensifier ses mauvais traitements que la mère due être hospitaliser à la maison. Les nurses délaissaient la femme du juge car elles pensaient pouvoir prendre la place de la mère d'Angel. Évidement ladite mère aurait bien voulus leur offrir sa place mais pour le bien de sa fille elle était restée souriente, sans dire un mot de mal à cette fille au yeux noir. Après tout ce n'était pas la faute de cette enfant si elle avait les plus beaux yeux de l'univers.

Un jour les mauvais traitements allèrent si loin que Angel convainquit sa mère de fuir tous les deux sans jamais se retourner. La fille aux yeux noir récolta tout ce qu'elle et sa mère auraient besoin mais lorsqu'elle revint voir la femme qui lui avait donner naissance, elle ne trouva que le corps mort ayant appartenue autre fois à sa mère. Le père était rentré plus tôt pour trouver sa femme se préparent à fuir donc il l'a tua sans aucun remord après tout le juge est au-dessus de ses propre lois.

Angel en fut tellement désappointer qu'elle courue dans le bureau du père sans que celui-ci ne puise l'arrêter pour s'approprier la magnifique épée de la dame de justice présidant la salle. Grace à cette lame elle décapita son père qui entrait dans la piece et toute les gens qui travaillait pour cet homme mais qui n'avait jamais apaiser sa mère de ses souffrances.

A partir de ce jour judje angel ne respecta plus que la justice, aucun homme ne pourrait l'empêcher de rétablir le fils conducteur de la justice…

\- maintenant j'annonce le verdict… marmonnait angel sans qu'Hermione s'en aperçoive.

\- ton père n'était pas très intelligent, en cherchent un peux, il aurait trouvé que tu avais seulement une maladie nommer Alcaptonurie et qu'il avait des chances d'être lui-même atteint par cela puisque c'est génétiques et que ta mère ne semblait pas être toucher. Soupira Hermione agacer que ce père raté ai blesser quelqu'un comme Angel.

\- innocent. Continua Angel en relèvent doucement la tête pour faire face à Hermione avec un sourire si doux et remplie de bonté qui tranchait avec le sourire psycho qu'elle arborait normalement.

De retour dans la cuisine Draco raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Hermione, Gordon, pierre et tous les autres. Il dit que maintenant il y avait un réseau complet de personne qui s'assuraient que jamais le grand publique ne réalise que les creeps existaient réellement. Ils avaient des gens pour tout dissimuler des activités creeps. Ils y avaient même des auteures qui racontaient leur histoire sur des blogs pour que tout le monde croit que ce ne sont que des histoires. Évidement, les histoires étaient romancer. Des jeux vidéo ont également été développer et bientôt des films allaient sortir au cinéma. Il y avait même des produis dériver ! Un chandail dit keep calm and go to sleep qui fit rire jeff comme un malade mental. Un couteau graver avec des fleurs que Sally voulait à tout prix, un jeux vidéo avec ben comme personnage principale ! Chaque creeps qui avaient un certain nombre de meurtre avaient leur produis dériverade goodies à des armes carrément à leur effigie.

\- ne parlons même pas de tous les cosplays sur chaque un de vous. L'incident avec dumbshit a fait croire que les creeps qui ont été observer n'était que des ados déguiser qui s'amusaient. Même le sorcier commence à être considérer comme des gens déguiser grâce à une femme qui à raconter une histoire ou Poudlard était décrit et nommer. Termina Draco profondément amuser.

\- parlons de dumbshit, ou est-il ? Dit sans intonation bloody hunter.

-...il a été enfermer dans une asile psychiatrique sorcière mais s'en est échapper un an après grâce à un gars qui jouait double jeu avec voldemort. Autant dire que ce tas d'immondice est déjà mort. Mais depuis personne sauf les fidèles de dumbshit ne la revus. Il y a pire, le monde sorcier allait mieux mais maintenant il stagne depuis deux an car Voldemort commence à subir les effets de ton éloignement. Continua le blond.

\- son éloignement ? Explique humain. Grogna jeff.

\- voldemort à séparer son âme en 7 partis et i ans environ il l'a réunifié mais il manque une partie. Celle qui est dans la tête d'Hunter. Grimaça draco.

\- le gars veut hunter ? Dit froidement Sally prête à tuer n'importe qui a vue.

\- oui.

\- ont le bute quand. Rigola toby.

\- après lui avoir tendus un piège. Répondis slender d'une vois métallique.

\- mouhahahah. Fit clock.

\- honk honk honk! Fit lj macabrement.

\- on va buter Voldemort, cool. Dit simplement hunter.

Time skip

C'tes plus vite dit que fait….

Draco c'était joint à la joyeuse bande de creeps et étonnamment clock c'est tout de suite épris du blond.

\- chéri, lave la vesel avec ben. Ordonna clock à un Draco soumit et heureux d'avoir une dominente qui veux de lui.

\- oui clock ! Dit-il en se précipitent pour nettoyer avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Plus loin dans le salon il y avait Hermione assit sur le canapé avec Angel pelotonner sur la sorcière avec aucune intention de bougée de là. Heureusement, Angel ne troublait pas le temps de lecture de la sorcière plutôt satisfaite d'avoir un si bel ange tout contre elle.

Tobi avait commencer une discutions via le net avec l'une des auteurs qui protégeaient les creeps. D'ailleurs c'était cette personne qui avait écrit l'histoire de ticci toby, tous deux discutaient de toute les possibilités que la jeune auteure pouvait avoir tout en développant leur sentiment sans se rendre compte.

Jeff pour sa part commençait à se réconcilier avec liu d'une manière…muscler. Tous deux passaient leur temps à se battre et tenter d'achever l'autre mais jamais il ne terminait leur projet mortel. Selon les frères, bloody hunter était leur sœur chérie. Jeff c'était bien rendue compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme les gens s'aimaient avec un grand A. Il l'aimait comme une sœur, Jeff ne ressent pas l'envie de la coincer comme Eyeless tente de le faire si bien. Évidement les deux frères se disputaient l'attention d'Hunter avec lj et Eyeless. Le pire dans tout cela est que la douce creeps ne s'apercevait de rien !

Slender regardait tous les creeps comme s'ils étaient un programme de télévision pour de vielle femmes ménopausée, il faut dire que l'entité sans visage aimait grandement écouter des programmes comme les feux de l'Amour ou top model qui passait à 3h à la télévision juste avant le bulletin de nouvelle. Oui, slender était un vielle femme à l'intérieure.

Ce détail amusait sans fin tranderman, madame slendy, offenderman et splendorman qui riaient plus ou moins discrètement lorsqu'ils voyaient leur frère.

Les creeps se sentaient plus près les uns des autres mais pour combien de temps ?

Time skip

Bloody hunter et eyeless jack étaient tous deux dans le bureau de la jeune creeps à parler des livres dans la bibliothèque. En ce moment ils fessaient des allusions sexuels grâce aux dit livres qui comportaient des passages très explicite. Évidement si n'importe qui passait par là ils n'auraient entendu que deux personnes parlent sur les beautés de telle ou telle livre.

-… sophia si prude a l'action et si effrayer. Déplora hunter amuser de la discutions.

\- il n'y as aucune crainte à y avoir puisque Theodore est là pour s'assurer que tout se déroule de manière si lisse...et confortable. Continua eyeless poker face.

 _Et dire que la discutions avais commencer sur de la poésie_ …pensa bloody hunter. Elle allait dire autre chose lorsque Jane déchira l'ambiance chaude et a laissé bloquant tout éventuel développement comme les personnages des histoires précédemment citer.

\- j'ai à parler avec hunter ! Dit Jane de manière si cavalière.

Eyeless allait sortir lorsque Jane lui dit de rester qu'elle ne se souciait aucunement de sa présence.

Puis elle se mit à parler. Elle dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur dans un moment de colère. Comment jeff avait assassiner tout sa famille pas longtemps après qu'il soit devenue creeps. Comment il lui avait mis feu après l'avoir aspergé de détergent et d'alcool. Comment elle c'était éveiller à l'hôpital entièrement bruler et que dès à présent elle devait toujours porter ses vêtements, mask, bas et gants. Comment elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir creeps et à quel point elle haïssait Jeff pour lui avoir fait ça. Elle dit à quel point les autre creeps la terrorisait et qu'elle souhaiterais qu'ils disparaissent eyeless et hunter compris.

Elle prouva ce que les deux démons dévoreurs de chaire savaient déjà, Jane n'est qu'une égoïste qui à l'apparence d'un creeps sans en être un. Elle n'est animée que par la colère envers Jeff. Voilà pourquoi Jane vieillissait comme un être humain normal au lieu de creeps.

Bloody hunter et eyeless échangea un regard avec leur orbite vide qui exprimait leur intolérance vis à vis de la femelle calquer sur Jeff.

Jeff avait tenté de la créer pour combler la douleur de la perte de Liu à cause d'un épisode psychotique qu'il avait eu mais il avait échoué créent une folle furieuse !

Slenderman en bas entendus les penser de eyeless et hunter puis compris que sa sœur allait perde l'une de ses pensionnaires très bientôt. Slenderman n'avait jamais aimer Jane the killer alors même si elle meurt de la main de d'autre creeps il ne ferait rien.

De retour dans la pièce avec eyeless et hunter.

La pouf n'arrêtait pas de cracher son venin sur tous les creeps jusqu'à ce que elle commence a critiquer hunter pour vouloir apaiser les mental des creeps leur permettant ainsi de mieux accepter leur existence de creeps. A date elle avait réussis avec ticci toby qui avait arrêter de se mutiler pour venir voire hunter dès que quelque chose le dérangeait ou le blésait dans sa tête. Maintenant l'illusion de la sœur de Toby n'était plus violente avec ce dernier, elle était encourageante et alimente preuve de l'amélioration de la psyché de ce dernier. C'était tout ce que Toby voulait. Jeff commençait à se pardonner d'avoir céder à l'épisode psychotique qui avait conduit à la mort de sa famille ainsi que là presque mort de liu. Ce dernier ne se sentait plus si en colère contre jeff pour la même raison. _Comment es que cette abrutie fait pour ne pas voir que bloody hunter ne fait que le bien alentour d'elle !_ Hurla eyeless dans sa tête.

L'instant suivent Jane ne pus continuer de rependre son venin car eyeless venait de lui planter son bras de part en part de son estomac. Du sang commença à quitter la bouche carboniser de Jane qui produisit des gargouillis qui sonnait comme une libération aux oreilles des deux être témoin. Hunter se leva doucement telle une reine et chuchota à l'oreille de Jane ceci :

 _Ne t'inquiète pas...ça fait pas mal._

Puis elle se recula et retourna s'assoir laissent eyeless s'amuser.

Jack retira son bras fessent sortir tous les boyaux de Jane et il trancha nette tous les vêtements de la pouf ainsi qu'arracha le mask de cette dernière. Elle ne voulait pas que qui conque la voie sans son habit par vanité. Comme tout bruler, elle a des plaques de chaire cramer à la place de sa peau normale mais là ou une personne accepterait l'êtas de leur corps avec dignité, Jane la rejeta par désire de beauté. En la déshabillant eyeless lui offre le pire des châtiments d'humiliation en exposent se corps dessécher. Eyeless traina ensuite jane jusqu'à la cuisine appela tout le monde et allas accrocher l'ex supposer creeps a un arbre.

Une fois que tout le monde fut réuni alentour de l'arbre, eyeless leur raconta tout et leurs dit qu'ils allaient jouer à la pignata sanglante qu'était jane.

 _Eyeless s'approc_ _ha_ _de hunter assis sur un balançoire un peu plus loin pour la pousser..._

 _Alors que Jane se fessai_ _t_ _taper avec un bâton par chaque creeps qui voulaient éclater la pignata…._

 _La famille slender observa la scène macabre qui provoquait une bonne entente provenant de tous les creeps…._


	26. Chapter 26

Quelque part dans un manoir flambant neuf se trouvait l'homme qui fit trembler l'Angleterre sorcière, lord Voldemort. Réfléchissent à ce qu'il pourrait faire concernent une certaine sorcière héritière de trois noble famille et conquérante de 2 autre famille tout aussi noble. Tom/ Voldemort était toujours ébahie de constater tout ce que sa jeune épouse avait accompli par elle-même. Elle avait conquis la noble seigneurie serpentard en deuxième année en détruisent le champion de la famille, aneasel le basilique de la chambre des secrets. Le faux lord avait toujours su que tenter de revenir en vie à l'aide d'un basilique était quelque peu…contreproductif mais à ce moment sa santé mental était clairement défaillante.

Le faux lord réfléchi à comment il pourrait ramener sa douce épouse à la maison.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas fut que Lucius malfoy, severus rogue, fenrir grayback et Peter petigrew se tenaient à l'entrée de la pièce écoutent les paroles de leur chef. Après un certain moment ils quittaient pour parler des nouvelles informations.

\- notre seigneur est beaucoup trop obséder par la sale nioche Potter. Dit crument severus ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- c'est pas comme si on pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Répondis en grognent fenrir.

\- le pire c'est qu'il croit sérieusement que Potter est sa femme et qu'ils se sont mariée il y a un moment. Dit dévêtissement Lucius.

\- ...comment il en est venu à croire ça. Un instant il veut la tuer et l'instant suivent il l'adore ! Murmura Peter.

\- quand on lui demande pourquoi la nioche est pas la, il répond toujours que c'es parce qu'il avait eu une petite dispute et qu'il avait abuser de son droit de mari dans leur couple. Continua Lucius.

\- droit de mari ? Questionna fenrir un peu perdus.

Chez les loup garous les règles sorcière son bien souvent inconnue donc il n'était nullement surprenant que l'alfa ne connaisse pas c'était quoi.

\- oui. Dans les règles de mariage entre Seigner et lady il y a une en particulier qui dit en gros que chaque épouse doit obéissance à leur époux. Invoquer ce droit force l'épouse à faire ce que l'époux veux sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'arrêter. Il y a eu des cas ou les époux forçait leur femme à coucher avec d'autre homme pour gagner des pouvoirs monétaires ou en grade dans leur compagnie ainsi qu'au ministère. Cela revient à mettre votre femme sous l'imperium mais elle est pleinement consciente de tout ce qu'elle fait alors que l'imperium instaure un brouillard dans la tête de la victime. Expliqua patiemment Lucius le seul marié présent dans le salon.

\- le lord à obliger son épouse à faire quelque chose contre son gré et ses pour cela qu'elle serait partie selon lui ? Terminas fenrir.

\- sauf que le lord n'a jamais marié Hydra Potter. Savoura Peter sombrement amuser du niveau pathétique qu'avait le mental du faux lord. Je pars, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Depuis toujours Peter voulait la place de Voldemort, lui Peter petigrew pouvait faire un travail mieux vue que c'était cet homme qui s'était occuper de tout depuis toujours. Il avait commencé comme petit rat qui soufflait des idées au lord puis peu à peu il avait monté en grade jusqu'à son rang de bras droit des ombres, comme narcissa faisait avec son époux.

Narcissa avait toujours contrôler son mari à 100% alors chaque décision que Lucius prenait n'était autre que les ordres de la lady malfoy. La seule différence était que Peter prenait les décisions du lord Voldemort lui-même.

Bientôt Peter allait renverser Voldemort mais avants il devait avoir l'appuis de Hydra Potter. Ses avec cette idée en tête qu'il rédigea une lettre adresser à bloody hunter.

Peter a l'instar des autres sangs pure allait souvent dans le monde muldus et il découvrit les ordinateurs. Peu à peu il se documenta sur tous les sujets pour retrouver la trace de l'héritiere, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un site nommer creepypasta.

À l'intérieure il y avait des centaines d'histoire. L'un d'elle avec un clown nommer laughing jack qui l'amusât grandement, donc il retourna sur le site à chaque fois qu'il put. Il finit par trouver l'histoire de bloody hunter ou la chasseuse sanglante puisqu'il s'agissait d'une traduction en français. L'apparence de la chasseuse lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ignorait quoi.

Ce n'est que trois semaines plus tard qu'il se rappela de la déposition de Dumbledore décrivent Hydra Potter comme bloody hunter était décrit.

En reprennent continence avec la réalité Peter se rendis compte qu'il avait terminé d'écrire sa lettre, qu'il révisa et une fois parfaite, il posta le tout pour que les faucons l'emmènent à hunter.

Bloody hunter préparait le dinée avec Angel, Hermione et Eyeless tout en discutent de n'importe quoi.

Le repas était un rôti de cuise humain appartenant à une femelle musclé, pour le petit goût sucré qu'elle ont, une sauce à base de sang, de vin rouge épaissi de légume finement haché et de farine entière. Il y avait à coter de tout cela des tomates couper pour former des lotus bouillis avec en leur centre un peu de bœuf épicer mailer a du fromage chaudar, modzarella, parmesent et provolone. Sur cela, il y avait la petite feuille de percil croiser de coriende pour faire jolie. Le plat d'entré était un potage à la citrouille et le plat de désert était un gâteau au fruit bleu, bleuet, mure et des prunes encercler par un dôme de chocolat noire le tout coucher sur un mix de boule de neige et chocolat blanc parsemer. On pouvait libérer le gâteau grâce a un coulis de fruit rouge chauffer ou par un coulis de chocolat au lait bouillis, le tout ce mangeait également sans rien ajouter de plus. Les creeps était tous très heureux de ce type de repas qui amusait hunter.

La creeps borgne créait des recettes ou les réécrivait selon ses envies. Étonnamment bloody hunter ne mangeait pas beaucoup et toujours de la chair humaine puisque son corps ne pouvait plus rien toléré d'autre. Les creeps qui se souciait de cela plaignait hunter de pas pouvoir gouter ses propres plats mais la jeune creeps ne s'en souciait aucunement.

\- à table tout le monde ! Hurla Hermione après que eyeless et hunter se soit boucher les oreilles pour éviter d'être temporairement sourd.

Le repas fut normal pour les creeps. Le sucre poussa les enfants à devenirs surexciter, les carnivores se roulât dans le rôtis de cuisse qui disparue rapidement mais heureusement là plus part des humains on deux jambes, alors Angel sortis la deuxième cuise du four. Le potage à la citrouille convenait parfaitement à clock et draco ainsi qu'aux autres herbivores de la famille mal foutus que sont les creeps.

Slenderman observait tous ses résidents avec la même fierté qu'une Mama poule et il aurait pu continuer longtemps si un bruit d'impact n'avait pas retenti dans son esprit. Il se dépêcha de quitter voire qu'es que c'était mais les creeps le suivit par curiosité.

Les creeps étaient un peu taré et pour eux le jeux * _je suis slenderman suivez-moi partout comme un sal clebs_ * était vraiment très drôle. Surtout quand ils réussissaient à cassé les pieds de l'apparition sans visage.

Chaque creeps avait leur propre façon d'agacer slendy: jeff dessinait un visage dans la face de slender quand ce dernier dormait, sally tressait ses tentacules pendent le même moment, ben lui mettait des perruques , lj peinturait la face blanche en une autre couleur, jill lorsqu'elle était la mettait des paillettes juste après, clock dessinait simplement une horloge avec la face de slender, des fois elle collait aussi des aiguilles d'horloge pour compléter le tout, eyeless avait plutôt tendance à faire disparaitre mystérieusement une de ses chaussures ou sa cravate, smile faisait juste le licher, hunter avait commencer en travestissent slenderman grâce à sa magie ou en le collent à l'endroit où il c'était endormis jusqu'à ce qu'il dise le mot oui. Évidement tous les creeps lui demanderait des chose étrange ou dangereuse à ce moment-là de telle sorte que la raiponce à toute les questions seraient normalement non juste pour le faire chier.

Les creeps avaient prévus tout sauf ce qu'ils virent lorsqu'ils rejoignent slender….

La chose que frappait la barrière n'était autre qu'un piaf…un fucking piaf ! Trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait une barrière qui l'empêchait d'avancer plus et que donc il ne servait à rien de foncer sans arrêt dedans !

Pendent au moins 15 minute les creeps et slender regardât le fucking piaf non-stop pour voir quand l'animal stupide allait apprendre de ses blessures…la raiponce est jamais car the rake sortis de nulle part puis faucha le fucking piaf pour le dévorer ne laissent que les pattes. Une fois fait il quitta comme si de rien du tout ne remarquent nullement l'air stupéfait et stupide de la plupart des creeps. Hunter et eyeless regardait le même emplacement que le piaf frappait non-stop plus tot, choquer que l'objet observer est disparue si vite. Ben, jeff et toby chuta au sol sans grâce. Lj riait comme un dément. Et les autres eu des expressions tous plus stupide les unes que les autres.

Quoi qu'il en soit slender ramassa le message que le piaf tenait dans ses pattes…. Anciennement.

Il était adressé à hunter qui n semblait pas en êtas de lire vue qu'elle semblait toujours buguée de la fin tragique du piaf. Slender entrepris donc la lecture.

C _her **bloody hunter/ Hydra Potter,**_

 _Je t'écris pour demander ton soutien pour renverser Voldemort. J'estime pouvoir faire un meilleur travaille que lui. Je peux le détruire sans on aide mais je ne peux pas conquérir le peuple et les conduire à leur véritable destiné. Tout fois tu peux puisque tu es la fille qui à survécut._

 _Comme tu peux le constater je préfère toujours aller droit au but dans mes propos et je dois avouer que j'ai caché ma véritable forme ainsi que puissance pour ne pas être incommoder par diverse gens pour des raison stupide._

 _J'ai un plan bien précis de ce que je souhaite faire pour améliorer le monde sorcier et si tu as des demande à faire pour rectifier certaine chose que tu estimes erroné n'hésite pas à me le dire._

 _Je vais te parler en plus ample détail si tu acceptes ma demande._

 _Signé **Peter petigrew.**_

Hermione granger et Draco malfoy qui étaient présent s'étouffa bruyamment lorsque slender eu finis de lire la lettre à tout le monde. Hunter pour sa part était toujours en mode mind fuck d'avoir vus l'abrutis piaf se faire dévorer si vite.

Les autre creeps se demandaient s'ils pouvaient aller buter plein de sorcier ce à quoi la réponce habituelle était non.

Slender regarda tous ses être qu'il avait réunis au fils des ans avec une seul question en tête :

 _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça !?_


	27. Chapter 27

Peter petigrew commença ses plans sans attendre de réponce d'Hydra Potter-black, il avait à supplanter le lord idiot qui se nommait Voldemort.

Le plan était simple utiliser l'obsession du lord contre lui. Première étape, aller voir le lord de pacotille.

Le salle du trône se trouvait près de là ou petigrew se tenait mais déjà l'ennuie assaillit l'homme car Voldemort à ordonner de repeindre tout le manoir en mauve, vert, rouge et noire pour plaire à Hydra alors qu'elle ne viendra jamais ici.

Des bruits étranges se fit entendre en provenance de la salle de trône et petigrew du se retenir de fracasser le crane de quelqu'un sur un mur à cause de l'énervement que ressentait l'animagus rat. Normalement, c'était son propre crane qu'il devrait fracasser mais il était hors de question de s'auto-bléser pour petigrew (il la déjà fait assez pour assurer au lord de marde qu'il était obéissant). En prennent son courage à deux main le rat ouvrit la porte menant au lord.

Ce dernier était coucher/assit sur son trône dans une position tout sauf glorieuse, il chignait (encore) au sujet d'Hydra et d'a quel point il s'ennuyait d'elle. Qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne reprendre sa couronne et qu'elle domine le monde magique à ses coter.

Le rat résista à l'envie de tuer le lord à ce moment mais heureusement bientôt il pourrait céder à son désir.

\- maitre. Dit le rat pour sembler faible (quel perte de temps).

\- …Hydra est revenue ?! Demanda le lord ressemblent à un petit chien qui a entendus sa maitresse revenir à la maison (très divertissent de voir un mage sombre se transformer en chien malade d'amour).

\- non.

Le lord sembla se faner et demanda ennuyer ce que le rat voulait. Ce à quoi le rat répondis qu'un souper allait avoir lieu dans quelque heur et que Voldemort était l'inviter le plus attendus. Évidement, Voldemort accepta de venir puisque le rat à flatter le lord dans le sens des poils.

Le piège était enfin tendu rigola dans sa tête Peter.

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètre de là, hunter préparait un dessert dans la cuisine du manoir creeps avec Toby, ben et eyeless qui observaient ses moindre fait et geste. La jeune creeps chantonnait en pétrissent la pâte à tarte quelle aplatie quelque instant plus tard et qu'elle étendus dans le moule. Ensuite elle prépara la garniture, il s'agissait de bais de sureau hièble noire crue. Accompagné par du vin de sureau évidement fait avec des bais bleu aussi crut pour un peu plus d'amusement.

Hunter espéra que sa tarte et son vin plairait à ses hôtes.

Eyeless observait la belle creeps rigoler doucement mais sadiquement pour une raison inconnue, le démon sans yeux se dit qu'elle avait probablement jouer un tour a quelqu'un et qu'elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Puis vint le temps de faire cuire sa tarte mais hunter ne voulait pas altérer son dessert alors elle utilisa sa magie pour faire cuire les partis sélectionner. La pâte bien badigeonner de jeune d'œuf pour être croquante et dorée, lorsqu'elle eut fini elle observa son travaille fière. Elle emballa le tout avec Toby qui voulait vraiment l'aidée.

\- maintenant met la boucle verte sur le paquet noir s'il te plait…oui comme ceci. Acquiesça hunter a une question que Toby venait de lui demander.

\- voila ! hey!Masky regarde! hey!Masky! s'exclama Toby au creeps qui venait de s'éveiller de son traitement( consommation de drogs recréative) accompagner de Hoodie pour dévaster la cuisine dans un tripe de nourriture.

-...hhhnnn…grogna simplement Masky agacer.

Slender qui apparue à cet instant eu envie de se frapper violement la face dans un face palm bien mériter devant l'absurdité croissante que démontrait Toby. En même temps Toby n'a jamais été un modèle de santé mentale se dit l'être sans visage pour se consoler.

\- bon bien, je vais devoir y aller. Dit hunter habiller assez chique tout en portent son cache œil sur son orbite inhabités.

La jeune creeps sorti avec sa tarte bien emballer laissent tout le monde en mode bug puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avaient vus bloody hunter quitter la pièce pour aller changer ses vêtements. Leur suivante penser fut que personne n'avait eu la présence d'esprit de demander à la creeps ou elle allait….

….et comme toujours les creeps présent dans la pièce se dit qu'ils devaient veiller sur la creeps borgne. Évidement, Hermione et draco qui étaient entrer quelque instant plutôt partageaient le même avis. Donc ses tout naturellement qu'ils utilisèrent les sceaux de téléportation quelque instant plus tard comme hunter l'avait fait précédemment. À leur grande surprise ils se retrouvaient en Angleterre près d'un château ancien.

Pendant ce temps Masky et Hoodie restaient à la maison pour manger lorsque Jeff, lj, Sally et offender (il était venu visiter hunter pour lui faire essayer des vêtements sado-maso) entrèrent eu aussi. Évidement ils se demanda directement ou hunter était ainsi que les autre mais Masky répondis la même chose que précédemment :

-...hhhnnn…..

N'étant pas plus avancer les creeps qui n'avaient pas suivi hunter repartir dans leur chambre bouder.

Hunter arriva par le slender expresse (heureusement les déplacements slender ne la rendait pas malade comme les déplacements sorcier) et parcourut le chemin menant au château ou elle était invitée. Slender avait mis un sceau vraiment proche de cette bâtisse constata hunter un peu surprise. Après tout ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de slender de faire cela mais bon peut-être qu'au moment où slender avait imposer ce sceau il n'y avait pas de bâtiment ? Hasarda bloody hunter en secouent la tête.

Peter entendit la cloche à la porte et se dirigea à toute vitesse pour ouvrir à Hydra Potter-black de l'autre coter. La femme était pale comme la mort dans la lueur de la lune (à ce temps de l'année le soir tombait plus vite), le seul œil que Peter voyait avait accrue sa capacité à fouiller l'âme des gens ainsi que sa couleur identique au sort de la mort et la dame ressemblait toujours à une petite poupée de porcelaine grise mortel comme Peter se souvenait malgré le maquillage qu'elle portait.

L'homme rat savait aussi que Hydra restait une créature des plus mortelle à exister au sein du monde donc il ne tenterait rien qui pourrait donner envie à la dame de lui dévorer le cœur.

Hunter joui de la peur et de la fascination que Peter ressentie en l'observe. L'homme avait revêts sa véritable apparence au lieu de l'apparence de rat dégoutent. Il était très grand au cheveux sable touchent le haut du dos et aux yeux orange, sa peau était lise bien qu'elle semblait manquer de vitamine, son corps était musclé sans trop. Les vêtements choisit allait bien à l'homme rat et s'il s'habillait tout le temps comme cela il aurait assurément plusieurs femmes qui souhaiterait se glisser dans son lit. Rigola hunter dans sa tête.

L'homme rat ou plutôt l'ex-homme rat conduit la creeps dans la salle à manger et ordonna aux elfes d'apporter ce que voulait hunter à boire.

La creeps demanda du sang humain frai ab négatif juste pour voir ce que ferait les elfes, ceux si sursauta mais s'empressa d'aller lui trouver ce qu'elle avait demandé. Pour le repas Peter lui dit qu'elle pourrait choisir aussi puisqu'il ignorait ce qui plairait à sa convive.

Hunter le remercia et lui tendis la tarte a sureau quelle avait confectionner. L'homme accepta mais ne compris pas vraiment la référence à un telle tarte. Just aven qu'il ne se détourne pour mettre la tarte sur la table hunter l'agrippa et lui dit en le fixent dans les yeux :

 _Manger de ceci et votre existence lui appartiendra._

Sans trop savoir pourquoi l'homme fut terroriser par cela et se mit à observer la tarte à la dérobe jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la porte retentisse à nouveau.

Voldemort se tenait sur le pat de la part ennuyer de ne pas avoir sa douce Hydra à son bras. Le rat ouvrit la porte pour laisser choquer le lord à l'apparence nouvelle de son serviteur. Depuis quand le rat était si séduisent ?! Es-que Hydra l'avait vue ? Et si oui a-t-elle ressentie de l'attrait pour le rat !? Voldemort détestait vraiment beaucoup les hommes séduisent car il craignait que l'un d'eux tentent de lui prendre Hydra de force. La belle sorcière était très tenace et fidèle mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable en l'exposent à des hommes potentiellement séduisent à ses beaux yeux émeraude.

Peter ignorait bien sûr les penser du lord mais il sut que le faux lord ressentait de la jalousie par rapport à lui. Un sourire vicieux faillit perler sur les lèvres de Peter mais heureusement il put l'empêcher.

\- mon lord, votre femme est déjà arrivée et elle nous attend dans la salle à manger. Déclara-il avec une intonation soumise.

\- ma femme ! Elle est revenue ! Dit inutilement le lord avec une expression qui donnerait honte à un chiot tellement quelle semblait éperdus d'amour.

Hunter entendit toute la discussion et n'en fit pas de cas car bientôt sa revenge sur cet homme qui lui avait tant voler allait enfin avoir lieu.

\- ma chérie ! cria le lord en embrasant hunter.

Bloody hunter était prête à faire quelque sacrifice pour le bien de sa vengeance mais c'était un peu trop de permettre au lord de l'embraser sur les lèvres alors elle détourna la tête pour qu'il n'embrase que sa joue.

Évidement, Voldemort ne s'en aperçus pas trop prit dans sa propre vision du monde déformer. (À croire qu'il avait pris un filtre d'amour)

Le souper commença avec le lord ignorent totalement Peter et hunter qui avait de la difficulté à ne pas arracher le cœur de l'interlocuteur.

À l'extérieur Eyeless, Toby, ben, slender, Hermione et Draco observaient le tout en se retenant de rire à l'expression plus qu'ennuyer de hunter. Comment le lord ne pouvait pas se rendre compte que sa *femme voulait juste le tuer ?

Puis enfin vint le temps des desserts et hunter était à deux doit de se suicider pour ne plus écouter le lord raconter autant de chose intéressent.

\- ah, je crois que j'ai trop manger. Dit le lord en refusent la tarte que proposa hunter.

\- mais je les fais pour toi…ce n'est pas grave, chéri, je suis sûr que Peter va accepter que je la laisse ici. Dit faussement dépiter hunter.

\- NON ! je veux dire que je souhaiterais en prendre un peu, après tout un dessert fait par ma femme doit assurément être délicieux même si on manque d'appétits. Chantonna le lord en sourient à sa *femme qui répondis d'un sourire faux comme pétunia avait l'habitude de faire. (Hunter rie d'ailleurs en se rappellent le sort que pétunia connus juste avant sa mort)

Il mangea une pointe puis deux et trois mais lorsqu'il vint pour en prendre une quatrième, une douleur à son estomac commença puis devint si fort qu'il eut l'impression que on le mangeait de l'intérieur. Il se mit à tousser et un peu de sang s'écoula de sa bouche.

À ce moment bloody hunter retira son bandeau et enleva aussi le maquillage qui couvrait sa peau pour la rendre plus humaine dévoilent ainsi à l'homme mégalomane son apparence troublante.

\- Hey voldy, aime-tu mon apparence ? ceci à été créée par un de tes fanatiques, donc indirectement s'es ta faute. Mais ça va je t'ai pardonné parce que après tout je ne suis pas un être remplie de rancœur comme toi. Ah, J'ai autre chose à te confier.

Hunter se leva de sa chaise avec une expression sarcastique et une démarche prédatrice. À l'extérieur Eyeless se dit que bloody était vraiment sexy lorsqu'elle était en mode dominatrice, il se demanda aussi si elle accepterait d'essayer des vêtements de cuire comme une maitresse de donjon sm(clock et draco devaient bien avoir quelque conseil pour de bon jeu vue leur habitude sexuel) mais il se dit qu'elle n'allait probablement pas accepter donc il oublia son idée aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

\- La tarte que J'ai fait était une tarte au bais de sureau noire, une des variétés les plus toxiques car il y a des ensimes cyanurique à l'intérieur alors il faut faire bouillir les bais pour les manger mais j'ai pensé à toi et je l'ai évidemment pas fait. J'ai aussi créer le vin avec des bais de sureaux bleu pour la fantaisie, avoue que te faire empoisonner par des bais bleu est épique. Normalement, tu va souffrir encore un moment avants de mourir. Ah, comme ses glorieux ! Grogna sadiquement bloody hunter.

Les creeps qui épia toute la scène se mit à rigoler de l'absurdité du moment, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un supposer mage noir imbattable se fait empoisonner par une jeune creeps grâce à une tarte…hilarant.

Peter observa la fourberie de bloody hunter avec un choc immense car la fille était toujours citée comme exemple incarner de la sublime des gryffondors. La bravoure, l'honneur, le combat acharner, la hardies et bien d'autre chose se fit envoyer à la casse par la princesse même de la maison…incroyable ! et dire que cette fille est l'enfants de James Potter le plus gryffondor permit les gryffondors.

\- Bon bien ses pas tout, mais moi je m'ennui alors je vais rentrer chez moi pour aller assassiner deux ou trois personnes après les avoir chassés évidement donc Peter je compte sur toi pour filmer l'agony de voldy et pour me contacter lorsque tu veux que je pousse ta carrière de manitou suprême de l'Angleterre. Je me réserve le droit de réclamer tout ce que je veux plus tard pour ce service. Annonça hunter en quittent rapidement la salle.

Peter choque observa le lord se tortiller et commencer à baver partout…. À quoi c'était-il engager en faisant affaire avec la creeps !?

Le lord vit apparaitre un être étrange qui sourit en dévoilent des crocs très aiguiser….

À ce moment il se maudis lui-même pour c'être approcher de la dernière Potter en vie….

…Pourquoi moi ? Fut sa dernière penser cohérente.


	28. Chapter 28

Albus Dumbledore pensa à son passer avec honte, certaine décision qu'il a pris eu plus de répercussion qu'il n'aurait due y en avoir. En même temps le choixpeau lui avait dit quel ne ferait jamais rien de bien.

 ** _Mémoire_**

Le jeune albus marchait pompeusement vers le choixpeau après que le vice-directeur l'ai appeler pour son tris.

Albus avait toujours été un tirant car son père lui avait dit très jeune que les Dumbledore devraient dominer le monde puisque seul eux savait ce que le monde avait réellement besoin. Après tous, les Dumbledore sacrifiait n'importe quoi pour le plus grand bien incompris les frère et sœur s'il le fallait. Naturellement, albus voyait le mal partout car ce dernier résidait dans le cœur de l'enfants. Conditionner pour haire tout ce qui était diffèrent de lui depuis tout bébé, son père ne pouvait pas être plus fière puisque son fils premier née accomplissait ce que le père voulait avec un zelle impéquable alors que les deux autres enfants retenaient plus de leur mère dans leur vision des choses. La seule fille de la fratrie ne voulait qu'aider les gens malgré sa faible constitution qui lui provoquait diverse désagrément, quand à l'autre frère Dumbledore qui pour sa part ne souhaitait uniquement devenir un fermier bien rangé dans sa vie pépère.

Il va s'en dire qu'albus le renia presque Arianna sa sœur, pour être faible et aberford son frère, pour ne pas rechercher le pouvoir.

Le vice-directeur s'impatienta alors albus pressa le pas pour finalement s'assoir sur le tabouret, à peine le choixpeau toucha sa tête qu'une voix retentis au sein de son esprit.

\- Part d'ici, Poudlard n'est pas fait pour toi ! Ordonna la voix sévèrement.

\- Non ! Je suis un sorcier et puissent alors je reste à l'école la plus prestigieuse de notre temps. Rétorqua albus frondeur en se moquent de la voix.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici car tu n'es ni courageux ni hardis ni assoiffer de connaissance, ni curieux, ni loyal, ni fidèle, ni malin, ni déterminer donc aucune maison ne peux t'accueillir. Cria la voix méchamment.

\- c'est faux ! Mon père m'as dit que je suis fort comme un gryffondor et intelligent comme un serdaigle ! tu es obligé de me garder ici et de me mettre à gryffondor. Cria à son tour albus.

\- Fort et intelligent ? Laisse-moi rire, tu es obtus, traitre, tu crois que ce qui t'arrange, tu es manipulateur, tu es intolérant et par-dessus tout tu as un complexe de supériorité coupler à un complexe de divinité. Rien qui aidera le monde puisque tu le condamneras avant même de t'en rendre compte. Toi, le faux roi, qui tentera de détruire la lady of death que tu aideras à créer en la confient à la haine et à la solitude. Puis que fera face encore une fois par ta faute au sang et a la vengeance mais finalement elle se relèvera vêtus d'une nouvelle apparence confier à elle par l'enfer elle-même. J'ai hâte à cet instant qu'elle puisse te dévorer le cœur. Termina la voix sarcastiquement.

-GRYFONDORE ! Hurla la voix moqueusement puis chuchota à l'oreille d'albus : _pauvre fou puis tu souffrir éternellement dans les flammes pendantes que moi je festoie sur ton corps. Ne t'inquiète_ _pas, ça fait pas mal…_

Albus avait finis par rejoindre la table gryffondor secouer mais très vite il récupéra des paroles du choixpeau se convainquent que le vieux chapeau tout pourris disait n'importe quoi.

 _ **Fin de la mémoire**_

Albus avait vraiment enter de tout oublier mais à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec le choixpeau, ce dernier riait sadiquement de lui même après qu'albus est tenter de le détruire.

Aujourd'hui, le vieil homme assit seul dans une très vielle maison délabrer qu'il avait voler a grindelwald car il se disait que ce qui appartenait à la personne qu'il aime lui appartient aussi (même si gillert n'a jamais aimer albus). Seul les minions qui était toujours fidèle a albus savaient ou il se trouvaient et il y en avait moins que albus aurait crue.

Donc il n'avait plus que ses souvenirs et penser pour se tenir compagnie depuis que Voldemort avait instaurer sa politique souverainiste et que Hydra Potter était disparue. Albus ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre que la créature à la peau grise qu'il avait vue était vraiment Hydra. Cet créature lui rappelait trop autre chose.

 _ **Mémoire**_

Albus avait 17 an lorsque Poudlard tenue un tournois des trois sorciers avec durmstrang et beaubatons comme école de compétition. Un sorcier de durmstrang se démarquait aux yeux d'albus, il se nommait gillert grindelwald qui avait comme but de réunir tous les connaissances qu'il pouvait pour améliorer le monde sorcier et en faire un endroit meilleur à vivre. Albus trouva facilement comment détourner gillert de son but en agitent un ancien livre racontent des histoires véridiques sous son nez.

Une histoire en particulier en fait, il s'agissait des trois frères défient la mort : _Le conte raconte l'histoire de trois frères qui arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière trop profonde et dangereuse à traverser. Heureusement, puisqu'ils étaient doués du pouvoir de la magie, ils firent apparaître un pont. Au milieu du pont, ils rencontrèrent une figure voilée, la Mort elle-même. La Mort était en colère que ces hommes puissent traverser sans périr, alors que d'autres courageux étaient tous morts noyés dans les eaux de la rivière. Elle imagina alors un plan machiavélique pour rétablir ce qui lui semblait juste et fit semblant d'être heureuse qu'ils aient survécu, et le leur prouva en leur offrant un cadeau à chacun._

 _Le plus vieux des frères, combatif, demanda une baguette si puissante, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais perdre, baguette que l'homme méritait pour avoir vaincu la Mort. Alors, la Mort prit une branche d'un sureau et lui tailla la Baguette de Sureau. Le second frère, arrogant, et voulant humilier la Mort encore plus, lui demanda le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. La Mort prit donc une pierre près de la rivière, la lui remit, et affirma qu'il était maintenant en possession de la Pierre de Résurrection. Le plus jeune, humble et rusé, ne faisait aucunement confiance à la Mort, lui demanda un objet qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans être vu par la Mort. La Mort lui donna donc à contrecœur sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Après, elle s'écarta, et les frères continuèrent_ _leur chemin._

 _Avec le temps, ils se séparèrent pour vivre chacun leur vie. Le plus vieux des frères provoqua de nombreux duels, qu'il ne perdit jamais. Mais, pour son malheur, il affirma partout bien haut que son pouvoir lui venait de sa baguette imbattable donnée par la mort elle-même. Fort de cette publicité, une nuit, un sorcier jaloux lui vola la baguette de l'ancien et lui trancha la gorge dans son sommeil. C'est ainsi que la Mort s'abattit sur le premier frère._

 _Le second frère vivait seul dans sa maison. Il tourna la pierre trois fois dans ses mains et sa belle qui lui était destinée, mais décédée avant le mariage, apparut. Malheureusement, celle-ci appartenait toujours au royaume des morts et elle ne fut qu'une âme en peine dans notre monde. Devenu fou de douleur, pour le bonheur de retrouver sa belle, le deuxième frère se suicida pour la rejoindre et vivre son amour avec. La Mort s'abattit alors sur le deuxième frère._

 _La Mort chercha longtemps le plus jeune frère, sans jamais le retrouver. Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule de sa vie, alors qu'il légua sa cape à son fils, que le plus jeune frère salua la Mort comme une amie,_ _et qu'il l'accompagna en son royaume pour rejoindre ses deux frères._

Cette simple histoire signait le début des recherches conjointe d'albus et gillert. Il leur fallut des années pour localiser la baguette appartenant à un combattent aguerrie. Albus prétentieux combatif en premier le vielle homme mais se fit vaincre comme s'il n'était qu'une plante verte. Quelque semaine plus tard gillert essaya et remporta de peu le combat à la plus grande jalousie d'albus qui élabora un plan pour supplanter son aimée (qui n'était absolument pas réciproque).

Une nuit alors que albus planifiait encore son plan, giller pensent qu'albus dormait quitta la maison pour marcher des heures suivit d'albus (Dumbledore crue que gillert allait rejoindre un amant et donc se dit qu'il allait tuer ledit amant pour pouvoir consoler gillert). Enfin ils arrivaient à une montagne que gillert traversa sans jamais s'arrête. Choquer albus mit beaucoup de temps à traverser à son tour.

L'enterreur était un temple à l'effigie de la mort, le symbole des reliques se trouvait sur diverse sculpture. Plusieurs statues semblaient être les gardes du hall d'entré et tout au fond du hall se trouvait une immense porte en onyx si albus jugeait bien. Évidement Dumbledore alla tout de suite à cette porte sans observer plus que cela les statues trop presser qu'il est. Mais s'il l'avait fait il aurait clairement vue les plaques de métal commémorative disant ceci :

 _Ici reposent les prêtres et prêtresses de la mort à jamais leur âme servirons la maitresse immortelle._

L'une des statues faisait très peur c'était un homme aux cheveux licher vers l'arrière maniant une faux à trois lames et vêtus d'une espèce de manteaux avec des signes de nuage. Il était assez difficile de bien distinguer les détails due au fait que la statue était en pierre. Albus ne le vit pas car s'il l'avait vue il en aurait été traumatiser jusqu'à sa mort par la joie sadique contenue dans le regard de la statue.

Une fois la porte en onyx pousser, il put voir une salle de cérémonie en cercle avec 7 porte tout alentour de la pièce. Une porte avait des cercles entourent d'autre cercle dessue, une autre avait une sphère, l'une d'elles avait une éclair menant à un crane, l'un des singnes sur une autre porte était deux serpents torsader ensemble tentant de se mordre la queue réciproquement, la suivante avait des yeux contentent de 6 cercle de différente couleur, l'une des deux dernière avait un espèce de brouillard représentent diverse forme dépendamment de la façon d'ont on l'observe et la dernière avait tout simplement un paysage de pleine lune accompagner d'un soleil dans un parc avec plusieurs arbre.

Tous des symboles troublent grandement albus et pour combler le tout il ne vit pas par ou gillert était partie. Il allait se retourner et quitter a cause que l'endroit n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi mettre des signes aussi étranges sur des portes? lorsqu'il vit au-dessus de la porte qu'il venait d'emprunter une statue.

C'était une femme vêtus de cuire avec de très longs cheveux ressemblent à une crinière, le corps de la femme était désirable mais son visage certain magnifique terrorisait complètement albus. Le sourire de la femme dévoilait des crocs très long et asserter, l'un de ses yeux avait une émeraude prennent toute la place dans l'orbite alors que l'autre était vide mais ce qui troublait le plus albus fut le liquide noir coulent de l'orbite vide sans jamais s'arrêter. Un cerf tête sur la statue avait une breloque représentent les reliques de la mort pendus par une chaine en argent, qui pendait juste au-dessus des orbites de la statue au centre du front brillent de mille feux.

Une plaque à l'arrière de la statue disait _: la maitresse de la mort éternelle._

-albus ?! Grogna gillert en sortent d'une des salles en colère.

 _ **Fin de la mémoire.**_

Albus c'était fait passer un savon très malodorant et gillert ne fit plus du tout confiance à albus, déjà que la confiance de gillert n'était pas chose facile à avoir même à moitié. Ils c'étaient séparer suite à cette dispute houleuse et jamais plus albus put aller à la salle de la mort. Albus avait réussi à localiser la cape d'invisibilité peu de temps après mais la famille Potter la gardait avec une main de maitre protéger de tout. Il avait dû créer des opportunités pour enfin pouvoir tuer le chef de famille qui était le possesseur de la cape mais il se vit offrir la surprise que le chef avait déjà donner la cape a son fils charlus. 20an plus tard albus réussie aussi à tuer charlus mais encore ce dernier avait légué la cape à James, son fils ! 20 an plus tard James mourut et enfin la chance de s'approprier la cape arriva mais les objectifs d'albus avait changer par la naissance de Hydra Potter.

 ** _Mémoire_**

Albus travaillait tard encore lorsque minerva entra en trombe lui disent que le bébé Potter naissait en ce moment même. Dumbledore ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partis sur le champ à l'hôpital. Un heur après Hydra Potter naquit à 11h59 le 31 juillet. Dans son plan il devait effrayer la famille Potter pour qu'ils quittent se cacher sous fidélitas et que leur ami Peter les trahis comme prévue. Malheureusement, albus entra dans la pièce près de 4 heur suivent la naissance de l'enfants à cause de l'administration (si vous n'êtes pas membre de la famille vous n'entré pas). James dormait évacher entre le lit de Lily et la basinette d'Hydra.

L'enfants était magnifique et puissante. Albus ne put résister et come un papillon de nuit il s'imagina se marier avec le bébé quelque année plus tard puis lui faire des enfants qui serait tout aussi puisent qu'eu car seul gillert ou maintenant Hydra avaient assez de puissance pour qu'albus les voyaient comme partenaire potentiel. Évidement l'homme ne se rendis pas compte à quel point son abjecte désire pour un bébé qui venait à peine de naitre, était à la fois déplacer mais aussi dégoutent.

Sa faisait déjà 30 an que son esprit était totalement ronger par la putridité de son âme au point ou aucune chose ne pouvait plus lui paraitre dégoutent ou dégradent. Sacrifier des enfants ? Déjà fait. Mettre en danger l'avenir du monde sorcier à cause de sa propre vision défaillante après avoir trahis son propre amant ? Fait aussi. Vouloir utiliser un bébé qui viens de naitre comme poule pondeuse et trophée de puissance ? Fait, il y a de cela à peine quelque instant. Pousser l'un de ses élèves à devenir un mage des ténèbres pour pouvoir se faire offrir plus de puissance par ce dernier, en devenant encore le héros de la lumière, peu importe qu'il ruine des milliers de vie ? Fait, depuis longtemps. Trahir l'être que l'on aime juste pour une baguette ? Yup, c'est faits aussi. Non, vraiment rien n'était trop monstrueux aux yeux de albus Dumbledore.

 _ **Fin de la mémoire**_

Albus regrettait surtout 4 chose de son passé :

 **N°1** : avoir encourager gillert à conquérir le monde pour le rendre meilleure lieu que comme albus le voulait puis trahis gillert pour la baguette du sureau ce qui mena son amant (à sens unique) en prison.

 **N°2** : créer la rancœur de tom en ne le sauvent pas de son orphelinat, il aurait pu éviter que tom ne finis par vouloir le pouvoir pour faire comme gillert avants lui. Mais toujours pas comme albus voulait que le monde change.

 **N°3** : pousser la famille Potter à mourir puis envoyer Hydra de force chez les desleys la torturant inévitablement.

 **N°4** : renvoyer été après été Hydra chez les dersleys pour créer la parfaite soumise mais qui ne fit que pousser Hydra à devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. La chose effroyable qui viendrait assurément tuer albus.

Il aurait dû charmer gillert pour le garder à ses coter de force, adopter tom pour pouvoirs en faire la parfaite marionnette et kidnapper Hydra pour l'élever lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de procréer pour après cela l'engrosser. Albus aurait peut-être permit à tom d'engrosse aussi Hydra, mais elle aurait appartenu uniquement à albus et a personne d'autre.

Mais non, le con qu'il était, avait compter sur les autres humains pour accomplir le travail.

Maintenant, albus ne dormait plus par peur d'Hydra qui accomplirait sa vengeance d'un moment à l'autre et il ne pouvait blâmer personne d'autre que lui-même.

 _Sa seul espérance était que jamais Hydra réunisse les trois reliques car alors la jeune femme deviendrait un éternel monstre …._


	29. Chapter 29

*BANG !

-c'était quoi ? Demanda ben curieux.

-j'sais pas. Répondit inutilement Jeff.

-idiot. Gronda lj acquiescer par Masky, Hoodie et Eyeless.

-pourquoi on est ici ? Demanda clock mal à laise assît sur Draco.

\- bah, on se cache, me semble que ca se voie non ?! S'exclama sarcastiquement Hermione en serrent Angel contre elle pour prendre moins de place.

-silence, ou on va se faire prendre. Chuchota hunter coucher d'une drole de manière sur Eyeless et lj.

Tout commença comme ceci :

Flash-back

La journée était ennuyeuse personne ne pouvait aller tuer qui que ce soit car chaque un d'eux avaient remplis leur cota pour le mois. Alors splendorman qui était venus rendre visite leur proposa à tous ceux ennuyer de jouer à cache-cahce mais ils ne devaient pas quitter le manoir.

Le jeu à commencer facilement mais le creeps qui recherchait les autres mettaient trop de temps alors Angel avait proposer de mettre plusieurs personnes qui recherche. Sally cherchait les creeps avec splendore et slender mais aucun des deux slender n'avaient la permission d'utiliser leur pouvoir.

Fin du flash-back

Quant à savoir pourquoi est que hunter, Eyeless, Jeff, lj, Hermione, Draco, Angel, ben, clock Masky et Hoodie c'étaient tous cacher dans un placard plutôt grand en dessous d'un des escaliers et bien sa c'était tout un mystère mais une chose restait sure ces que les chercheurs allaient les trouver facilement. Le placard était plus ou moins étroits, il avait environ 6 pied de largeur par 14 pied de profondeur vue que la cage d'escalier au-dessus du placard était très grande. Le hic est que le placard restait serrer avec 11 personne sqeezer à l'intérieur.

Certain n'étaient pas déranger par le fait d'être si proche de d'autre creeps. Notamment Angel coincer dans les bras d'Hermione profitent de la chaleur de son amoureuse. Judge Angel repensa à leur mise en couple avec un sourire un peu idiot, pas que quelqu'un puis le voir à cause de l'absence de lumière dans le placard (elle oubliait que Eyeless, hunter, ben et lj n'avaient pas besoin de lumière puisqu'ils étaient nyctalope).

Flash-back.

Hermione dévorait un livre sur le passer des creeps avec passion dans la mini bibliothèque au grenier du manoir. Angel se trouvait accoter sur son épaule, la sorcière savait déjà qu'elle voilait passer tout sa vie avec Angel alors elle trouvait tout à fait normal ces petits moments coller l'une à l'autre. La seule chose qui rendrait le tout mieux encore serait si elles se mettait en couple ensemble mais Hermione craignait que cela soit trop tôt pour Angel alors elle s'empêchait de faire tous les gestes tendres quelle voulait faire vis-à-vis de son ange.

Angel observait à la dérobe depuis tout à l'heur les lèvres d'Hermione et ne rêvait que de s'en emparer. Heureusement, se dit elle que ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs comme sa les gens ignorait ou elle regardait avec précision donc elle pouvait fixer ce qu'elle voulait du regard aussi longtemps qu'elle voulait. La seule chose qui retenait Angel d'embraser sa sorcière bien aimée était le fait qu'elle ignorait si la sorcière était lesbienne. Des penser comme : et si elle aimait les garçons et que le fait que je l'embrasse la dégoûte au point qu'elle ne me parle plus! ! polluait l'esprit d'Angel.

Ce qui débloqua le tout fut lorsque Draco et clock passa dans le corridor devants la porte du grenier ouverte en se courent après puis s'arrêtent seulement quelque seconde le temps que Draco embrase clock.

\- Hey dragon ! Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de m'embraser ! Vilain garçon, tu dois être punis ! Déclara clock avec une expression dominatrice.

\- Oh, oui maitresse ! Je suis un vilain, vilain garçon, punissez-moi ! Si vous en étés capable ! Dit Draco en s'enfouillent en courent ce qui fit hurler clock.

Angel n'en put plus à cet instant et se redressa face à Hermione puis l'embrasa langoureusement. Gêner l'ange tenta de s'enfuir mais la sorcière jeta un sort a la porte pour la barricader.

\- Ah ~ mon ange tente de me laisser toute seul~ comme ses triste~ ronronna Hermione avec les yeux remplie de joie.

Personne ne revit les filles pour le restent de cette journée mais on put entendre des sons de jouissance prévenant du grenier…et de la chambre décorer en donjon sm de clock.

Fin du flash-back

\- JE VAIS VOUS TROUVEZ~ hurla Sally avec une voix horriblement folle et rêche.

Eyeless espérait que Sally n'allait pas les trouver avant un moment car il profitait clairement d'avoir hunter à cheval sur ses jambes depuis qu'elle avec changer de position quelque instante plus tôt.

Hunter et Eyeless faisait de grand progrès dans leur relation en développement. Hunter portait des chandails et des blouses appartenant à Eyeless car selon elle les vêtements de Eyeless était plus confortable. La jeune creeps passait énormément de temps avec Eyeless dans le laboratoire de ce dernier et Eyeless restait observer hunter cuisiner tous les repas. Il l'aidait même plusieurs fois. Et récemment ils c'étaient embraser.

Flash-back

Hunter se trouvait en ce moment coucher sur la table d'autopsie d'Eyeless pendants que celui-ci se pratiquait à faire une vérification de routine comme son cours le demandait, il devait vérifier les ganglions quelque chose d'assez ennuyer. Pour se divertir il commença à chatouiller hunter que se réveilla être chatouilleuse uniquement sur les côtes.

-ah ! Arrête hahahahah ! Eyeahahhahaha ! Stop ! Ahahahahhahaah hurla de rire hunter en se tortillent comme un verre t'en et si bien que Eyeless finit embarquer par-dessus de bloody.

-nope, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'amusent alors je ne vais pas arrêter. Réplica Eyeless avec un demis sourire dévoilent les crocs pointus de son sourire.

Peu de temps plus tard Eyeless arrêta sa torture et les deux creeps se sont rendus compte de leur proximité. Ils firent ce qui leur venait naturellement à l'esprit.

Leur baiser commençait à peine à devenir vraiment chaud lorsque ben entra dans la pièce les interrompent avec un ricanement moqueur.

Fin du flash-back

Eyeless et hunter n'avaient pas reparler de ce moment mais tous deux étaient d'avis de laisser les choses se passer naturellement.

\- TROUVER hurla Sally de cet voix si troublante.

La jeune fille fantôme tenta après d'attaquer l'un des creeps mais tous se dispersaient trop rapidement pour la fillette.

Le jeu continua pendant plusieurs heures et lorsque hunter put retourner dans son bureau elle trouva une boite de bague avec une note sur son bureau. Interloquer elle commença la lecture.

 _Cet bague vous reviens par le droit de conquête. Deux des trois son réunie._

Rien d'autre se trouvait sur le papier mais un triangle contenant un cercle et une ligne servait de signature à ce mot. D'ailleurs peu après que le mot fut lut il prit en feu ne laissent que des cendres qui disparue doucement par les nombreux courent d'air du manoir (merveilleuse chose pour airé les pièces). Quelque chose dit à hunter quelle ne devait pas en parler a personne.

L'anneaux à l'intérieur de la boite était assez simple mais la pierre qui la surmontait n'avait rien de commun avec aucune pierre précieuse existent. Elle était noir transparent ce qui en en soit était étrange, au centre il y avait un cercle en argent ou en autre chose puisqu'il miroitait de toute les couleurs. La forme même de la pierre était très atypique puisque c'était plusieurs triangles relier les uns aux autres.

Une vibration saisi hunter lorsqu'elle toucha l'anneaux le même type de vibration qu'elle avait sentie a 11 an lorsqu'elle eut la cape d'invisibilité mais en plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Prise d'une envie subite elle sortit sa cape et garda l'anneaux en main.

C'était comme être presque entier….


	30. Chapter 30

Rien de très intéressent eu lieu pendants la journée hunter et Eyeless avaient discuter le matin mais pas de leur mise en couple ou des sujets près de cela comme s'ils s'habituaient peu à peu à l'évolution de leur relation.

Ensuite, hunter était allé proposer quelque chose à ben.

\- ben je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'eau lorsqu'elle est profonde et qu'elle t'effraie à cause de ton incapacité à nager alors je me suis dit que peut être tu accepterait de m'accompagner au lac près d'ici pour que nous commencions à apprendre à nager ensemble. Comme sa tu vas pouvoir vaincre ta peur et progresser. Dit hunter très sérieuse au virus informatique évacher sur le sol dans sa chambre face à une console retro.

-quoi ! Cria-t-il disgracieusement et effrayer par l'idée même de s'approcher de l'eau.

Suit à cela les eu un débat très animé qui attira plusieurs autre creeps et finalement hunter gagna en trainent ben au lac.

Jeff, hunter, clock, Draco et lj alla au lac pour aider ben à vaincre sa peur. Au début hunter tenait ben lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'eau et ils ne s'éloignèrent pas du tout du bord ou ils touchaient au sol. Après tout le but était d'habituer ben à l'eau et non l'en terroriser plus encore. Les autres s'amusaient à nager l'un après l'autre pour se noyer mutuellement. Sauf Hermione et ange que se faisaient des câlins baignade pendant un temps puis quitta l'eau pour rejoindre la rive pour se coucher sur le sol mousseux et lire des livres quel conque. Angel pour sa part s'endormit sur sa chérie.

Lorsqu'ils eu finis de s'amuser à se noyer ou à s'habituer à l'eau, ils retournaient dans le manoir pour entreprendre l'enquiquinement de slender pour tout le reste de la journée.

\- enfer et damnation ! pourquoi me suivez-vous partout ! aller jouer dans le trafic! bonté divine ! hurla slender après 4 heure à se faire suivre non-stop par énormément de creeps.

\- prend ça. Ordonna lj en donnent un lollipop a slender pour le détendre.

\- …...bordel !aller voir Trandorman ! oh my pourquoi moi…grogna slender en se massent les tempes.

Après une courte bataille…eh discussion, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller enquiquiner Trandorman au lieu de slenderman.

Le voyage entre le manoir slenderman et le manoir Trandorman pris un petit moment mais enfin ils étaient rendus.

Trandorman les attendaient pour leur dirent les diverses informations relatives au manoir et ses habitants. dark Link, grinny cat, homicidial Liu, korbyn, kagehao, glitchy red et observer se trouvaient dans la cuisine du manoir Trandorman qui manger leur souper( il est actuellement 9 heures du soir là où est le manoir, sur une ile caché à l'est de cuba sur le même ligne d'équateur)lorsqu'ils virent arriver bloody hunter, Eyeless jack, ben drowned, Jeff the killer, laughing jack, Sally, Judge Angel, hermione, Hoodie, Masky et ticci Toby conduit par l'être sans vissage(Trandorman car slender est rester à la maison). Les habitent régulier du manoir se demanda _Quesque faisaient les habitants slenderman ici ?_

\- Noble chasseuse, je te manquais ? Flirta grinny cat sourient immensément sous forme animal.

\- Bonsoir chat sourient, ses sure que tu me manquais comment se passer d'un telle farceur ? répondis hunter en entrent dans le jeu du chat.

Eyeless regarda hunter clairement surpris et en colère due à sa jalousie. Jack s'en voulus quelque instants plus tard de ne pas avoir mis au claire ses intentions vis-à-vis de la chasseuse sanglante. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas lambiner autant ils seraient déjà ensemble au lieu qu'un pseudo-chat bizard tente de la séduire.

Un certain chat connaissait pertinemment les pensées de son collègue creeps mais se dit que s'il abandonnait déjà c'était parce qu'il ne devait pas vraiment aimer hunter. Après tout cette femme était la personnification même des personne qu'il faut se battre et s'accrocher pour pouvoir séduire due à leur dureté sentimental (après tout avec un passer comme celui d'Hunter, faut pas s'étonner si après elle n'arrive pas à totalement faire confiance en relation dès le début. Faut être con ou aimer souffrir pour donner sa confiance à tout va à tout le monde. pensa grinny).

Ce que le chat n'avait pas prévue c'est que dark Link se mettrait de la partie aussi.

\- Ma dame, tu es magnifique, comme toujours, mais dit moi aurais tu changer quelque chose ? Il me semble que ton énergie est plus sombre et à augmenter en potentiel mortel. Déclara l'elfe intrigué (Eyeless et grinny étaient à deux doigt de trucider l'hylian sombre).

\- HOnK, hOnK, hOnK….. mouhahahah! Tu as remarqué hein ? …Oublie, ça ne te concerne pas. Ordonna lj débordent de bloodlust.

Les trois autres arrêtèrent directement de se chamailler (silencieusement car ça ne le fait pas trop si la femme que vous voulez séduire vous voie agir comme un nioche de 3 an voulant voler une poupée à un autre nioche). La phrase de .l.j. intrigua les autres sauf observer qui semblait savoir de quoi le clown macabre parlait. Quand à hunter …..et bien elle ne s'en souciait pas puisqu'elle avait déjà quitter la pièce sans qu'aucun des trois gars qui la voulait s'en rende compte.

\- Où ?! Commença à crier Jeff surpris mais son frère l'interrompu pour répondre.

\- Elle est partie juste après que dark dise : potentiel mortelle et pendants que lj parlait. Elle a quitté pour discuter d'un sujet pressent avec Tranderman. Liu semblait ennuyer.

Fuck, je ne suis peut-être pas si proche que je le croyais si j'arrive même pas à savoir quand hunter quitte une pièce. Elle est merveilleuse et mérite clairement quelqu'un qui fera attention à elle. …je ne suis peut-être pas cette personne….songea Eyeless quelque peu perdus émotionnellement due à sa jalousie précédemment mentionner.

Hunter quitta la pièce puisque Tranderman lui demanda mentalement (inutile d'interrompre les autres dans leur discutions oh combien palpitante).

\- Trander ?

\- je suis en désaccord avec slender au sujet de ta vengeance sur l'être putride nommer Dumbledore. Je souhaiterais d'ailleurs te dire que tu as mon plein soutien pour faire ce que tu veux de cet être. Mais j'ai mieux pour toi, depuis quelque jour j'ai remarqué énormément de déplacement sur l'une des îles près de l'Italie qui se trouve également près d'ici. Il semblerait que plusieurs sorcier va et vienne à cet endroit que j'ai indiqué sur cette carte. Je me suis rendus pour voir ce qui se cachait en dessous de cela et il semblerait que Dumbledore si trouve. Les seuls gens à y aller se sont fait intercepter par des creeps de mon manoir donc tu ne devrais y trouver que Dumbledore las bas. Il y a également autre chose de bizard avec l'une des falaises de cet ile donc si tu pouvais allait annualiser si ses pas un bâtiment camoufler dans la falaise ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne voudrais pas avoir de mauvaise surprise si l'un de mes creeps va y faire un tour en promenade ou quelque chose. Exposa Tranderman en remettent une carte très détailler d'une île écarter des carte muldus.

Il est très probable que l'ile entière soit magique. pensa hunter en observent sa forme. Elle était un triangle de terre avec un cercle parfait d'eau au centre et une chaine de montagne trop droit au centre d'une des pointes du triangle se terminent entre les deux autres points. Hunter pensa tout de suite que cette ile était le même dessin qui avait signer la lettre accompagnent la bague qu'elle avait reçus quelque temps avant.

\- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en retourne. Merci de me supporter dans ma quête de vengeance. Cet charogne m'a condamner à tellement de souffrance…déclara doucement hunters perdus dans ses penser.

\- Bien.

Trander rejoignit les autres alors qu'Hunter sortie sur l'un des nombreux balcons de ce manoir. Elle regarda les étoiles quelque peu préoccuper. Eyeless qui la cherchait depuis un moment la trouva et rejoignit. Quelque chose d'étrange flottait dans l'aire entre hunter et Eyeless. La chasseuse ne reconnaissait pas ce que c'était mais elle n'aimait clairement pas ça. C'était comme quand elle était petite, au moment où Dudley voulait détruire quelque chose qu'il aimait juste pour que personne d'autre ne l'ai. Hunter jeta un œil suspicieux à Eyeless.

Les sombres pensés d'Eyeless commençait à prendre le dessus dans l'esprit du démon dévoreur de chaire. Le reflexe premier de la bête sans conscience qu'Eyeless devenait en mode compulsion était de dévorer ce qu'il voulait garder que pour lui-même. La seule chose qui empêcherait la bête de dévorer hunter, serait que la creeps prouve être une bête elle-même.

En ce moment Eyeless devait combattre la compulsion qui tentait de reprendre ses droits sur la conscience du creeps. Jamais jack ne ferait de mal consciemment à hunter mais en ce moment rien n'était moins sure, sa jalousie et colère parasitait son esprit entièrement. Le pire selon Eyeless était qu'il n'arriverait pas à avertir hunter de s'éloigner s'il perdait le contrôle alors il subissait deux fois plus de pression.

\- Jack ? Demanda hunter avant de se faire interrompre par Eyeless la saisissent par sa gorge.

L'aura d'Eyeless renfermait tout ce qui caractérisait les pires creeps ayant jamais exister. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les humains craignaient de recevoir la visite du démon sans yeux. Hunter en fit l'expérience de première main puisque Eyeless lui broyait littéralement sa gorge.

L'esprit d'Eyeless se transforma en une tornade de penser incohérente et toute plus insane les uns que les autres. Des penser comme* MANGE LA MAINTENENT ! NON ! Arrête ses hunters ! ELLE EST A MOI ! Ne blesse pas hunter… PAR TOUT LES DEMON QUE SUIS-JE ENTRAIN DE FAIRE ?! Comme c'est plaisent de l'avoir enfin à genoux face à moi!

Étrangement, Eyeless ne pouvait pas sentir aucune odeur de peur provenir d'Hunter alors que même les creeps solides ou fous tremblaient comme des enfants de cœur face à Eyeless en mode compulsion.

\- Pourquoi ne me crains-tu pas ? Gronda amuser et en colère jack a l'oreille de bloody.

À ce moment hunter fit ce qui choqua le plus Eyeless même en mode compulsion, elle lui sourit amoureusement malgré qu'elle n'ait clairement plus d'oxygène (sa peau virait au gris foncer) et qu'elle allait surement s'évanouir bientôt. Ce moment fit reprendre conscience de ses acte Eyeless jack qui lâcha de suit bloody hunter.

Le creeps essaya de s'enfuir mais bloody utilisa sa magie pour empêcher Eyeless de faire le moindre pas.

\- Chérie tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'étrangler pour avoir mon attention puisque tu l'a déjà. Dit la jeune femme d'une voix râpeuse en se relèvent péniblement.

\- Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi commença à réciter comme un mantra jack qui ressentait du mépris pour lui-même. Sérieux faut vraiment être qu'une immondice pour blesser l'être que vous aimez le plus dans l'univers.

\- Je t'aime. Et je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour ce petit incident. Après tout je suis bien mal placer pour faire cela puisque ma propre compulsion t'a aussi blessé. Déclara hunter en saisissent l'arrière de la tête d'Eyeless tout en le forcent à la regarder.

L'incident qui c'était dérouler juste aven que bloody tombe dans le coma rejoua dans la tête d'Eyeless. Le creeps n'en voulait absolument pas à hunter mais il ne pouvait pas se pardonner un geste semblable porter vers hunter. Pour jack c'était comme trahir hunter de simplement la blesser à cause de son passer mais une autre penser germa dans la tête d'Eyeless au même moment : et si bloody aussi se sentait mal pour m'avoir blessé même s'en le vouloir ?

Jack compris qu'il avait raison en sentent la culpabilité flottée dans l'aura d'Hunter. Ce fait éclaira hunter d'une nouvelle lueur au yeux (ou absence de yeux) d'Eyeless. Elle n'était plus juste la creeps la plus magnifique, malicieuse, rigolote, aimante, loyal, courageuse ainsi que bien d'autre chose aussi mais aussi une creeps qui fait face à de la culpabilité de blesser un de ses compagnons par accident.

Jack et hunter passa tout le restent de la nuit à éclaircir leur relation, à réconforter l'autre, à parler à cœur ouvert, à se comprendre mutuellement et admettre au claire les incidents pour ne plus être aussi blesser par leur culpabilité de leur acte incontrôlé.

En quelque part l'incident qui venait de se passer facilita la relation d'Eyeless et d'Hunter car plus aucun des deux n'arborait leur masque protecteur. Pour eux c'étaient comme confier leur âme à l'autre.

Eyeless se leva et conduisit hunter dans la chambre qui leur étaient alloué dans le manoir.

 _La suit des évènements prévoyait d'être très divertissent…._


	31. Chapter 31

À peine entrer que jack plaqua hunter dos au mur pour l'embraser langoureusement. La frénésie possédait les deux démons dévoreurs de chair. Ils déchirèrent les vêtements de l'être aimer sans se soucier de la peau tendre qui s'ouvrait en même temps ou bien du sang noir coulent des plais.

Hunter ne voulus pas rester tranquille et soumise alors elle attrapa jack par ses épaules et le repoussa sur le bureau de la chambre. Sans trop savoir comment, ils avaient entré dans leur chambre malgré leur êta embrumer. Aucun d'eux ne pensaient de manière cohérente depuis bien longtemps.

Bloody enfourcha les genoux de jack en vitesse mais ne s'empala pas tout de suite sur la virilité de son partenaire. Eyeless éprouvait un très grand plaisir à jouer, mordre et sucer les sains d'Hunter qui ne faisait plus que grogner, geindre et crier.

De l'extérieur de la chambre tout pouvait être entendus à la plus grande gêne de certain pensionnaire. Hermione et Angel pour leur part n'éprouvait qu'une excitation qui les posa à retourner à leur chambre.

Leur vêtement rejoignit le sol très rapidement, Hermione n'attendit pas et se mit à genoux au sol face à la féminité de sa compagne. La sorcière attrapa les jambes d'Angel et la fit les mettre sur ses épaules, fessent ainsi assoir Judge Angel face à Hermione qui se releva tout en lichent soigneusement le clitoris de la blonde.

Hunter et jack n'avaient eux aussi pas perdus de temps en se positionnent en 69 avec évidement hunter sur le dessus. Eyeless regrettait de ne pas avoir fait de mouvement plus tôt pour concrétiser leur relation, car la bouche d'Hunter pouvait facilement rendre fou un homme. _Dommage que je sois déjà fou_ pensait-il, _humm quel plaisir cela serait de succomber à hunter une nouvelle fois._

L'héritière songeait à des propos très semblable à son compagnon mais à la différence elle ne pensait pas être folle ou quoi que ce soit du même style.

La première jouissance du couple arriva et fut agréable sans être la plus fulgurante, loin de se décourager ou de s'apaiser les deux démons recommencèrent leur dance effréné.

Angel commençait à désespérer car sa femme ne voulait pas arrêter de la torturer avec sa bouche. Hermione se dit que sa chère blonde devait être prête alors elle arrêta son doux plaisir laissent Angel coucher sur le lit après l'y avoir déposer, pour se saisir de l'un de leur jouet. Il s'agissait simplement d'une culotte en cuire à laquelle on avait fixé un gode michet assez grand pour pénétrer la dominante et la dominé. En portent ce vêtement Hermione avait l'impression d'être un homme à poitrine, quelque chose qui l'amusait beaucoup.

La blonde commençait justement à se lamenter de son absence lorsque Hermione la pénétra d'un seul et unique coup en se fessent face l'une à l'autre.

Les démons en étaient au même point mais leurs positions étaient différentes puisque jack avait de nouveau accoter hunter dans le mur pour avoir plus de prise sur sa chérie et un meilleur vas et viens.

Les crie ne pris pas longtemps avant de remplir la pièce et accessoirement le corridor déjà habiter par les cris d'Hermione et Angel.

Sans aucune hésitation hunter plongea ses crocs dans le coup de jack en si d'appartenance mais aussi face au plaisir grandissent dans ses entrailles. Loin de s'en plaindre Eyeless pris sa revenge en plantant ses griffes dans les anches de la démone borgne qui ne fit que ronronner plus si possible.

La même penser s'émises dans leurs deux têtes : _tien il semblerait que je ne sois pas seul à aimer la douleur de l'amour._

Hermione à échanger de place avec Angel qui se retrouva sur le dessus à faire du rodéo sur sa compagne plus qu'heureuse. La vision qui s'offrait à la sorcière l'ensorcela totalement.

Angel s'empale sur son faux membre frénétiquement, des perles de sueur dévalent sa et la reflètent la lumière comme de la roser du matin, les mèches blondes rebondissent sans arrêt de même que la petite poitrine d'Angel. Et rajouter à cela le doux son du chant d'amour de la creeps.

Hunter avait de nouveau forcé un changement de position et se retrouvait maintenant à plat ventre sur le bureau pendent que jack la possédait avec force. Les sons des corps s'entrechoquent tenait compagnie aux grognements et gémissent des deux amants.

La sensualité d'Hunter était la seule chose à laquelle jack s'intéressait en ce moment. La creeps avais les cheveux placer comme un éventail alentour de sa tête tourner de sorte que son seul œil l'observent emplis de luxure. Ses lèvres si pècheresse laissait échapper un souffle laborieux ainsi qu'une mélodie merveilleuse à l'oreille d'Eyeless. Sans parler du jolie derrière en forme de cœur qui cognait contre jack à chaque un de ses coups d'anche. L'envie d'explorer le petit trou rose entre chaque muscle l'attirait beaucoup mais il ne voulait pas effrayer ou mettre mal -l'aise la beauté gémissent.

Hermione était devenus la soumise puisque Angel voulait être la she-male temporaire du couple. La petite blonde choisit d'utiliser un autre type de gode, celui-ci avait des bosses un peu partout et pouvait en prime virer à la tête représentent le gland du faux membre. Angel le positionna dans son vagin quelle resserra pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas puisqu'elle n'avait pas de culotte pour le tenir.

\- hey bébé salope, tu veux que Mama te punisse ? Ronronna Angel grandement exister.

\- oh oui Mama ! Occupe-toi de moi s'il te plait. Fit Hermione soumise au délire de sa chérie.

\- viens par la ~ Mama ne va jamais te laisser~ rigola quelque peu l'ange blond.

Hermione rampa au pied de la blonde et commença à branler et licher le faux membre de la blonde comme si c'était un vrai. Évidement Angel ne pouvait pas sentir les coups de langue de sa compagne mais elle pouvait amplement sentir le blowjob.

Jack et hunter avaient une position semblable à la précédente mais cette fois-ci Eyeless tenait les bras d'Hunter au-dessus des coudes et ils faisaient face à un miroir pour que jack regarde la poitrine de sa démone ainsi que son expression lorsqu'il la prend durement.

Le démon creeps devait avoir qu'il n'avait rarement voire jamais vue de spectacle plus grisent que la jolie poitrine bien fournie d'Hunter se balancent grâce à lui.

Hunter n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui se passe alentour d'elle, mais elle pouvait facilement sentir les sentiment d'Eyeless. Même si pour l'instant il n'y avait que des sentiments animaux.

Et enfin tous les membres des deux couple jouis et à en juger par les cris entendus ce fut fulgurent.

Tranderman commençait à avoir hâte que ses jeune creeps n'est plus d'énergie, bon sang y en a qui tente de dormir ici !

Le lendemain matin hunter avait l'impression de toujours sentir le membre de son compagnon même si elle avait la preuve plus que visible qu'il n'y était clairement pas vue la petite montagne qui soulevait les couvertures. Plusieurs taches de sang noirs se trouvaient un peu partout, d'ailleurs hunter voyait le filet de sang sécher dans ses entres cuisses. La creeps rigola un peu et se leva pour prendre une douche et faire le déjeuner après, pour qu'elle puisse le plus vite possible avec Eyeless rejoindre dumshit pour le supprimer.

Évidement c'était sans compter l'impression première de ses gambes qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était faite en matière molle.

\- bon quelque désagrément contre une nuit de plaisir brûlent ? Choix facile. Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas mal, la sensation d'être toujours posséder était bizarre mais pas si déplaisante, les jambes en pâtes à modeler pouvait être quelque peu restreignent mais avec une bonne circulation sanguine tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Elle jeta un riparo sur tous les vêtements pour pouvoir se rhabiller convenablement. Ils s'en étaient donner à cœur joie hier.

Dans le corridor hunter rencontra Angel qui marchait en canard même si elle le cachait bien. Heureusement pour hunter elle ne marchait pas elle-même en canard.

À elles deux elles commença à préparer des gaufres et des crêpes accompagner par diverse petit fruit de couleur ainsi de crane en sucres.

Une fois fière elles allèrent éveiller les autre malgré qu'il soit à peine 5 h du matin.

Une fois de plus Eyeless se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi parfait dans sa monstruosité qu'Hunter. La creeps incarnait le model parfait, elle était loyale, forte, vive, endurante, mais aussi, gentille, intelligente, créative, une volonté de fer et bien d'autre. L'expression une main de fer dans un gants de velours a été créer pour elle à coup sûr.

La toute suite hunter ressemblait à une Mama habiller de cuire portent un tablier à froufrou blanc et servent un déjeuner merveilleux.

Une vision déconcertante pour les humains, voir la plus parfaite des machine à tuer habiller de froufrou… servent des gaufres…. Troublent….vraiment très troublent.

Les habitent régulier du manoir arriva tout endormit et les inviter arriva peu après en courent pour le délicieux déjeuner qu'avait fait la dame borgne et l'ange.

Certain creeps tentait de gêner les deux couples avec des allusion sexuel mais hunter y mit fin en disent qu'au moins ils pouvaient chanter leurs plaisirs sans problème. Le tout fut dit sur une voix sensuelle et un regarde brumeux rappelant la luxure au jeune pubère du manoir. Lj ria aux larmes du commentaire de sa meilleur amie et se promis de kidnapper hunter pour une nuit de meurtre passionnant.

La discutions se termina par tranderman qui demanda si c'était possible de faire moins de bruit pour pouvoir dormir en paix.

L'ange rougie, la sorcière releva le menton fier d'elle, l'homme sans yeux ne réagit pas comme si rien ne le concernait et la borgne fit un sourire apaisent. Trander fit un bruit agacer et retourna lire le journal, apparemment c'était un de ses grand plaisirs….

Puis enfin Eyeless et hunter se prépara à quitter pour l'île de dumshit.

\- Hum, bientôt tu payeras. Chantonna hunter en se saisissent de sa baguette, de sa cape et du drôle de bague qu'elle avait reçus.

 _Quelque chose la poussait à l'emporter sur l'île mais hunter ne pourrait pas dire quelle était la dit chose..._


	32. Chapter 32

Hunter accompagne d'Eyeless commença leur promenade vers l'ile ou dumshit avait pris refuge.

Un sentiment étrange parasitait l'esprit de la creeps mais elle n'en parla pas à son amant puisqu'elle ne voulait pas détruire le silence confortable qui c'était instaurer entre eux. La première phase serait de troubler dumbshit par des apparitions comme Eyeless savait si bien les faire. Ils allaient torturer mentalement l'homme âgée pendants quelque jours, juste pour voir combien de temps il faudrait pour que l'homme abandonne toute volonté de vivre.

L'ile n'était pas très grande et la verdure ci trouvent rendait le tout tellement vivent. Comme si l'ile avait sa propre vie et son propre système. L'épais brouillard que l'on pouvait trouver sur l'ile de tranderman se trouvait sur cette ile aussi. Le soleil ne brillait pas à cause de la trop grosse couche de brouillard, mais cela rendait d'autant plus confortable les deux creeps.

Une bêtise décrépit ce tenait juste en face des deux amants, la charpente était visible a certain endroit, le bois la composent semblait vouloir rendre l'âme et le toit de bardeau avait perdus de très nombreux morceau au cours de son existence solitaire.

Ainsi donc dumbshit se cachait ici pensa hunter en regardent toute les possibles sortis et entrer. Bientôt l'homme prendra sa dernière respiration et à ce moment bloody hunter lui dira qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, grâce à sa mort. Le mantra d'Hunter hériter de trop nombreuse punition que Vernon lui avait infligée allait prendre tous sont sens pour dumbshit.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres d'Hunter pendants que Eyeless vêtus de son masque observait sa chérie sanglante. Les deux creeps percevaient cette sortie macabre comme leur première rendez-vous amoureux officiel.

Dumbledore s'éveilla en plain milieux de la nuit à cause d'un grattement a sa fenêtre, son sang se glaça et il se retourna doucement pour voir apparaître un visage sans trait bleu avec un liquide noir qui dégouline des trous ou devrait être les yeux.

L'homme tenta d'attraper sa baguette qui avait rouler sur le sol, pour détruire l'être bleu, mais à peine eu il détourner le regarde que le visage bleu disparue pour ne laisser aucune trace. Depuis plusieurs jours des apparitions le troublait, terrifiait ou le stressait terriblement. Ce soir s'en était assez le vieux sorcier irait voir de quoi il en retournait.

Albus quitta sa chambre précipitamment pour vérifier à l'extérieure si l'être si trouvait et éventuellement le détruire.

Il ne vit rien mais des craquements peu engageant retentis alentour de lui. Le son venait de partout et nulle part alors il ne put localiser avec précision ou il devait attaquer. La lâcheté pris au cœur l'homme qui retourna à l'intérieur.

Puis là, assit dans la cuisine se trouvait l'être au visage bleu. L'être ne semblait pas presser et retira tranquillement le masque qu'albus crue être un visage. Ce qui se trouva en dessous fit hurler comme une fillette Dumbledore. Le visage cacher possédait une bouche peupler de crocs acérer et brillent dans la faible lumière. La peau était d'un gris sombre, non-humain. Mais ce qui troubla le plus albus fut l'absence de globe oculaire…les orbites recrachait le même liquide noir que dégoulinait sur le masque quelque instant plus tôt. La vision était tout simplement effroyable dans la pénombre de la nuit.

L'être sourie avant de lever sa main gauche a son visage, abus put voire que la main détenait un scalpel chirurgical que la créature licha.

Comme si cela était le déclic, albus revint à la vie et fuis à toute vitesse s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit grand sa fenêtre, pour faire croire qu'il était sorti puis se cacha dans son placard.

Il commençait à se calment lorsqu'il vit un détaille impromtu. Là, dans le noir, un œil absinthe brillait. Albus se déplaça lentement pour allumer sa baguette…. Une femme bien connue apparue face à l'homme apeuré.

La baguette s'éteignit pendent que Dumbledore tentait désespérément de sortir et que le monstre lui saute dessus.

L'autre être entra dans la chambre au moment ou un grand *bang* retentis dans la garde-robe. Naturellement, le démon ouvrit la porte laissent tomber au sol l'homme apeuré et la démone borgne qui avait planté profondément ses crocs dans la main dessécher de l'humain tenant la baguette.

La démone désarma avec efficacité l'homme sans toucher la baguette tomber au sol.

Puis le démon se joignit à sa compagne. A eux deux ils traina l'homme abjecte dans le salon. Ils déchirèrent les vêtements de l'homme pour avoir accès plus aisément aux corps décharnés. La démone attrapa un pan de peau flasque qu'elle étira et trancha net faisant hurler l'humain. Pendant ce temps le démon avait immobiliser l'humain avec brio en tranchent les tendons des jambes et bras. Puis le démon donna à la démone du fils et des aiguilles pour recoudre les peaux trancher.

Lorsque la démone eu finis, l'homme ne ressemblait plus qua une poupée de chiffon recousus après qu'un enfant ai voulus faire maigrir ladite poupée. La borgne n'eut aucun scrupule à trancher dans les muscles si elle estimait que le corps de l'homme était trop gros.

Le démon se saisit des pans de peau inutile et les positionna dans les fenêtres pour faire des rideaux de chaire. Il était certain que les visiteurs de l'humain apprécierait la décoration qu'offrait sa tendre amante.

Puis vint au tour d'un démon à s'amuser avec l'humain. L'homme ressemblait à un petit poulet plumer selon le démon, alors il commença à attacher les pattes de l'humain dans son dos comme on ficelle un poulet qui allait se faire rôtir.

La démone n'était pas de cet avis et pris une pomme qu'elle installa dans la bouche de l'ignoble être qu'était l'humain. Mais malheureusement la pomme n'alla pas aussi loin que la démone voulait. La borgne arracha la pomme pour ensuite décrocher la mâchoire de l'homme hurlant de douleur au plaisir des deux démons. Le démon aida sa chérie en cassent la mandibule de l'homme morceau par morceau. La démone se réjoui de pouvoir enfoncer la pomme dans la gorge de l'homme comme elle voulait le faire au début.

Le démon sans yeux observa la borgne s'amuser comme un petit enfant à enfoncer des aliments trouver dans les placards de la cuisine. La pomme ainsi que plusieurs autre aliment resta pris dans l'œsophage de l'humain alors la démone se saisit d'un balai pour enfoncer manuellement tous les aliments jusqu'à l'estomac de la victime.

La vision amusa grandement le démon qui pouvait voir chaque aliment se découper dans la peau de l'homme. Pendants un court instant le démon se demanda si sa virilité avait des contours bien tracer lorsque son amante lui faisait une gâterie. Il se secoua un peut et repris son observation.

La démone observa le travail de ficelage de son amant avec beaucoup d'amusement puisqu'il s'agissait d'un nœud typique que les sado-masos utilise dans leur jeu.

Le démon allait aider sa chérie à fourrer l'homme de divers légumes mais ils se rendit compte qu'ils n'en avaient plus alors le démon pris toute les épices de la maison et les vidas complètement dans l'œsophage du pauvre homme agonisent. Elle semble adorée tuer les humains avec de la nourriture ou les transformer en repas, probablement parce qu'elle veut faire payer n'importe qui pour en avoir manquer enfant supposa le démon.

La douleur des aliments forcer en lui combiner à la douloureuse brulure que créait les épices sur les lésions commençait à rendre fou l'homme.

Une chose était sûr c'est que Dumbledore regrettait de c'être intéresser à Hydra Potter.

Les démons décidèrent de badigeonner la peau de l'homme de beure puis d'enfourner le tout juste pour voir comment réagirait ceux qui le trouverons.

Ils allaient partirent lorsque la baguette abandonner dans la chambre de l'homme vola jusqu'à la borgne qui sans réfléchir s'en saisit.

 _Bloody Hunter se senti mourir encore une fois…..._


	33. Chapter 33

La sensation de la mort est étrange, au début on ne sent rien sauf le vide, puis un froid intense commence à prendre possession de nos membres. Sa continue jusqu'à ce que vous ne sentiez même plus le froid, votre vision s'obscurcie de manière inhabituelle, puis vous vous endormez même si vous combattez de toute vos forces pour ne pas le faire.

Et enfin votre arrêt de vie est concret, vous savez pertinemment que jamais plus vous n'ouvrirez les yeux et là à ce moment vous ne trouvez pas l'intérêt de vous en souciez. Alors vous ne le faite pas….

Ce fut ce que ressentie bloody hunter pour la première fois mais cela n'allait pas être la dernière fois, elle en était certaine.

De manière inattendus bloody repris conscience assez pour se rendre compte qu'elle flottait en dessus de ce qui se révèle être une mer sombre. Aucune source de lumière ne se trouvait dans cet endroit inconnu de la chasseuse.

Elle resta là sans rien pouvoir faire pendent un petit moment mais juste au moment où elle allait maudire l'univers, une lumière bleutée s'alluma à l'horizon de cet endroit. La lumière dévoila à hunter que la mer sombre avait des milliers de corps cacher juste en dessous de la surface.

Loin de la rebutée, elle se dit qu'elle devait proposer l'idée a slender, pour le lac près du manoir. Elle allait continuer ses penser lorsqu'un être apparue près d'elle.

L'été était un immense squelette aussi grand que slenderman lui-même, qui semblait avoir passer plusieurs dizaines d'année enterré sous le sol. De la verdure c'était même accrocher à certain endroit de l'être et on pouvait même voir des fissures un peu partout sur les os.

Ce squelette mit quelque minute avant de parler, hunter supposer qu'il attendait qu'elle commence à parler en première mais elle n'avait rien à dire d'intéressent, alors elle resta silencieuse.

La mort, car il s'agissait bien elle, commença à raconter l'histoire des trois frères à la creeps. La voix de la mort était de loin la plus étonnante qu'avait jamais entendus hunter, sa voix comportait en réalité des dizaines de voix s'agencent pour former un tout plutôt intéressent (effrayent à qui conque n'étant pas creeps). On pouvait entendre une voix de fillette s'agencer avec la voix d'un vielle homme ainsi que des voix de femme fatale. Et cela n'était que quelque voix parmi le tout plutôt déroutent. Lorsqu'elle eut fini hunter ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois de la discussion.

\- alors, la pierre ses celle de la bague…la cape….et la baguette….enfer et damnation pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui trouve les chose les plus étrange? Bah, ça ne me change pas grand-chose puisque je suis déjà immortel de par ma nature creeps. Dit la femme creeps un peu agacer.

La mort ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette réponse mais répondis tout de même avec un haussement d'épaule osseuse.

Eyeless vit bloody tomber au sol mais ne put la rattraper attend. La creeps ne vivait plus, l'effroi et l'incompréhension arriva comme un raz de marée dans la tété du creeps sans yeux. Sa chérie était morte en rattrapa la baguette de ce fourbe de dumbshit !

À ce moment une bague se mit à voler dans les airs accompagner de la cape d'Hunter et de la baguette du traitre manipulateur.

Le corps de bloody hunter se mit à flotter aussi, elle monta jusqu'à ce qu'elle flotte a 4 pied dans les airs. La bague se mit à chauffer assez que le mentale la composent fondis puis elle allât s'installer au-dessus du cœur d'Hunter à 1 pied au-dessus de la creeps. En même temps un cercle en or se dessina dans l'air sous hunter.

Puis la cape rejoignit la creeps et la pierre. Le tissu invisible se tendit pour ensuite s'installer en dessous d'Hunter a un pied d'elle à nouveau. Suite à cela un triangle argenter se dessina alentour du cercle.

Et pour finir, la baguette voltigea jusqu'à hunter pour ensuite se positionner à deux pieds au-dessus de la main gauche de la creeps. Le dernier dessin à apparaître se trouva être une simple ligne en cuivre, qui rejoignit les deux autres dessins, en se positionnent droite dans le triangle coupant le cercle en deux.

Tout sembla s'accélérer à ce moment, la pierre entrer dans le cœur d'Hunter comme si ce n'était qu'une illusion, tout comme la cape qui fusionna avec le dos de la creeps pendants que la baguette entrait dans le bras de la chasseuse toujours morte.

Même les dessins changèrent, ils brillèrent beaucoup plus jusqu'à devenir aveuglent et s'évanouir dans l'air comme si de rien était alors que le corps d'Hunter chutait au sol. Cette fois ci Eyeless la rattrapa et elle s'éveilla comme à chaque fois qu'elle dort.

\- hello. Dit-elle simplement en sourient à son amant choquer.

\- ….hello répondis il bêtement sans trop savoir que dire.

Elle se redressa et pris le bras droit d'Eyeless pour le trainer à une montagne plus ou moins loin de la maison.

Hunter n'arrêta pas sa marche même après que Eyeless se soit arrêter pour signaler qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer au travers des montagnes encore. Sans jamais en tenir compte, hunter entra dans la montagne laissent encore une fois Eyeless surpris à l'extérieur.

Jack repris conscience avec la réalité et suivit sa douce moitié sanglante. L'intérieur était un temple à l'effigie du même symbole qui était apparue quelque instants plus tôt. Ce même dessin apparaissait un peu partout sur les statues. Plusieurs statues semblaient être les gardes du hall d'entrer et tout au fond du hall se trouvait une immense porte en onyx. Le creeps explora un peu par curiosité et vit un écriteau disent :

Ici repose les prêtres et prêtresses de la mort à jamais leur âme servirons la maitresse immortelle.

\- maitresse immortelle ? Marmonna-il un peu intriguer.

En se retournent Eyeless vit une statue intéressante. Elle aurait fait très peur si jack n'avait pas été quelque chose de pire que ce bloc de granite. Elle représentait un homme aux cheveux licher vers l'arrière manier une faux à trois lames et vêtis d'une espèce de manteaux avec des signes de nuage. Il était assez difficile de bien distinguer les détails due au fait que la statue était en pierre mais on distinguait assez bien les yeux pour voir une joie sadique contenue dans le regard de la statue. Le seul mot venu au sein de l'esprit du creeps était magnifique pour témoigner de la beauté de l'œuvre de l'artiste.

Il continua sa visite vers la porte au fond du halle.

Une fois la porte en onyx pousser il put voir une salle de cérémonie en cercle avec 7 porte tout alentour de la pièce.

Une porte avait des cercles entourent d'autre cercle dessue, une autre avait une sphère, l'une d'elles avait une éclair menant à un crane, l'un des signe sur une autre porte était deux serpents torsader ensemble tentant de se mordre la queue réciproquement, la suivante avait des yeux contentent de 6 cercle de différente couleur, l'une des deux dernière avait un espèce de brouillard représentent diverse forme dépendamment de la façon d'ont on l'observe et la dernière avait tout simplement un paysage de pleine lune accompagner d'un soleil dans un parc avec plusieurs arbre.

Bien que ses dessins soit déroutent il savait mieux que de les considérer comme inutile. Après tout hunter lui avait souvent montrer ses études de la magie. La creeps n'en parlait jamais car elle était timide sur cette capacité qu'elle détient de naissance. Encore une fois Eyeless savoura toute la douleur qu'Hunter avait infliger à sa première excuse pathétique de famille. Leur traitement injuste de la creeps avait rendus cette dernière très secret et inquiète sur les capacités qui lui était propre. Chaque un de ses talents la rendait un peu anxieuse de savoir si les autres creeps ainsi que slenderman voudraient toujours d'elle même après les avoir vue. Eyeless savait qu'Hunter n'allait probablement jamais guérir de ces piques d'anxiété chronique mais il voulait vraiment lui rendre la tâche plus facile à supporter.

Il se secoua un peu la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et continua à observer les dessins pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir dire.

La première porte celle des cercles pouvait potentiellement vouloir dire qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait des secrets en rapport à la télépathie. Puisque les livres d'Hunter parlent du sujet identifiait cet art avec ce dessin.

La deuxième porte possédait le dessin d'une sphère lise, de toute évidence cet porte renfermait des secrets de la télékinésie.

La troisième salle devait probablement avoir un rapport avec soit la mort soit de l'électricité ? Eyeless ne voyait pas vraiment ce que cette salle renfermait mais il voulait néanmoins essayer de deviner avant d'aller voir ce qui ci trouve.

La suivante, la 4em, possédait deux serpents se mordent la queue aussi appeler un ouroboros. Probablement quelque chose en rapport avec la guérison puisque les serpents invoquent la guérison dans plusieurs cultures à travers le monde.

La 5em avait comme dessins de nombreux yeux possèdent 7 couleur a l'intérieure. Peut-être quelque chose en rapport au sens ? Supposa Eyeless.

Ensuite vint la porte n°6 possèdent pour sa part un symbole de brouillard forment des choses comme des animaux ou des objets. Jack donnait sa langue au chat. Brouillard ? Object? Animaux ?

Et la dernière porte représentait un paysage…vraiment étrange cette dernière porte. Décida Eyeless un peu confus.

Bloody hunter sortie de la pièce marquer d'un crane avec un sourire enchanté.

Sympathique cette salle des manifestations. Murmura hunter.

Elle leva son bras doucement sans parler vers la porte qu'avait emprunter quelque instants plus tôt Eyeless.

Le creeps sans yeux suivit ce que pointait la borgne.

Elle pointait une statue qu'avait pas remarquer Eyeless qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte.

C'était une femme avec de très longs cheveux ressemblent à une crinière. Le sourire de la femme dévoilait des crocs très long et asserter, l'un de ses yeux avait une émeraude prennent toute la place dans l'orbite alors que l'autre était vide si ce n'est du liquide noir coulent de l'orbite vide sans jamais s'arrêter. Un serre tête sur la statue avait une breloque représentent le même dessin des trois objets pendus par une chaine en argent, qui pendait juste au-dessus des orbites de la statue au centre du front brillent de mille feux.

Une plaque à l'arrière de la statue disait : _**la maitresse de la mort éternelle.**_

La seule chose qui put s'échapper d'Eyeless fut :

… _ **...Bloody Hunter….**_


	34. Chapter 34

Hunter savait qu'Eyeless ne l'avait pas suivi lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le temple mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle courut presque pour rejoindre les portes cacher dans l'autre salle.

7 porte. La première télépathie. 2 em télékinésie. 3 em manifestation. 4 em guérison. 5 em prendre possession des sens d'autres personne. 6em illusion et la dernière reconnaitre les signes.

Chaque une de ses art seul sont bien plus importante que toute la magie du monde car avec ses 7 talent vous pouvez tout faire dans cet univers et même dans les autres. Hunter entra donc dans la porte qui l'intriguait le plus, celle de la possession des sens.

L'intérieur de la salle n'avait rien de spécial, elle était toute jeune du sol jusqu'au plafond. On ne pouvait distinguer le sol du plafond que parce que la gravité y aidait. Chaque pas provoquait des ondes de choc sur le sol malgré que quelque instant plus tôt tout semblait être solide et non liquide….

La pièce ressemblait beaucoup à une chambre de privation sensoriel pour faciliter la concentration et à développer la méditation jusqu'à entrer en êtas propice à emprunter les sens de quelque 'un d'autre. Maitrisiez cet art et vous pourrez facilement voir par les yeux des autres personnes ainsi qu'emprunter les autres sens. Toute fois vous ne contrôliez pas la personne, après tout cette personne n'est pas un pantin et cette personne ne ressentait aucune douleur quand vous lui empruntiez ses sens.

Hunter n'hésita pas et se plongea dans un êta second pour accéder plus facilement à son subconscient et enfin commencer sa méditation.

Il fallut peu de temps avant qu'Hunter puis emprunter les sens d'Eyeless. La vision était extrêmement déroutante due à l'absence de globe oculaire. C'était comme voir sur 180° en permanence, un œil humain ne peut que voire là ou sa pupille se trouve. Alors pour avoir ce type de vision cela voudrait dire que l'œil entier est une pupille. Vraiment très déroutent...

Hunter rencontra ses premières difficultés puisque la creeps pouvait voir par les yeux d'un hôte mais elle ne pouvait pas entendre ou sentir ou même gouter. Quelque chose bloquait. Elle devrait donc faire plus de méditation pour améliorer ses compétences.

La creeps se retira pour retourner dans son propre corps et ressortir de la pièce. La suivante pièce quelle emprunta fut la pièce de la guérison. Heureusement pour hunter elle pouvait passer autant de temps qu'elle voulait dans chaque pièce puisque le temps ne circulait pas pareille à l'intérieur et qu'elle ne vieillissait pas. Même après des années passer à l'intérieur de chaque salle.

La salle de guérison apprenait surtout à oublier les frontières entre impossible, faisable et réalisable. La puissance de l'esprit permettait de réaliser de grande chose mais cela les humains l'ont oublié il y a des millénaires. Cette salle possédait tout comme la dernière aucune décoration et sablait solide mais en s'approchent on voyait bien qu'elle ne l'était pas. La couleur ci trouvent ici était un doux vert bleuté très claire rappelant l'eau de certain océan ou lac.

L'apprentissage dans cet endroit se déroula très rapidement sans aucune embuche. La creeps quitta donc aussi rapidement la salle pour la suivante. Celle des illusions. Dans cette salle on apprenait davantage à laisser fonctionner notre imagination et notre visualisation pour créer diverse chose. Bloody pouvait facilement le faire puisqu'elle créer depuis bien longtemps déjà ses propres choses grâce à la magie.

La suivante celle qui apprenait à prêter attention au signe pour savoir ce qui va se passer en avance ou pour tout simplement comprendre ce qui vous entour sans rien détruire. Cela bloody hunter en tant que creeps eu beaucoup de difficulté puisque son existence même faisait qu'elle devait mettre fin à de nombreuse existence. Lorsqu'elle eu finis d'apprendre elle quitta comme les précédentes fois.

La télékinésie et la télépathie se révéla extrêmement facile pour la sorcière creeps. Après tout cela faisait plus ou moins partis du cursus scolaire que les élèves de Poudlard doivent apprendre.

La dernière porte se tenait face à hunter.

Pour la creeps cela faisait déjà plus d'un an quelle visitait les salles même si à l'extérieur à peine 3 minute c'était écouler.

Elle prit une grande respiration et entra. Cette pièce était tout aussi vide que les autre et avait aussi cette drôle de matière solide mais qui se comporte comme un liquide. La couleur prédominante était le mauve doux.

Cet apprentissage était pour réussir à créer de toute pièce un objecte ou un aliment que l'on voulait hardiment. Cela nécessitait énormément de concentration, de visualisation et surtout de la foi en ses propres capacité.

Ce fut l'une des plus durs apprentissages qu'Hunter fit.

Une fois qu'elle eut maîtriser cela elle se releva et entreprit de sortir de la salle lorsqu'elle pensa au couleur des salles. Violet, indigo, bleu, vert, jeune, orange et rouge. Les couleurs de l'arc en ciel mais aussi celle des chakras. Peux être que chaque salle avait un rapport avec un chakra de la même couleur ?

Hunter décida de prêter plus amble attention plus tard car présentement elle désirait plus que tout revoir Eyeless. Après tout pour elle un an et quelque mois c'était passer sans qu'elle ne voie son chéri.

Elle vit en sortent qu'Eyeless observait ce qui l'entourait mais il ne semblait pas avoir vus la statue au-dessus de la porte. Hunter fut quelque peu choquer quand elle avait d'abord vue la statue la ressemblent et présenter comme la maitresse de la mort. Mais elle savait qu'Eyeless appréciait observer des statues à l'instar de la chasseuse qui ne voyait aucun intérêt à cela.

Hunter lui pointa donc la statue qu'elle détestait pour simplement exister et comme attendus Eyeless jack s'approcha pour regarder les détails de la sculpture de l'œuvre. Un seul mot échappa au démon sans yeux et ce fut le nom de sa douce creeps.

Ils restaient quelque minute de plus puis entrepris de rentrer chez tranderman rejoindre les autres.

Ils entendirent même un cri venir de la vielle maison ou se cachait dumbshit. Hunter fit un sourire moqueur auquel Eyeless répondit tout aussi amuser des réactions que causait leur surprise macabre.

La chasseuse commençait à s'ennuyer alors elle poussa jack en crient : ses toi le chat ! puis partis à courir extrêmement vite et de manière imprévisible. Eyeless eu un gout de déjà vue mais n'hésita pas à la poursuivre.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce courent après ils finirent par arriver à leur destination sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Du moins jusqu'à ce que trander ouvre grand la porte leur demandant ses quand qu'ils entraient.

Jack observa hunter entré dans le manoir et discuter avec lj qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, et ce dit que finalement il était plutôt heureux que slender l'ai forcé à aller chercher la nouvelle creeps il y a un moment déjà. Et que peu importe le temps qu'il a mis à pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'attraper bloody hunter, il récompenserait toujours et éternellement juste pour la joie de rester près de la chasseuse sanglante.

Il est étonnant n'es pas de voir à quel point une seule et unique personne peux changer les visions des choses de tout le monde, y compris celle des monstres les plus dangereux.

On ne renie jamais ce que l'on est fondamentalement mais on peut apprendre à s'accepter totalement, avec toute nos monstruosités….


	35. Chapter 35

Tonk et Kingsley arriva à l'ile ou Dumbledore c'était cacher avec empressement car les ténèbres avaient fait un nouveau mouvement. Voldemort avait été tuer de manière mystérieuse et Peter petigrew pris sa place en t'en que roi de la magie anglaise. Dumbledore devait en être informer au plus vite.

Nynphadora pour sa part cachait un plus sombre dessin que Kingsley. La jeune metamorphomage avait été élever selon les principes blacks des purs sangs. Selon les code de la famille, si le chef que vous suivez devient faible vous devez le tuer, car jamais un black ne se soumettra à quelqu'un de faible. L'honneur de la famille dépend de ce principe et nymphadora n'allait pas y mettre fin.

Dumbledore jetait la disgrâce sur la noble maison black alors il devra donc être détruit pour rétablir ce qui a été salie.

L'ile n'avait jamais parue aussi sombre et macabre au deux sorciers mais il n'en fit pas de cas. Leur pas résonnait dans le silence leur mettent plus de pression qu'au par avants. Leur stresse pouvait être découper au couteau. Puis enfin ils arrivaient face à la vielle bicoque qui habitait Dumbledore.

La porte était totalement ouverte comme si Dumbledore les attendait et s'ils se fiait à l'odeur ils étaient attendus pour le repas. Nymphadora se dit que Dumbledore essayait juste de les convaincre qu'il pouvait toujours être utile.

Sans se gêner les deux subordonner entra sans se déchausser dans la maison. L'odeur de port rôtie emplissait la maison. Kingsley vit que la viande dans le poile commençait à bruler alors il mit des mitaines de fours pour retirer le gros cochon du fau. Ce cochon était étrange, les membres du cochon était maigre mais il pesait très lord. Peut-être que c'est un cochon d'une race spécial ?

Nymphadora observa un peu partout mais ne vit rien de spécial jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la chambre. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Dumbledore mais il y avait un liquide noir sur le sol. Et plusieurs meuble était renverser un peu partout.

\- hey tonks ! Dumbledore a vraiment une drôle de façon de cuire les cochons, le ventre de la pauvre bête semble sur le point d'éclater tellement il est plein de légume et autre. Bon sang ! Je peux même voir le relief des légumes dans la peau ! Tu as trouvé Dumbledore ? Cria Kingsley depuis la cuisine.

\- non aucun signe. Répondis la femme intriguer par tous les chose renverser.

Elle retourna vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle s'emmêla les pieds dans le tapis.

\- tu vas bien ? Demanda Kingsley s'interrompent avant de couper le cochon.

\- oui ça va…...oh mon dieu ! Ses Dumbledore ! hurla tonks surpris et choquer.

\- quoi ?! Ou ça ? Répondis l'autre.

\- Mais là ! le cochon ! cria à la limite de l'hystérie tonks.

\- le cochon…AAAAAHHHH !

Le cochon bourré était bien le vieux sorcier.

Et 10 an de thérapie chez un psychologue pour Kingsley et tonks pour avoir trouvé leur patron mort, assassiner, puis avoir cru que c'était un cochon cuit pour eux.

Bien des centenaires plus tard trois hommes tenta de retrouver les reliques de la mort, mais ils ne purent voir que cette plaque là ou autre fois la montagne se tenait debout dans toute sa splendeur sombre.

L'écriteau disait :

 _Vous, étranger qui cherchez à devenir le maitre de la mort, sachez que vous aurez à passer le plus dangereux de tous les défis. Vous devrez affronter les pires monstres que la terre ait jamais porter pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer rencontrer la dame de la mort. Vous aurez à vaincre l'effroi, le danger, la folie, la tentation, l'obsession, les chants entêtent qui vous guide vers la destruction et la mort elle-même. Si vous passer par-delà tous ses obstacles peut être pourrez-vous la voir en chair et en os._

 _Mais sachez que son appétiez n'a d'égale que sa beauté._

 _Entourer d'un grand nombre vous la trouverez._

 _Voici venir ceux que tous craignent,_

 _Voici venir les abandonner,_

 _Voici venir les démons,_

 _Voici les_ _ **creeps.**_

* * *

 _ **Hello~**_ _ça été amusent à écrire. Et oui, je sais, il y a des fautes, inutiles de me le dire. Si je pouvais écrire sans faute je le ferais sans hésiter mais voilà ses impossibles pour moi. Bon à part de cela, j'espère que vous vous êtes amuser et que la fin ne vous déçoit pas trop. Je ne voyais pas bien comment terminer quelque chose d'aussi amusent que bloody hunter. Oh, j'aimerais m'excuser aussi pour la scène de cul entre hunter et Eyeless car je la trouve bancale ainsi que très idiote mais elle servait de remplissage puisque je ne savais pas comment finir ce chapitre-là. J'espère aussi que vous ne serez pas trop dessus par le chapter 32 car je l'ai écrit une première fois et mon cher ordi nommer salope me l'a effacé. Évidemment, le chapitre était impossible à retrouver. Mais tout ça pour dire que le chapitre 32 qui est poster me déçoit grandement, il était plus joli dans sa première écriture._

 _Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de beta sur cette histoire alors si le travail vous intéresse vous n'avez qu'à m'écrire._

 _Bon bien je n'ai plus rien à dire, oh, j'allais oublier, j'ai écrit d'autre histoire (moins sanglante que c'est triste) qui pourrait peut-être vous plaire._

 _Là, j'ai vraiment finis alors,_

 _Ciao~_

 _scarlet moonscar._


End file.
